Toadstool Academy (Original)
by AngelGummies
Summary: The Original Toadstool Academy! The very odd story about a couple a friends in this peculiar boarding school in the middle of a plaza in Mushroom City.
1. Welcome to the School!

**Alright, Alright, Alright. I have received some emails saying, "Can you please bring the original back?" Fine. I will. BUT, I will explain one more time why I didn't want to. Compared to what I know I can do, this is a mess. Seriously, I really wasn't as proud of it. But, I must say, if it means making you guys happy, I will bring it back and _ try_ to continue it. LET ME TELL YOU KNOW, I will NOT make any sequels to this one though. Alrigtht? Good! I will only make sequels for the newer one because that one has the story I wanted to build in the first place.**

 **This is just to make you guys happy, because I neglect you too much and I feel bad about that...**

* * *

"Attention! Attention please!" The little toad said, tapping the microphone. It was the first day. The first day of yes, school. Freshman year. Students gathered at the auditorium for the first announcement of the year. Kind of like an orientation. The toad, Principal Toadsworth, is used to this, explaining the rules, detailing policies and behavior at the dorms, yada yada yada. "Ahem. Welcome, welcome new students, to Toadstool Academy. As you know, this is your first day of not just school, but your first day of 9th grade, high school. High school can be a challenge academically and socially, so I hope that you maintain focus on your schoolwork and on your behavior to your peers."

One particular student shifted in her seat. She was alone. Unlike everyone else, she didn't know who anyone was. That was Rosalina. Rosalina isn't around here, actually. She is pretty much the only new face. She didn't bother look up to see Principal Toadsworth because she didn't want attention. She sighed. 'I wish I had friends' she thought. She played with her fingers to try to calm down. Four kids nearby her whispered something. One in purple jeans and a purple shirt said, "Check out the blonde over there, looking down." Another one in light blue jeans and a red shirt said, "She must be new. Haven't really seen her before." Another one who looked like the red one but wore a green shirt said, "I think she is rich. I mean look at her, she is wearing this dress." A fat one wearing light purple shorts and a yellow shirt said, "Nah I don't think so. But she is kind of cute though. Maybe I could catch her." The purple guy whacked him in the side. "No way in hell she gonna want you bro." He said. The yellow one made a face. "The only thing you want is money, man. Money and food. Look at your size. I know I'm out of shape, but look at you. You are like, me times 10." The red one said. The green one and the purple one chuckled.

"Excuse me, am I hearing any talking?" The principal shouted in the mic. Rosalina jumped. She heard a nearby girl scream. Another girl next to her said "Peach, quite!" Peach? What a name.

About fifteen minutes passed by. The principal called everyone by name for their rooms. Two people per room. Same gender too. Ugh Rosalina didn't know anyone, who would want to be with her? Two by two Toadsworth called students to go to their rooms. Rosalina prayed that she would be alone.

"Peach Toadstool." Toadsworth called. Peach stood up. Rosalina looked at her. She has beautiful long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, perfect clear fair skin and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink cami, dark pink short shorts and tied a plaid pink sweater around her waist. She looked up, holding the other girl's hand. The other girl had medium brown hair and blue eyes. She wore an orange polo and knee-length jeans. Such an outfit. "Rosalina Galaxy." Rosalina looked up and her heart sank after hearing her name. She stood up and looked at Peach. Peach looked at her. The girl's expression relaxed. "Room 13A"

Rosalina watched Peach sadly hug the other girl who she called "Daisy". She assumed that they expected to be in the same room? Peach took her red polka dot suitcase and exited the auditorium. Rosalina grabbed her teal suitcase and followed her.

The girls found their room keys by their door. Peach took hers and unlocked the door. Rosalina took her key as well and entered the room. The room was very big and spacious. Two elegant beds that were across each other, were folded neatly, one with red sheets and blankets and another with blue. Next to each bed was a desk with a lamp. The corner near the door had a widescreen TV, there were two closets across the room from each other and near one was the bathroom. It was a very nice, elegant room. "Um, hi." Peach said to Rosalina. Rosalina looked at her. "Um, hello. I-I'm Rosalina. And you are P-Peach?" Rosalina stuttered. Peach smiled. "Yes I am." She answered. Peach faced Rosalina and held her hands. "I look forward to this upcoming year." She continued. The teal girl smiled. "Um, thank you. So am I." She said. "So Rosie, can I call you that? May I ask, why are you wearing a dress?" Peach said while unpacking. Rosalina didn't know how to answer. "I don't know. I really like it and umm, I didn't know what else to wear." She answered. Peach answered with an uh-huh. A small moment of silence passed. "Hey Rosalina. Are you going to join any sports teams?" Peach asked. "I have no intentions on joining one so, I'm not certain. Are you?" Rosalina asked. "Actually, yes I am. I will tryout for the tennis team and volleyball team. I'm not sure for this but maybe I will try for the Kart Racing team too." Peach replied. Kart Racing? "What is this Kart Racing team? Kart Racing is a sport?" Rosalina pondered. "Yes it is and it's tons of fun yet so difficult. Me Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, ugh we are all going." Who are these people? Rosalina had an idea who Daisy was but not Yoshi, Mario or Luigi. "Who?" She asked. "Oh yes, I forgot you are new. I will introduce later. You would love them." Peach said, sweetly. 'I hope' Rosalina thought.

"Attention Students. Everyone will be called to the principal's office by room number. This is not a punishment. Locker combinations, schedules, sport team tryouts and uniform information will be given."

The girls waited in their room, Peach texting Daisy, and Rosalina reading. "Peach?" Rosalina called, still reading. "Hm?" Peach hummed, showing her attention. "I have a question. Your surname is Toadstool, correct? And this school is called Toadstool. Do you have any relation to this school?" Rosalina asked. "Yes I do. My quadruple G-grandfather created this school." Peach answered still looking at her phone. Uh-huh Rosalina answered. She continued reading. About ten minutes passed. Then the girls heard, "Room 13A, Rosalina and Peach. "13A, Rosalina and Peach. Report to the principal's office". Rosalina had already fallen asleep. "Rosie. Rosie, get up." Peach said softly, gently waking her up. Rosalina woke up, shaking her head side to side and rubbing her eyes. "What is happening Peach?" she said. "We have to go down to the office, come on." Peach answered, grabbing Rosalina's hand. Rosalina got up, walking with Peach.

"Rosalina and Peach?" Principal Toadsworth said. "Um, yes we are." Peach answered. "Hello madam Peach and Rosalina. Now I assume you know why you are here?" Toadsworth asked. "Yeah I think so." Said Rosalina. Toadsworth looked through some papers. "Miss Toadsworth, here is your locker number and possible combinations, your schedule, and some uniform information." Toadsworth said, giving Peach some papers. Peach looked through the papers, then watched as the Toad fish for Rosalina's papers. "Miss Galaxy, here you go, and may I ask you to wait for one moment?" Toadsworth continued. He typed something on the computer and turned back to the girls. The printer next to him printed out two papers. "These are the sports list and tryout dates. You can go back to your room now."

"Room 13B, Wendy and Birdo. 13B, Wendy and Birdo. Report to the principal's office."

Tuesday morning. The alarm clock woke up Rosalina and Peach. Not used to the alarms, Rosalina cursed under her breath, and whacked the clock with her book. She groggily got up from bed and entered the bathroom, took a shower and brushed her teeth and hair. Peach did the same. "These are our uniforms?" Peach said, looking at the uniforms. It consisted of a white shirt, a gold tie, red blazer, a gold skirt with red around the waist and on the bottoms, and gold knee-high socks. "They look better than I thought they would look." Peach continued. With no answer, Rosalina began to dress, and so did Peach.

"What are we going to have for breakfast?" Rosalina asked Peach. "I don't know, maybe something that tastes nasty. Maybe I will just drink something and eat a breakfast bar. I have one for you and Daisy if you would like." Peach answered. Daisy? Oh yes, maybe Peach would introduce her new friend to her best one. "I think you would love Daisy. She is totally loud, rough and tomboyish but super sweet." Peach continued. The girls walked down to the cafeteria to meet a beautiful scent. Was it pancakes? Or maybe it was eggs? Maybe it was sausage or bacon? Whatever it was, it was so nice. Peach opened the doors, to see a big, wide, spacious, sweet-smelling room. The girls gasped and sauntered around. "Let's get a tray." Peach said walking to get a tray. She got a red one for her and a gold one for Rosalina. They looked at the lunch ladies, then looked at the food. Peach asked for pancakes, eggs, and orange juice. Rosalina asked for waffles, eggs and water. Peach lead Rosalina to a small table, with three chairs. "Save that chair for Daisy." She told Rosalina. Then she pulled out her phone and started texting. In the meantime, Rosalina poured syrup over her waffles and began eating. Around five minutes later, she heard Peach scream, "DAISYYYYY!" and bolted out of her seat. This scared the lights out of Rosalina. She looked where Peach was skipping to, and watched her hug the orange girl from the auditorium. They walked over and Peach said, "Rosie this is my bestest friend Daisy. Daisy, Rosalina." Daisy looked over at Rosalina. "Well HELLO!" Daisy said loudly. Wow this girl scared Rosalina. "Um, hello." She answered quietly. Daisy sat down and ate her French toast, sausage and bacon. She and Peach chatted and giggled while Rosalina just sat there, laughing along, to feel more included.

…

"Hey Rosie. What's your locker number?" Peach asked Rosalina as they walked to the hallway. "Um, 56." Rosalina answered her. "No way! Mine is right next to yours. It's 55." Peach yelled. Rosalina giggled, amused by Peach's enthusiasm. "Can I see your schedule?" Rosalina asked Peach. "Yeah, sure." Peach answered, giving her the paper.

 **Peach Toadstool** **Rosalina Galaxy**

 **1** **st** **: Home Economics 1** **st** **: English**

 **2** **nd** **: Mathematics 2** **nd** **: Mathematics**

 **3** **rd** **: Art 3** **rd** **: Biology**

 **4** **th** **: Lunch 4** **th** **: Lunch**

 **5** **th** **Study/Free Period 5** **th** **: Study/Free Period**

 **6** **th** **: Physical Education 6** **th** **: Physical Education**

 **7** **th** **: Biology 7** **th** **: Home Economics**

 **8** **th** **: English 8** **th** **: Art**

"Hey we got second and sixth period together." Peach said, reading both schedules. "I guess we do." Rosalina said, happily.

…..

The bell rang, and Rosalina made her way to English. The class was half-full already. She didn't know who anyone was, so she sat alone at the back. She unpacked her bag and neatly set her books on the table. Nearby her, the red and the purple boys sat together, and noticed Rosalina sitting alone. "Waluigi. Waluigi, look." said the red one. "It's that new girl." He continued. Waluigi turned his head and looked at Rosalina. "Hey Mario don't you think we should get some info on her? You know in case?" he said, winking at Mario. Mario grinned. "Hey tell Wario and Luigi to keep an eye on her and collect some info on her." He told Waluigi. Waluigi pulled out his phone and texted Wario. **Hey remember that girl we were checking out in the auditorium yea keep your eyes on her and tell luigi that too her first period is English**

He hit send and put his phone in his pocket. In math, Wario's phone vibrated and he checked the text. "Luigi, read this." He told the green boy. Luigi read it, and said "Tell him that we are ready."

"Good morning students. I am Professor Lakitu. Welcome to English." The teacher said, walking in. He was this turtle-looking thing with a green shell. He was rather short, but looked very intelligent. He straightened his nerdy glasses and said, "I trust you slept well and had a great breakfast." He walked around the classroom and spoke. "I will pass out your English books in one minute. Why don't we talk with each other for a little?"

So he wants us to trust him, in other words.

* * *

 **I'll get them up little by little, I promise.**


	2. The First Day

After Professor Lakitu and the class talked, he handed out the textbooks and gave them a certain page to read. The classroom was quiet. _Too_ quiet. The silence murdered Waluigi inside. He loves loud rooms and people and loves making noise. He wanted to create a distraction. So he dropped his heavy textbook on the floor. A loud thud echoed around the room scaring everyone. Mario chuckled and so did he. Rosalina looked up and saw them chuckling. "I'm sorry!" Waluigi said, not making an attempted to pick up the book. Rosalina was close enough, so she got up and picked it up for him. Mario and Waluigi stopped after seeing this. She laid the book on his desk gently and sat back down to continue reading. The boys looked at each other. "Drop your pencil." Mario told Waluigi. And he did, swiftly. Rosalina noticed this, thinking 'Did he do that on purpose?'. She bent over and picked it up. The boys continued to stare at her. "You should go after her bro." Mario said. "No way, I'm way out of her league." Waluigi responded. "Come on. Before anyone else gets her find a way to catch her." Mario continued. Waluigi remained silent. It was only the first official day, and he is already interested in a girl. He doesn't _like_ her. He is just interested. Plus the girl is no doubt, gorgeous. She seems nice but maybe it's just for first impression? "Maybe someday I will." Waluigi finally answered. "Maybe someday that is not today. Or this week. Or this month." He continued. Rosalina heard the guys whispering. She heard about some girl they are after but she didn't catch who. Not that she cares though. She looked at them. As soon as he turned around, she turned around. She looked at the clock. It was around nine. 'I hope the bell rings' She thought. "Good." Mario said. "Who is talking?" Professor Lakitu said. "Is that you Mario and Waluigi? Hush now! If I hear it one more time there will be a punishment." He continued. And they remained silent the rest of the period.

BRIIIIIIINNNGGGG!

Rosalina put the textbook back and left the room. Second period for her was math. She was happy, because Peach will be in that class as well. Even though they didn't know each other that well, Peach was very friendly to her and really wants to be her friend. She entered the room and looked for the blonde. There she was, smiling at her and motioning for her to come. Rosalina walked over to her and Peach put down her bag for her to sit. "I was saving this seat for you." She said sweetly. "Thank you." Rosalina responded. "You know who is also in this class? Daisy! Second period is Math for her too!" Peach said happily. Rosalina liked Daisy. She was smart and very polite. She was extremely loud and rambunctious though. "Oh really?" She asked. "Yeah, cool right? But guess what else. Waluigi is in this class as well. Oh HOW I do not like him, he cheats he steals and he lies. My boyfriend Mario is like, really good friends with him. I don't understand how though, 'cuz he is just horrible." Peach said. "Who is Mario? And who is Waluigi?" Rosalina asked. "Oh Mario? He is a pretty short guy, a little shorter than me. He is Italian and he likes the color red. He almost always have something red on. And Waluigi is a very tall guy, even taller than you. He always tries to disturb someone, hits on girls and likes the color purple." Peach explained. Wait a second, weren't these two the boys from English class that were talking and dropped a book on the floor? And what about this Waluigi guy? Is he really that bad? "Um, do people like Waluigi?" she asked Peach. "A lot of people don't. Only like, Mario, Daisy's boyfriend Luigi, and their fat friend Wario likes him. Daisy, our dinosaur friend Yoshi, Toadette and I don't like him. He is pretty much bad news." Peach continued. "Hey what's up?" a voice from above said. It was Daisy. "Hey Rosalina!" she said waving. Rosalina smiled at her. "Hello." She said. "Whatcha guys talkin' about?" she asked. "Oh I just figured out that Waluigi was in this class. Right he is bad news?" Peach asked. "Ugh. Really? Yeah he is. Why does he always hits on girls? He is always unsuccessful anyway, why can't he give up?" Daisy said. "Well, um he was in my last class. He dropped a book on the floor and I am assuming he did it on purpose because he dropped a pencil on the floor. He and Mario got in trouble for talking too." Rosalina said, chiming in. "For real?" Daisy asked. "Yeah. I sit near him." Rosalina continued. "OMG I'm so sorry for you Rosie!" Peach said. "Its fine really, he doesn't really bother me." Rosalina said. BRIIIIIINGG! The second bell rang. "Oh look, there he is." Daisy noticed. Waluigi sauntered in the room. He looked around for a seat and spotted one near Rosalina. He smiled and sauntered over there. Peach tapped Rosalina and whispered, "Ugh look. He is next to you again." "I really don't mind." She countered quietly. "I don't really dislike him or hate him yet." She continued. "Be careful." Peach warned her and looked up. "Good morning. Welcome to math." The teacher said. She was a primate. A monkey. Or maybe an ape? "I am Ms. Candy Kong, but you can call Ms. Kong or Ms. Candy." She said. She wore a pink shirt and pink short shorts. It reminded Rosalina of Peach on the first day. The only exception is Peach actually wore SHOES. Not that this is a big problem. I mean one, she is a monkey and two her feet are perfect. "I am not going to waste any of your times with acting all friendly, but I will say this. I seem like a boring, strict teacher, but I do give gifts or prizes or fun stuff when appropriate. I just want you guys to learn. Let us begin with a few simple math problems." Ms. Candy said to the class. She turned to the board and wrote a math problem. "Can anyone solve this?" she said, pointing to the board. It was an algebraic expression. No one raised their hand. "Oh so it is going to be like that. I see. You. Solve this." She continued, pointing at Peach. Peach turned white. Everyone stared at her. She shakily got up and approached the board. She picked up a chalk piece and started writing.

"Correct." Ms. Candy told Peach as she finished. Peach breathed a sigh of relief and hurried back to her seat. Across her, Waluigi slouched in his seat. He looked at Rosalina and turned away. He decided to tease her. He crumpled a piece of paper and threw it at her. She looked around to see who did that, but Waluigi was already acting natural. She picked it up and left in on her desk. He did the same thing with three this time and threw them at her butt. He acted natural and chuckled. "Who is doing that?" she shouted quietly. No one answered her. Waluigi this time crumpled a bigger sheet of paper and threw it at her waist. But Rosalina saw him. So she threw one back at him. Peach noticed and said, "Rosie, what are you doing? Stop!" but Rosalina wasn't listening. She was feeling annoyed agitated and angry that he threw them, but amused that it was from Waluigi. Someone that people in the school didn't like. "Cut it out!" she said to him, throwing more paper balls at him. "You stop first." He said chuckling. "You started it!" she continued in an annoyed tone. She was so angry yet having fun. "Stop!" she said again, more annoyed than before. "Make me." He said, sassily. Rosalina had enough. She threw one of the smallest ones at his face, hitting his eye. Waluigi yelped and was immediately furious at her. He grabbed her arm and yanked her off her seat, making her hit her head. She screamed too, and was so dizzy she couldn't see well. "WHAT is going ON?!" Ms. Candy screeched. "She threw a paper at my eye!" Waluigi said furiously, getting up. "H-h-he make me fell." Rosalina countered, getting less dizzy. She tried to get up the best she could and clung on to Waluigi for help. But Waluigi shook her off, angry at her. "Get off me!" he said, and she fell back down. Daisy got up and helped the poor girl up. "Take her to the nurse. And Waluigi." Ms. Candy said. "I can walk myself." Waluigi said, busting out the door.

"I told you he is a bad guy." Daisy told Rosalina. "I know that. Owww." Rosalina moaned. So this was her first day. Yup.

"Wehhhh!" Waluigi said, running up to Rosalina. "Leave her alone." Dasiy told him. "Shut it, orange." He snapped at Daisy. She rolled her eyes and held Rosalina's hand tighter. Rosalina rested her head on Daisy's shoulder. Daisy was around the same height as Rosalina, just a little shorter. She moaned a little more. She felt a hand touch and rub her head. It was not small, so it couldn't have been Daisy's. It was Waluigi. "Shhh." He said to her. "Let go of me, you are hurting me." She said, moaning again. But she was thinking, 'Keep doing it, it feels good' but she didn't want to in front of Daisy. He put his hand down and said, "You know I was trying to help you." "I know. But it hurts. Why would you pull me to the floor like that?" she asked him in pain. "Because he is evil." Daisy answered. Waluigi decided to keep quiet and walked faster to the nurse.

…..

"Rosie? Rosie are you okay?" Peach asked Rosalina. Rosalina was in their room, asleep with a pad on her head. She moved a little and moaned sleepily. "I guess." She croaked with sleep in her voice. She attempted to get up but Peach laid her back down. "No, no, stay. Daisy told me that the nurse said to lie down until you are fully okay." She continued. With that, Daisy came in, with a lunch tray for her. "Well it's free period, which means we get a whole hour to ourselves. I got you some lunch." She said to Rosalina. "You feeling well?" she asked. "Mm hm" Rosalina hummed, saying yes. "A little bit." She continued. Daisy walked over to Rosalina's bed and set the tray down on the bedside table. "I don't know what you like, but I got you a wrap, milk and some gummies called Star Bits. I never heard of them, but they taste good. Taste one Peach." Daisy said, shoving a star bit in Peach's mouth. Peach smiled with an "Mmm!" "I know what Star Bits are, I eat them all the time." Rosalina said, happy to see her favorite snack. She ate one of the Star Bits and began eating her wrap.

Thirty minutes later, Rosalina was feeling much better, so the girls went outside to hang out with her friends. "Hi Peach!" greeted Mario. Yoshi, Toad, Toadette and Luigi were hanging out under a palm tree. "Hi Mario!" Peach answered and bent down to give Mario a kiss. "Guys, this is Rosalina. She is the new girl and I want her to be a part of our group as our new friend." Peach said, introducing Rosalina. The girls sat down on the picnic blanket and talked. "So I heard that Waluigi and Rosalina had something going on in Math." Toadette said. Peach and Rosalina explained the whole story to them. "Wow. I wonder where Waluigi is." Mario said. "He must be in his room." Luigi suggested. Mario pulled out his phone and texted him. A minute later, his phone buzzed. "He is at the cafeteria." Mario said, reading the text. "I really wouldn't care. I don't like him anyway." Peach said. "Neither do I. Neither does Rosalina." Daisy continued the sentence. "What? No. I don't dislike him." Rosalina corrected her. "You _like_ him?" Peach asked. "NO!" Rosalina yelled. "So you hate him?" Toad asked. "No, no, no! I don't hate him or like him!" Rosalina spat. "OH. So you are saying you LOVE HIM?" Daisy said teasingly. Rosalina blush. "Oh, oh she blushing!" Luigi teased. "Ooooooh is Rosie in love?" Peach said poking Rosalina. "Want an engagement ring Rosalina?" Toadette chimed. "Hey Rosalina maybe you two would make the perfect two!" Peach giggled. "Shut up!" Rosalina yelled hiding her face. "Oh we're sorry Rosie!" Peach continued, apologizing. "Yeah, sorry Rosalina." Daisy apologized, smiling. Everyone else apologized and Rosalina gave them and angry face which made them laugh even more.

…

Waluigi walked in the hallways searching for his locker. He found it, opened it and sighed. Rosalina. He didn't like her, wasn't in love, but ugh he wanted to know her. He wasn't in love. He WAS NOT in love. He kept telling himself that, as if he was coaching himself to not like her like that. He checked his schedule and wished that he didn't share classes with her again.

…

Rosalina went to the locker room with Peach for P.E. They changed into their P.E uniform which consisted of a red shirt and gold gym shorts. The girls tied their hair up in a ponytail and left. In the gym, another primate was present. "Donkey Kong is my name." he said, spinning a soccer ball on his finger. "I will be your P.E teacher for the year. You know, I believe in healthy living but being an ape I also believe in fun. So we will not be doing just fitness but sometimes we will be having fun, playing games." He continued. He led everyone to the fitness room and told them to knock themselves out. Rosalina took the treadmill along with Peach. They talked to each other to stay focused. "Looks like Waluigi isn't here." Peach told Rosalina. "Yeah, I guess not, but who is that chubby small guy?" Rosalina asked. Her uncovered eye was on a short guy with a big belly. He was lifting the heaviest weights like a pro. "That is Wario. He is Waluigi's best friend. He maybe fat, but he is very strong. He lifted me, Daisy, Mario and Luigi all at once without breaking a sweat." She answered. "WALUIGI!" DK screamed loudly. Peach nearly fell off her treadmill. Rosalina sighed. "He is here." she said. "Why are you late? And on the FIRST CLASS?!" He continued. "Well I dropped this one particular item. Then it flew away from me. So I had to chase it all the way to the end of the school gates. Then I figured out it was actually in my pocket." Waluigi answered while walking away. DK gave him this look, then continued working. Waluigi looked around to see Wario lifting weights. He approached him asking, "Is that blue blonde here?" and Wario nodded in response. He pointed to the treadmills to reveal two blondes running together. Waluigi sighed. He did want to know her but he didn't want to get distracted. But he still swiftly walked over, turned on the treadmill, than ran with them. "I'm going to take a break, then go on the bicycle." Peach told Rosalina. "Okay, I will stay on the treadmill." She answered. When Peach left, Waluigi looked over at a focused Rosalina, not noticing that he is there. He tapped her, and grinned. She rolled her eyes and stopped the treadmill. For the rest of the period she tried so hard to run away from him. She got so tired, for her last two periods she was asleep.

…

"I had enough of Waluigi and I literally just came here." Rosalina said in bed to Peach. It was nine fifty. It was almost time for everyone to go to sleep. "I'm telling you he isn't good." Peach said. "Just be sure to ignore him tomorrow, okay? Goodnight." She continued, turning off her lamp and turned to sleep. "Night Peachy." Rosalina replied, doing the same.

'Something about this Waluigi.' Rosalina thought to herself. 'Oh well. Tomorrow is another day'

Rosalina closed her eyes.

"Rosie?"

"Yes Peach?"

"Did you call me Peachy?"

"Yes I did."

"I like it."

"Why thank you."

"And Rosie?"

"Yes Peach?"

"Why do you cover your eye with that bang?"

"I don't know. I just like it."

"Can you uncover it tomorrow?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes, only one time I will pin it back."

"Thank you Rosie."

"Anything, Peachy."


	3. Chapter 3

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The alarm clock rang.

It was Friday that day.

"Rosalina groggily got up and went straight to the bathroom. Peach had spent the night with Daisy, so she wasn't there. She turned on the shower and thought to herself. Waluigi has been bothering her all week. He has been poking her, teasing her by throwing pens at her, touching her hair and kicking her but softly. 'What does he want from me?' she asked herself. Maybe he wants to have fun?

After ten minutes of showering, Rosalina got out and freshened up. She put on her uniform on, grabbed her bag and headed to the cafeteria. There, she decided to sit with Mario and Luigi, because Peach and Daisy weren't there yet. "Hello Rosalina!" Luigi chimed. "Hello." she greeted. "Everything okay? Something on your mind?" Mario asked Rosalina. She had this stressed look on her face. "Well, kind of." She replied. "You see Waluigi? Yeah he has been provoking me all week. It's a little annoying. But…" she paused. "Hi guys!" A voice came from behind them. It was Peach and Daisy. "Whatcha guys talking about?" Peach asked. "Rosalina was just saying That Waluigi bothered her but something else. What's up?" Luigi answered. Peach and Daisy immediately sat down. "The guy bothers you but what?" Daisy asked. Rosalina didn't really want to answer now that they were so interested. "Um." She hummed. "Tell us, Rosie, we wont tell anyone!" Peach said, even more exited. "H-he bothers m-me but um…. I-uh, well, I um…." Rosalina struggled. "Tell us please?" Daisy begged her. Rosalina sighed. "I… kinda…um, I uh." Rosalina kept struggling. She inhaled then exhaled. "I kind of like it." She finally let out. The girls gasped and let out a big smile. A VERY big, wide smile. "ROSIE LOVES WALUIGI!" Peach screeched. Rosalina turned red immediately. "NO I DON'T! SHUT UP!" she screamed. "OMG you really like that bad guy?" Daisy questioned. "I don't. I only enjoy him bothering me because it entertains me." She tried to tell them. "Yeah, sure." Luigi said, sarcastically. "Leave me alone." Rosalina said and got up for breakfast. "Hey Rosalina wait! Tell us more!" Mario yelled following her. "Go away!" she said, blushing.

….

It was first period.

Rosalina scurried into Lakitu's classroom and sat in her seat. She rested her head down and unpacked. While she did that, someone circled around her. She didn't bother look up. The figure kept circling and this time, flipped her bang covering her eye. "HEY!" she yelled, getting up. Waluigi looked at her eye. It looked the same as her uncovered one. He thought that she didn't have an eye or something was wrong with it. "Rosalina sit down. And please stop yelling, you are always so quiet." Lakitu said. Rosalina sat down and stared at Waluigi angrily. "You mad about me touching your hair? You mad your eye is uncovered? Okay princess, I will fix that." Waluigi said, reaching for her bang. Rosalina grabbed his wrist saying, "Don't touch me." Waluigi used his other hand. "Leave me alone." Rosalina asked. "Am I bothering you, princess?" Waluigi teased. He kept trying to touch her hair but she kept pushing him back. 'She is pretty strong' Waluigi thought. "Waluigi and Rosalina? Cut it out." Lakitu demanded. Waluigi put his hands down and Rosalina let go. She put her bang back down and put her head down.

….

"Did you see all that?" Waluigi asked Mario as he walked in. "Yeah I did." Mario said, chuckling. "I'm going to get her into some trouble." He said with a big grin on his face. He thought about what he will do for five minutes.

…

Waluigi decided to slink his way to the empty seat next to Rosalina. She looked at him and said, "What are you doing? Leave me be." He grinned at her, then began reading. "As long as you leave me alone you can stay here." She continued. He grinned again, saying "Sure thing, princess." She continued reading and he did too. But he still did remember he wanted to do something to her. He carefully reached for her back and pulled her hair. "Ow!" Rosalina whispered. She turned at him. "Stop." She told him. She continued reading. Waluigi repeated and so did Rosalina. He pulled her hair again and she said, "Can you stop?! Leave me alone!" "Or what?" Waluigi asked. He pulled her hair again and this time held on to it. "Hey!" she yelled, grabbing his wrist. Waluigi pulled harder and Rosalina yelped in pain. Others in the class started to stare at them. Mario was having the best time, trying not to burst out laughing. Waluigi pulled harder and harder until Rosalina had enough. She slapped him on the cheek and _**hard**_. He yelled and fell off the chair, still holding her hair, making her fall too. The class started giggling and laughing. "Rosalina and Waluigi? Is that you?" Lakitu asked, walking to the back. "That was strike three. You both have detention." He told them. Rosalina and Waluigi were on the floor, face to face. "What for?" she asked. "For physical fighting and causing a disturbance in class. See you tomorrow." Lakitu said, coldly. The bell rang and everyone rushed out the classroom. "Thanks a lot." Waluigi hissed at her. "Me? That was YOUR fault!" Rosalina yelled. "Well, princess, fighting over this is pointless. We are still going to have the first detention tomorrow." Waluigi told her, getting up and leaving. Rosalina got up and scurried to find Peach.

…

(Saturday)

"I'm so sorry Rosie." Peach said sympathetically. "It's okay Peach. I really don't care. I just don't want him to bother me." Rosalina replied. Rosalina dressed in a baby blue tank top and the navy blue short-shorts that Peach bought for her. "I will be fine." She told Peach. "Bye!" Peach waved. "Bye!" replied Rosalina.

….

"Why hello." Waluigi greeted. "I don't appreciate that you put me here." Rosalina snapped. "Well if that is how it will be like, fine." Waluigi said with his hands in the air. They walked in and sat down. "Well I see that you two finally showed up. If you have your phone, give it to me." Professor Lakitu said. Rosalina gave in her phone, but Waluigi didn't get up. Lakitu put Rosalina's phone in the drawer and got up. "I will be at the lounge. Do not even think about leaving because I will check up on you, and if you leave, I will have you suspended. Understand?" Lakitu said. "Yes." Rosalina answered. "Whatever." Waluigi answered. Lakitu left the classroom. "So princess, you still mad at me?" Waluigi said, getting up, to the chalkboard. "What do you want from me? Why do you keep bothering me?" Rosalina asked him. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You didn't do anything. You just seem lonely. So I fixed that." Waluigi retorted, throwing a ball up and down. "You didn't fix anything. You are just awful. I see why Peach doesn't like you." She snapped. "Wow, you are just so snappy today. Something on your mind?" he asked. "Even if I did have something on my mind, no chance in hell I would tell you." She said, coldly. "Oh so we using elementary school cusses huh? I see how you are Rosalina."

"What?"

"I see how you are then. Some nut. You are like a reversed candy. Soft and sweet in the outside, and a tough, cold, isolated witch in the inside."

Rosalina couldn't believe what she was hearing. She shot up from her seat and slowly began walking to him. "EXCUSE ME?" she screamed at him. "You are just some everyday girl here. You are just the same as everyone. A screaming, walking, broken toy." He continued. "And you are some angel? The only thing I have seen you do was hurt people! Including ME! And I am a broken toy? I AM THE REVERSED CANDY?!" Rosalina screamed, waving her finger. "Sit down, little girl." Waluigi said with sass in his voice. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Rosalina spat. "RELAX! You know you are just horrible! The only thing you have been doing to me the whole entire week was push me away and hurt me because of what you HEAR? How pathetic is that? You are just some miserable psychopath girl who is just a wannabe like everyone else. I thought you were special compared to every other girl here but you are just like everyone else. I thought you were going to stand out but you are just like everyone else. You are a copy of a copy. A worthless, disgusting…just a bitch." Waluigi said to her. Rosalina couldn't believe what she was hearing. She lost it. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU ARE THE WORST, MOST DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING. **I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!** " Rosalina let out with all the pure hatred in her heart. She was so angry, but so sad. She was hurt of what Waluigi said to her. She felt a strange feeling in her body. She fell to the floor and cried. "I-I wish I-I n-never *hic* me-e-et you!" she sobbed. Waluigi looked at her on the floor. He didn't want to, but he felt bad. Not even, he felt like a jerk. He wished he never called her a name or said something just mean to her. She wasn't like how he described, just upset because of what she told him. He walked over to her and knelt down. "I'm sorry, uh, Rosalina. I didn't mean-" Waluigi tried to say, but Rosalina looked up at him. Her face was red and full of tears. She looked just miserable. His face fell. "I-I'm sorry." He repeated. Rosalina cried even harder. "I-It's true. I-I just w-want t-t-t-to be no-orma-al and *hic* a-and I just w-want p-people to like m-e-e." she managed. "But people do like you. Peach and Daisy likes you. Mario like you, Luigi likes you." He said calmly. "Why are you telling me this? You hate me." Rosalina said, drying her tears. "Well princess, that is not completely true. I do like you, but you drive me crazy." Waluigi said bluntly. "You like me?" she asked. "Well of course. You are a pretty nice person. You aren't like the other girls in this school."

"But I thought you said-"

"I know what I said. That isn't true. You are special. You are like, just perfect the way you are now, you hear?" Waluigi said, shocked at his kindness. Rosalina was hurt about what he said before, but was touched that a guy like him would apologize and tell her that she was just perfect. She leaned on him. "Thank you." She told him. He wrapped his long arms around her as if they were hugging. "I won't say something like that again. I promise."

'She is so pretty'

'He is so sweet'

'I love her'

'I love him'

'No! What am I saying? I don't. She is just a friend. At least I think so. Right?'

'What am I thinking? He I don't love him at all. I'm so crazy.

Rosalina turned at him. "So are we friends?" Waluigi looked at her. "Woahhhh slow down. Maybe we will be friends." He told her. "Well okay. I just wish I didn't give Lakitu my phone." Rosalina said. Waluigi let go of her and got up. He went for the draw and opened it, and took out her Mushroom Phone.

 **Note: Mushroom is Apple in their world.**

"It was open the whole time?" Rosalina asked. "Yeah it was. I was gonna try to unlock it but I didn't have to." Waluigi answered her. "Which phone is this?" he asked her. "iCoin 8" Rosalina said. "Well damn. I still got the 7." Waluigi said, giving her the phone. Rosalina looked through her phone and texted Peach. Waluigi did the same with his phone. "Hey you didn't give in your phone, I thought you didn't have it." Rosalina told him. "I'm Waluigi, do you expect me to be honest?" Waluigi answered playfully. Rosalina giggled. For the rest of detention, the pair talked and laughed with each other.

…..

"That was fun." Rosalina said to Waluigi as the got out. "Yah it was. Hey, so um tomorrow I want to see you at the back somewhere around 8. I want to show you something, okay?" he asked. Was this a date? "Okay. I will be there." Rosalina replied. "Great." Waluigi said. He then slipped his fingers through Rosalina's, then held his hand on hers firmly. Shocked, Rosalina looked at him, then smiled. She tightened her hand on his. Feeling this, Waluigi rejoiced in the inside, and so did Rosalina. The holding of hands lasted around five seconds, then they parted. "See you." Rosalina called, waving. "You too princess." Waluigi called back.


	4. Chapter 4

"YOU AND WALUIGI ARE DATING?" Peach squealed. I was Sunday evening. Rosalina just told Peach that she agreed to meet Waluigi by night. "No! It's nothing like that. He is just going to show something to me." Rosalina explained. She was getting dressed for the meeting. "Peach help me with my bra please?" she requested. "Okay, which one?" Peach asked. "Second one."

Peach snapped on the strap for Rosalina and tossed her the shirt she was going to wear. "Just be careful." Peach warned, spraying perfume on Rosalina. "Don't worry about me." She said. "I will be just fine." She continued. "Oh yeah, and if you two kiss, spill it!" Peach teased poking her. "Shut up!" Rosalina yelled, smiling and giving Peach a gentle whack.

…

"Hello princess." Waluigi greeted. "Hi." Rosalina responded. "So what did you need to show me?" she asked. "A little rushy, aren't we? Okay fine, I will show you." Waluigi said. "Follow me." He continued and started walking. She followed him. "Where are we going?" she asked him. "Somewhere I hope you would like. And princess, stay next to me."

The pair jumped over the school fence. "Aren't we going to get into trouble?" Rosalina asked him. "If we do this wrong and too loud, yeah we are." Waluigi answered. "It gets pretty steep and bumpy over here, so hold my hand." He requested. "Okay." Rosalina obeyed and reached for his hand. They trudged through the bumpy hill. Rosalina almost fell three times, and eveytime she and Waluigi would laugh. They finally got to the top of the hill. Rosalina gasped to see a picnic blanket spread out with a basket on it. "Welcome to dinner." Waluig waid, letting go of her hand and sat down. Rosalina sat down as well and smiled. "This is what you wanted to show me?" she asked. "Well yes. This is an apology for being such a dick to you. I'm really sorry." He apologized again. "Aww, this is so sweet. Thank you." She said, happily. Waluigi reached in the basket and pulled out two paper plates. "Well I don't know what you like, so I just guessed. You like pancakes?" He asked. "Yes but, don't you think it's a little late to eat pancakes?" she asked, giggling. "Not in my world." Waluigi said, plating a stack of three, heart shaped pancakes. "Why heart shaped?" Rosalina asked with a little tease in her voice. "Well, uh that was the only cutter I had." Waluigi lied. He put syrup over them and handed her a knife and fork. "Thank you." Rosalina said and began cutting. She ate a piece and smile. "Mmm, who made these?" she asked him, enjoying. "Well as much as I don't want to brag, I did." Waluigi said, proudly. "These taste so good. You can cook?"

"I can, but don't tell."

"I won't, I promise. What else can you make?" Rosalina asked.

"Too many to count. But my specialty is Italian. Which I have cooked for myself." Waluigi said, proudly again. He reached in to get his pasta and began eating. "Can I try?" Rosalina asked. "You ask a lot of questions. Normally I don't share my food, but just this once, princess." Waluigi said and with that, he fed Rosalina a little bit of pasta and she went crazy. "Wow this tastes SO good! Even better than the pasta they serve at school." She chimed. "I told you. I am really good at Italian." Waluigi grinned. They ate and ate until they finished. "That was really yummy. Thank you." Rosalina thanked. "Whoa, whoa, hold up. We ain't done. How about some…" Waluigi said, reaching in the basket. "…dessert?" he continued, pulling out a small cake. "Once again, baked it myself, I kid you not." He said with a fist on his chest. Rosalina giggled at this and looked at it. It was once again, heart shaped, with one side white and the other chocolate. "Pick a side, princess." Waluigi pointed to the cake. "Um, can I have the chocolate side?" she asked him. "Dammit I was going to have the chocolate, but sure, I like vanilla too." He said chuckling. He cut the cake, and gave Rosalina her chocolate. He stuck another fork on the top of her cake and began eating his side. "I love it. You should cook me some more stuff." She said, eating. "I'd cook for you any day, as long as you like the food I serve you." He responded. She giggled and continued eating. After they finished the cake. Waluigi lied down. "Hey Rosalina, look up." He told her. She looked up at the sky and saw the most beautiful thing in the world to her. Stars. She gasped and said, "Wow, they are so beautiful!" "Like you." Waluigi said to himself. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay." Rosalina shrugged, then lying down, next to Waluigi. "I love stars." Rosalina said, stilled amazed by the stars. "I know they are. I found out about this place over the summer." He responded. They gazed at the stars a little then turned to each other. "I'm having fun." Rosalina told him. "So am I." he countered. Suddenly, they heard fireworks popping in the sky. Rosalina gasped and squealed in excitement. Waluigi couldn't help but chuckled, and stood up. Then he remembered something. "Oh yea, I forgot. I got something for you." He said, reaching in the basket once again. He turned, then showed her a bracelet. Rosalina couldn't believe it. She watched him put the jeweled bracelet on her wrist and smiled. "When did you get this?" she asked him. "Yesterday. This is just another way of saying I'm sorry." He said with a hand scratching the back of his neck. "Thank you it's beautiful." Rosalina said, giving him a hug. This surprised Waluigi. He hugged her back and scored himself. Okay fine, he had to admit it. He loves her. He loved her ever since he first laid eyes on her. And he hoped she felt the same. The two stared at the fireworks show. The suddenly, Rosalina shivered. Waluigi noticed. "Are you cold?" he asked her. "Yes I am." She answered, still shivering. Waluigi doesn't get cold so easily, so he took off his black and purple leather jacket. He threw it over her and she put it on. "Thank you." She said. They continued watching the fireworks show. Waluigi decided to make a move. He slowly slinked his fingers into her hand. Then he moved his hand into her hand. Then he tightened his grip, holding her soft hand. Rosalina noticed this and melted inside. She returned the hold. 'We are actually holding hands! YES!' Rosalina thought to herself. Waluigi scored himself again. Then he notice Rosalina moving. She rested her head on his shoulder. Another score.

After a while, the show stopped. "That was so beautiful." Rosalina said, softly. "Yea it was. You know what princess? I'm happy you came. I'm happy you didn't just say yes to say yes. Every other girl has done that to me." He said sadly. "What? Why?" Rosalina pondered. "Because I am a bad guy. I steal, I cheat and lie. No one ever liked that. So I tried to change, but I can't. No girl really accepts that…." Waluigi continued. He sighed. "I can help you. I will give you a chance." Rosalina said, facing him. He looked down. "Don't be sad. They aren't worth your time." She continued, lifting his head. "I'm not like those girls. I care about you. I always cared about you. Even when you got me in trouble and bothered me. I really do care about you and I care a lot." She told him. "Thank you." He said, with much love and happiness in his heart. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and gave a small squeeze. The hug continued and Waluigi thought to himself. 'She is so beautiful. And she cares! She acutally cares about me!' "You smell nice." He said, when he noticed her sweet aroma. "Thank you." She said, with a small smile. A moment of silence filled the atmosphere, and Rosalina closed her eyes. Waluigi noticed this and decided to make a move that he wanted to make a little later. He pushed away the girl's bang gently. She opened her eyes to stare at the boy's own. 'Her eyes are so beautiful' he thought. 'He has such pretty eyes' she thought.

Rosalina's heart started racing. She noticed the space between she and Waluigi was smaller. And it got smaller and smaller. Her heart was racing more and more as the gap between them closed. Waluigi's heart raced too. The gap got smaller and smaller until their lips finally met. Rosalina never felt so much joy in her heart. She moved one to the back of his head and the other on his shoulder. Waluigi exploded inside. He scored himself over and over, fist-pumping and jumping around in his head. The kiss lasted around eight seconds, than they parted. They stared at each other, then Rosalina smiled. Waluigi smiled and said, "I didn't think that would ever happen to me, princess." "I didn't think so either." Rosalina said, giggling. She brush Waluigi's hair with her fingers and rested on his chest again. "I really like you Rosalina. Even though we met only what, last week?" Waluigi said. "That sounds pretty odd. But who cares?" Rosalina countered. "It's not like we are getting married." Waluigi continued. Rosalina nodded. "I like you too, Waluigi." Rosalina said, sweetly. Waluigi held her hand again, and they kissed once more.

Around a half hour later, Waluigi checked his phone. It was 10:09. They had to be back by 10:30, so he decided to get going. He looked at Rosalina. She was fast asleep. She packed up the basket with him after the kiss. He moved the sleeping girl so he can hold her in his arms. He picked up the basket, got up and started walking as carefully as he can. She looked so adorable when sleeping. He kissed her head softly. This was so out of character for him! This was so weird. They first met not even a week ago, and they already like each other? So much that they even kissed? The weirder part is, they "hated" each other. Wait, no they didn't, they admitted that they actually cares for each other. Whatever it is, they like each other now. Too fast? Who even cares? They never had this special feeling before. Why not embrace it?

Waluigi entered the school building quietly. He looked for Rosalina and Peach's room. 11A, 11B, 12A, 12B, ah ha! 13A. He quietly opened the door. The room was dark. He heard Peach's heavy breathing, a sign that she is asleep. The moon's light made the room nice and bright, so he could find his way around the room. He walked in, and turned on Rosalina's lamp on her bedside table. He laid her down on her bed, gently. She moved a little and yawned. She opened her left eye very slightly. "Hm?" she said, stretching. "Shh, close your eyes. It's 10:23. School in the morning, remember?" Waluigi whispered. "I had fun tonight. That kiss made my life shine like a star." Rosalina croaked with sleep in her eyes. "Me too. Now sleep. I don't want to wake up Peach, so goodnight." "Give me a nightie kiss." Rosalina asked groggily. "You're kinda taking that kiss a bit far but fine." Waluigi shrugged, bending over, kissing her. "Night." Rosalina said. "See you tomorrow." Waluigi said, walking away, closing the door.

…..

"How did your night go?" Luigi asked Waluigi. Waluigi grinned. "Let's just say I ended up carrying her, asleep, back to her room." "You got her bro?" Luigi asked with excitement boiling. "HELL YEA I DID!" Waluigi yelled jumping and giving Luigi a high-five. "YES! That's my boy" Luigi yelled.

 **Note: Rosalina and Waluigi make an adorable couple, right? I am totally committed to this series. I am currently working on chapter five!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning Rosie! I didn't see you come back last night." Peach told Rosalina as she got up. Rosalina yawned. "Yeah I know. You were asleep when I came back." Rosalina stretched. Putting on her uniform, Peach said, "So, what did you do last night?" and Rosalina's cheeks got hot. "Oh, nothing. He showed me the stars and the fireworks show." Rosalina replied, trying not to let Peach know about the kiss. "So it was a date?" Peach asked, gasping. "N-no! It wasn't anything like that!" Rosalina tried to say, stuttering a little. "Oooooh someone's getting defensive!" Peach teased. "Stop Peachy, stop. Nothing happened between me and Waluigi last night." Rosalina said, rushing to get dressed. "I didn't ask you if anything happened between you and Waluigi, I just said asked what you did." Peach said slyly. "Um, uh…um… Peach that is practically the SAME THING!" Rosalina yelled. "No it's notttt!" Peach said in a teasy voice. "I don't want to talk about this." Rosalina turned around and told her. "Rosie if you didn't do anything special or important I know you would have told me." Peach pointed out. "But I did tell you. He showed me the stars and the fireworks." Rosalina said, losing some patience. "For FOUR HOURS?" Peach hollered, still teasy. "The Sunday firework show is only around ten to thirty minutes. AND the stars become visible at around nine. So, I'm pretty sure you did more than watch fireworks and look at stars."

Rosalina exhaled. "Leave it alone Peach." Rosalina said, grabbing her bag and leaving. "Rosie!" Peach called, but she got no answer. 'UGH!' Peach said, angrily. Outside, Rosalina speed walked to the cafeteria. She rushed to get her breakfast and sat down alone. She took out her book and read while eating. A short while later, she heard a voice. "Hey, princess."

It was Waluigi. Rosalina was happy to see him. "I got you some Star Bits. I heard you liked them." He said, tossing her a pack. "Thank you!" she chimed happily. Waluigi sat down with his tray of food and bag. "So princess, about last night, did you tell anyone yet?" he asked her. "No, Peach did question, but I didn't answer her." Rosalina said, eating her Star Bits. "Good. I'm not intending on telling either. That would kind of make you look bad." Waluigi said, exhaling in relief. "I really wouldn't care, though." Rosalina told him, confidently. "Easy to say. Trust me, you will end up caring." Waluigi retorted.

A few tables away, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi and Toadette were watching the pair. "I can't believe she just ditched us like that just to sit with Waluigi!" Daisy yelled. "Lower your voice Daisy, and yeah I can't believe it either." Toadette said, patting Daisy's arm. "Well this morning I asked her about what happened last night and she didn't really say anything. She was just getting defensive. Then she left without waiting for me." Peach said, staring at the pair talking. "Yosh, Yoshi!" Yoshi chimed. "You really think they are a thing?" Daisy asked him. "Yoshi! Yoshi, yosh, yosh, Yoshi!" Yoshi continued. "Maybe they ARE dating." Daisy said still keeping her eye on Rosalina and Waluigi. "Just leave it alone." Peach said, sadly, and getting up. "The bell will ring soon. Let's go" she said throwing out her breakfast.

…..

The bell rang and Rosalina went into the classroom. She didn't see Peach at their lockers which was weird, but she didn't want to talk to her because she knew how much of a hard time she will give her. She took a seat and waited. She looked at the door the whole time. There he was. He sauntered into the room, and sat next to her. He reached for her hand and held it. She smiled at him and returned the hold. They were at the very back of the room, so no one really saw. "So Waluigi, are we together now?" Rosalina asked him. "Well princess, knowing we kissed yesterday and we are holding hands now, I would say we are." Waluigi answered. "Okayyy!" Rosalina said, happily. "So anyway, how about we go on, you know, a date on Friday night. Surprise, date. I chose just this once." He asked her. "Sure. Where will I meet you?" Rosalina asked him. "Front of the school. By around six?" he said. "Sure thing. I will be there."

"Oh and can you smell pretty again?" Waluigi requested. "Okay fine. For you." Rosalina beamed at him.

…

When first period ended, Peach looked for Rosalina. "Rosie? Rosie! Where are you?!" She yelled. She looked left and right and finally saw her and…. Waluigi? She hid behind a column near a class and watched. She stared at them walking. Then they turned facing her. What's this? WHAT'S THIS? **WHAT IS THIS?** HANDS? They are holding hands. **They are** _ **holding hands**_ _ **.**_ Peach began to freak out a little bit and watched a little more. They were talking and talking, then suddenly, _**WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS?!**_ A kiss? They kissed! They kissed! The freaking **KISSED.** Peach nearly passed out at this. She continued staring at them. They are STILL KISSING. She rubbed her eyes and blinked furiously. She hid her head against the column and widened her eyes. They hugged and waved goodbye at each other. Peach collapsed to the floor. She crawled her way to math class and sat in her seat. She was shaking so much, witnessing that kiss. "Hi Peachy!" Rosalina greeted, sitting down next to her. "I'm really sorry for snapping at you like that this morning. Is there anything I could do to make it up?" she continued. "O-o-oh, nothing. I'm just fine, Rosie." Peach said, with shock in her voice. "Are you okay? You seem sick. You are pretty pale. Do you need the nurse?" Rosalina asked, worriedly. "I'm just peachy!" Peach repeated trying to calm down. Daisy walked in the classroom. Once she saw Peach's face white as snow, she turned to Rosalina. "Is she okay?" she asked with genuine concern. "I don't really know. She told me she was fine." Rosalina shrugged. "Ummmm, I'm going to the bathroom. And Daisy, I am taking you with me" Peach said, getting up and grabbing Daisy's wrist. Rosalina watched them. And as they exited the room, she put her head down and tried to figure out what was Peach's problem.

…

"Peach! What is going on?!" Daisy demanded. Peach put both hands on Daisy's shoulders. Peach grew closer and closer to her and said, "Rosalina and Waluigi are dating." And Daisy laughed so much that she cried. 'I'm serious!" Peach yelled. Daisy immediately stopped. "Wait, you are? That wasn't a joke?" she asked. "No! And I witnessed… stuff." Peach continued, shakily. "Stuff? What stuff?" Daisy asked. "THEY KISSED!" Peach hollered. She put her hand to her chest as if she was having some heart attack. Daisy turned white and stared at Peach. "WHAT?" She spat. "Yes. They kissed. That villain kissed our best friend. Why couldn't she have told me?" Peach wondered, hurt. "I don't know. Maybe she is worried about what you would say?" Daisy suggested. "But why though? I thought we were friends." Peach said in a sad tone. "Maybe she just doesn't trust you like that?" Daisy told her, comforting her. Peach sighed. "Want to go back?" Daisy asked her. "Sure." Peach agreed. The two girls walked back to math class.

…..

 **Note: the dots are for scene change**

Miss Candy gave the class some equations to do. Rosalina didn't do them though. She just sat there, thinking of Waluigi and biting her pencil. She felt a tap at her hand, and turned to see who tapped her. None other than Waluigi. She even forgot he was in that class. He must have come late, but sneaked in here. He smiled at her and made a peace sign. She did the same, and saw him chuckle discretely. She smiled at that chuckle. He pulled out his phone and lowered his hand, so Miss Candy wouldn't see. He seemed to be texting something. Then he looked up at her and pointed to his phone. Knowing what he wanted, she pulled out her phone. She brought it to class with her. She turned it on and saw that he texted her. It said, **Whats good princess** with a blow kiss emoji next to it. She smiled and swiped to text him back. She responded **nothing really im just so bored of math**. Peach being next to her, saw what Rosalina was doing. With her head still up, she peeked at the name on top to see who she was talking too. It said "Cutie". Cutie? Who in the world is this "Cutie?" Peach looked back up so Rosalina wouldn't see her peeking. She waited three seconds then looked back down.

 **Note: Every time you see texts, the bold is Waluigi and the** _ **bold italics**_ **is Rosalina.**

 **Whats good princess**

 _ **Nothing really im just so bored of math**_

 **Same princess and tbh I wanna sleep but at the same time I wanna be with you**

 _ **Aww, same here and you know I wish we were in the back so we could hold hands again because I love holding your hand**_

 **Your hands are soft you know**

 _ **It's my lotion hehe I made it myself**_

 **Ah so I see you make cosmetics**

 _ **Don't judge me *laughing emoji***_

 **You know I would never *laugh emoji***

 **So anyway I was thinking of spending some time together at library at free period, you know after lunch**

 _ **Why not at lunch?**_

 **Because you have to hang around with Peach and her other friends**

 _ **But I don't want to because she will keep asking me questions about me and you**_

 **You will be fine**

 **At the Library, k?**

 _ **Okay fine. Put your phone away, the bell will ring soon.**_

And with that, the two put their phones in their pocket. Peach couldn't believe what she had read. She didn't like that she snooped in Rosalina's business, but she also didn't like how that cutie was Waluigi and that she doesn't want to talk to her because of Peach interrogating her. Her heart sank to the thought that, does Rosalina even want to be her friend? The bell rang and everyone left the classroom, but Peach sauntered out, being the last one gone.

….

It was lunch.

Rosalina decided to sit with Peach, Daisy and Toadette for the day. She took a tray and got her lunch. It was a hamburger with fries on the side. She found the table were the girls were at and sat down. "Hello!" she greeted in a cheery tone. "Hi!" the girls greeted back. Instantly Rosalina pulled out her buzzing phone. She giggled after she typed in her password and began texting. "What's funny?" Toadette asked her. "Oh nothing." Rosalina answered with her eyes still on the phone. "You can tell us." Daisy told her. "It's nothing, though." Rosalina repeated. Toadette, Daisy and Peach stared at each other. "So what are you doing?" Peach asked the giggling girl. "Oh nothing really." Rosalina repeated for the third time. Peach was getting a little fed up. "So Rosie, how about we hang out at free period?" she suggested. "We could meet up in Toadette's room." She continued. "Oh, uh, I can't." Rosalina said, not looking at Peach, still. "Why not?" Daisy asked in a suspicious tone. "I'm busy." The teal girl responded. "Busy? Doing what?" Toadette asked in the same tone as Daisy's. "Oh, uhhh." Rosalina said, taking her eyes off her phone and thinking of a lie. "Well, um, Donkey Kong wanted me to do something for him and I said yes." Rosalina said quickly. "Are you sure?" Peach asked her. "Of course I am!" Rosalina responded immediately. She checked her phone again. "Anyway um, I'm going to our room. See you!" she told Peach, bolting off. "What was that?" Toadette asked. Peach explained what she witness to Toadette. The little pink mushroom girl was in shock. "During free period, look for her." Peach asked the two girls. And the girls nodded in agreement.

…

Rosalina ran to her and Peach's room. She scrambled to find a perfume and sprayed it all over her. Then she looked for her diary. She plopped on the bed and wrote in it.

 _So Waluigi and I are going to meet at the library today. Oh I can't wait! But I am pretty worried at the same time Peach and the girls are on to me. As I already said, Waluigi and I being together is a big secret. I want to tell Peach so much but she would probably do anything to convince me to not be with him. Ugh._

She kept writing and writing, waiting for free period to come.

….

Rosalina's phone buzzed. **Get ur booty over here** ***heart eyes emoji*** Rosalina smiled and went to the library.

"Hey!" she said, when she saw Waluigi. "What's up, princess?" he asked, spreading his arms out. Rosalina ran and hugged him. "Oh, nothing much." She answered, in a joyful tone. Waluigi took her hand and lead her to the couch. "Sit with me." He requested, sitting down. "Gladly." Rosalina obeyed, sitting next to him, cuddling. She took out her book and began reading. Waluigi looked down and asked her, "What book is this?" and she looked up at him. "It's called, 'Notorious'" she answered, pointing to the cover. The boy nodded and she opened the book again. She continued reading and after a while, she felt something touch her head. She flinched and looked up. It was just Waluigi. He was stroking her hair, gently. She actually enjoyed the touch, so she smiled softly and continued her reading.

…..

"I saw her go in the library." Toadette said quietly to Peach. Daisy was spending her time with Luigi, so she wasn't going to help out. "Okay, let's go." Peach said, rushing. She picked up Toadette to move a little quicker. At the library, Toadette and Peach crawled in, as quickly as they can. "Okay Toadette, you are small, so you won't be able to be seen. Look around and if you find something, report to me." Peach detailed to the little Toad. Toadette nodded in agreement and ran off. She scurried all around the library like a maze. Then, she finally found something. On the table near the couches, she found…. What's this? **What's this?** The couches were empty, but she found something. She found the purple hat that Waluigi usually wears and Rosalina's silver and gold star barrette on top of it. _They were here_ Toadette thought. She ran back to Peach with the evidence. "Peach! On the table next to the couch, these two things were right next to each other. The barrette was on top of the hat." She told her, waving the hair accessories in the air for Peach to see. Peach took the objects and looked at them. "They were here. Maybe they are still here." Peach suggested. "They are probably there, though. Maybe I didn't see them or they didn't see me." Toadette explained. "That could be. Come on, let's go to the couches, but quietly." Peach whispered, going on the floor. Toadette was practically already on the floor, so she just walked.

The two girls found arrived at the couches. "Look!" Peach whispered loudly, but as quietly as she can. She found the two, cuddling and reading Rosalina's book. She and Toadette scurried to a nearby full bookcase to hide. Peach separated a few books to see what they were doing, and Toadette did the same. At the couch, Waluigi pulled his phone out from his uniform pants pocket and turned it on. "It's just 12:40. Still have time for ourselves." He said. "Rosalina looked up and closed her book. "Really? That's great!" She said. She shifted and sat on the boy's lap. Peach gave Toadette a gentle kick. Toadette got up and watched. Her eyes widened as she watched Rosalina sit on Waluigi's lap. The girls looked at each other and continued watching.

"So Waluigi. Remember that text that I sent you about not wanting to tell Peach? Well I'm kind of debating if I shoud." Rosalina told Waluigi. "Honestly I know the boys got my back so I told them. They didn't tell anyone else. If they did the whole school would have known." He responded. "Well, I really don't know. I really, really want to tell her and Daisy but I think they would disapprove and say things like, 'Why are you dating a bad guy?' or 'He is a bad influence' or 'He will do something to you' and I really don't want that." She continued. She rested her head on his chest. "Princess, if you really don't want to tell her now, you don't have to. Maybe sometime, when you have the courage to tell her, just go up to her and spill. Maybe she will be happy, or maybe she will be upset. It doesn't matter in the end. Point is that you told her and finally. She wouldn't purposely hurt you, right?" Waluigi encouraged. This put a smile on Rosalina's face. "Thank you." She said, softly. She slipped her hand in his hand. They locked fingers and he stroked her hair again. "You seeing this too?" Peach whispered to Toadette. "Locking fingers and the stroking of the hair? Yup." She confirmed.

"You know, I think you are so cute." Rosalina told Waluigi. "Oh really? Well I think you smell cute." He answered, burying his head on her neck giving a loud, playful sniff. Rosalina laughed at this as that tickled her. "Stop it!" she demanded in a fit of laughter. He let go of her hand and tickled her some more. He tickled her sides and neck. "Stoppit!" she repeated, still laughing. "Fine, princess." He obeyed and stopped the tickles. The pair cooled down and locked fingers again. Rosalina sighed. Waluigi sighed. "I love being with you. Around you or thinking about you, I love it." She told him. She rested her head on his chest once again. "Same, princess. Even when we 'hated' each other, I still love being in your presence." Waluigi responded. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Back at the bookcase, Peach and Toadette were still watching. "You catch all that, Peach?" Toadette asked, quietly. "Yes I did. Keep watching, though." Peach answered, concentrating on the pair.

Waluig lifted Rosalina's head up. "Do you like me?" he asked her. "Of course I do." She answered, sweetly. "Prove it." He commanded her. And with that he planted his lips on hers. Peach and Toadette nearly passed out when they saw this. Toadette had to duck-tape her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Peach kept watching, turning from pale, to ivory, to pure white. Rosalina turned herself more, to face Waluigi. Waluigi wrapped both his arms around Rosalina's waist. Then Rosalina place her hands on his shoulders. The world around them was nonexistent. It was no one but them. Rosalina's heart beat fast in excitement, and so did Waluigi's. The sweet little kissed lasted for a while. They parted for some air, then connected again. Waluigi pushed Rosalina's bang out of the way, then tried to make the kiss more exciting. He bit her lip just a little, and Rosalina instantly got what he intended to do. Then, **boom. Tongue.** Then came the tongue. Rosalina thought this tongue kiss was disgusting at first, but she eventually got over it and enjoyed it. Toadette and Peach stopped watching. They had enough. They quietly got up and ran back to the hallway and outside, to get some air.

Inside, the couple were still locking lips. It has been a very short while, so they were a little uncomfortable. Waluigi managed to slowly shift himself, making him lie down on the chair. Rosalina was on top of him. He decided to make another move. He rubbed Rosalina's back in a steady pace, to make her relax. And she did relax. She was so very calm and happy, that she smiled and giggled in between kisses. This made Waluigi very pleased to see she was enjoying it as much as he was.

After a while, the two pulled away from each other. They breathed and breathed. Rosalina hugged him and said, "That was fun. When you rubbed my back I felt so good." Waluigi hugged back. "I enjoyed it as much as you did, princess." He said. He checked the time on his phone and reminded her, "Its 12:55. We should get to our lockers." Rosalina got up with him. She found her barrette and put it back in her hair. She gave Waluigi his hat back and they walked out together.

 **Final Word: WOW lengthy chapter. Took me hours and hours to write this. Well I gotta do my homework. So bye!**

 **P.S What do you think will happen next chapter?**

 **P.P.S I cant explain how much I LOVED writing this chapter. Waluigi and Rosalina SHOULD be a hinted couple in the Mario world someday.**


	6. Chapter 6

"PEACHY!" Rosalina yelled, running to Peach and hugging her tightly. Peach was frightened. "Hi Rosalina. What's up?" she manages to say. "Oh nothing really. Hey do you want to go to the garden with me? You know to plant some sweet little flowers and fruits?" Rosalina asked her. "Well, uh, I-I would love to. But, I, uh, am going on a date with Mario today!" Peach lied. Rosalina's happy expression remained on her face. "Oh, really? How sad! I will ask Daisy then. Bye!" Rosalina said, skipping off. Peach stood there dumbfounded. Rosalina is never this happy. She IS a happy and calm person, but not this cheery. She was even cheery than Peach usually is right now.

Yesterday, Peach and Toadette confirmed that Rosalina wand Waluigi are Toadstool High's new couple. Peach walked through the hallways to her room. She thought to herself, 'How do I get to tell Rosalina to trust me?' and unlocked the door and opened it. She plopped on her bed and checked her phone. Free period just began. She kicked off her red pumps and lied down on her stomach. She turned on the TV in front of her and began watching some drama that she was interested in. After a while, she fell asleep.

In the library, Rosalina was laying on the couch with Waluigi. Waluigi was stroking her hair and she was going through papers in her binder. She pulled out two papers that she received in the beginning of the year. One was the sports tryouts and the second was the Kart Racing tryouts. "Hey, Waluigi. Are you going to try out for any sports this year?" she asked Waluigi. Still stroking her hair, he answered, "Yeah, soccer. You going to, princess?" Rosalina wouldn't really mind, but she was incredibly out of shape. "No, I won't because I can't. My body isn't made for sports." She told him. "Uh-huh." Waluigi nodded. "What's that other paper you got there?" he asked her. Rosalina put the tryout paper behind the Kart Racing paper. "Oh, it's that Kart Racing team tryouts, I'm not sure, it looks pretty scary." She said. "Well, don't worry, princess. I'm gonna join too. So as Peach, Mario and the rest of the crew. We will have your back." He told her softly, rubbing her shoulder. "So hey, I want to tell you something about that Kart team. Most of the people in this school, used to go to Toadstool Elementary. That is just around a block away from here. That school had this Kart Racing team, too. The team had me, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario, Yoshi, Birdo, Daisy, Toad and Toadette, and some demon kid called Bowser Junior. We were the junior kart team. We competed against so many teams around this country! It was the life, man. You should join, but it is a LOT of work." He explained to her. "Do you really think I should?" Rosalina asked him, in an unsure voice. "Trust me. It's a lot of work but extremely fun." He responded. "But I know nothing about Kart Racing." She pleaded. He got up, held her hand and pulled her up. "I know where you can find some short book about this. It's like an intro to Kart Racing. We will get one, but I think you should just get a head start." He told her. He went to a bookcase and pulled out a book. He showed it to her. It was an intro to racing. It showed the basics of kart characteristics, kart safety, et cetera. She sat back down at the couch and began reading. Waluigi sat next to her and read with her. Rosalina then cuddled with him. They shifted their position the feel more comfy. "This is too much to read." Rosalina finally said after around three minutes of reading. "Well, what do you want to do?" Waluigi asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She turned to him. "I dunno, anything, as long as it's with you." She said, sweetly. She giggled, and hearing this, Waluigi lifted her chin and kissed her. The kiss eventually became more passionate. They lied down, with Rosalina on top. Waluigi did the same thing he did last time, rubbing her back. But this time, he got carried away, accidently rubbed a little too low. This made Rosalina flinch and parted from him. "I'm so sorry!" Waluigi apologized, sincerely. "No, it's okay. It, actually felt nice." She told him. "Really?" he asked her. "Yes, really." She answered, sitting back up.

The pair shrugged it off and continued. Then suddenly, two people walking in through the door. It was Peach and Mario. They had come to spend some time together. Peach had absolutely no idea Rosalina and Waluigi was in there, having some fun together. She and Mario sauntered to the couches quietly. The two noticed Rosalina and Waluigi locking lips. They sat down on the couch across them. Peach just stared and turned white. She rested on Mario and signaled him that she is pretty uncomfortable. Mario coughed and he coughed loudly. Rosalina and Waluigi stopped. They slowly turned their heads to see Mario and Peach looking at them. Surprise, Rosalina immediately hopped off Waluigi. The two blushed madly. Waluigi coughed. "Um, hello." He greeted, looking away from them. Rosalina shifted uncomfortably. "Hi." Peach said back. "So, uh, bad time?" Mario asked the pair. Peach slightly whacked his side at that comment. He stared at her and made a face. "No its…its okay." Rosalina answered. Silence filled the room. "Um, it's almost time, so uh, I might leave. And I will take Rosalina with me." Waluigi declared, standing up and grabbing Rosalina's wrist. They practically ran out of the library and into the hallway.

"Mario!" Peach yelled. "You see? Did you see?" she said, shaking his arm. "I know. I'm not surprised, though. Waluigi already told me about it." He responded. Peach stared at him. "What? **You did? And you never told me?!"** Peach demanded. "Well, I thought you already knew!" Mario countered, defensively. Peach sighed. "Well at least she doesn't bother having to tell me." She said, sadly. Mario rubbed her shoulder, turned her to face him and kissed her sweetly. She immediately smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Mario." She said.

...

In P.E class, Donkey Kong called the students to sit on the bleachers so he can make some special announcements. As he talked, he paced back and forth. "As you can see, I have called all of you to talk to you. None of you are in trouble, so don't worry." He began. He pulled out a folded paper from his polo shirt pocket. He opened it and continued speaking. "As you might or might not know, sports tryouts are the upcoming week. The sports available for tryouts are Tennis, Golf, Baseball, Basketball, Soccer, and Volleyball. All tryout times are from 5:00-6:50. Tennis on Sunday, Basketball on Monday, Soccer on Tuesday, Baseball on Wednesday, Golf on Thursday, and Volleyball on Friday." He detailed. "Don't be late. If not there by 5:00, don't show up." He continued. DK pulled out another folded paper. Before he spoke, he heard the gym doors open. It was Waluigi. DK facepalmed. "You do realize that I could fail you for gym right? **BE HERE ON TIME OR ELSE YOU FAIL AND GET DOUBLE DETENTION."** DK hollered at him. Waluigi didn't even flinch. He thumbed up to DK and sat down next to Rosalina, who was far away from everyone else, including Peach. He kissed her head, saying, "Hi princess." And she smiled, saying hi back.

"Anyway. As you also know, we are going to hold tryouts for the Toadstool Academy Kart Racing team. More will be detailed if you wish to partake in afternoon Kart Racing classes before the tryouts. This will be held from Monday to Friday of next week and tryouts will be on Saturday of the following week." He explained to the class. He put the papers and told them to assemble in the center of the gym. "Today you will be doing a series of exercises. First will be push-ups, then sit-ups, shuttle runs and more things my brain can come up with. After all that, we will play some dodgeball." He announced. With that, everyone lined up, got on their hands and knees **(pause to that)** , got into position and began the push-ups. DK counted from one to ten around two times. Rosalina was struggling. As she mentioned before, she was very out of shape. Whenever she went down, she struggled to go up. She fell to the floor almost every time she tried. She looked up, to see Peach. Peach wasn't really having a hard time doing this. She was fit enough, but she wasn't that strong at the same time. She pushed up in a slow tempo. The she looked to her right to see Waluigi. Waluigi was doing this in a breeze. Even though he looked a little bit scrawny, he was pretty strong. DK blew his whistle and everyone stopped. "SIT UPS!" he hollered to everyone. "Everyone pick a partner! Your partner will hold your feet." He continued. Rosalina and Waluigi turned to each other. Peach did turn to Rosalina, but seeing that she already chose Waluigi saddened her and angered her. Instead, she turned to a pretty-looking girl, who called herself Pauline.

Rosalina decided to go first. "Hey, princess. Here is some motivation for ya. Everytime you sit up, you gotta gimme a kiss." Waluigi told her with a smirk. Rosalina smiled back. "Oh why?" she asked him. "Because, I don't want you slacking off, and I want you to build some muscle. You might need that for some kart-racing. Plus when I saw you struggle, I couldn't help but shed a tear." He answered her with a devilish smiled. "Aw, you cried for me?" she asked him, pretending she was about to cry with happiness. "Well, not CRY, but you know, I felt bad." Waluigi chuckled. "Uh-huh." Rosalina said, giggling. She readied herself on the floor. DK blew his whistle again and everyone began. When Rosalina got up, she and Waluigi moved in close enough to give each other a small kiss. They continued doing this, and Peach looked at them. She sighed. After a while of doing this, DK told everyone to stop and switch. Rosalina got up and Waluigi lied down. They did the same as before.

When P.E was over, Rosalina was exhausted. After their game of dodgeball, she staggered into bathroom to wash her hands. She looked into the mirror and saw a small bruise on her face. It was from a ball, that Wario used to hit her. He didn't mean to hit her in the face. After that, he apologized to her sincerely, and she forgave him. When she went back up, only the girls were in the gym. DK was there with a scale and a checkboard. "So girls, take off your shoes because I will weigh you all." He told them. The girls obeyed and kicked off their sneakers. The girls made a single file line in front of the scale. Rosalina walked to stand behind Peach. "Hi, Peachy." She greeted. "Oh, hi Rosie!" she countered. "So Peach, listen. I want to apologize for not telling you that-" Rosalina started but Peach interrupted her. "You and Waluigi are dating? Yeah, it's okay." She told her, with a considerate smile. "You're not mad? I mean I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't know how." Rosalina continued, blushing a little. "It's fine, Rosie. I'm totally not mad at you. But from now on, tell me everything, okay?" she asked. "I promise, I will." Rosalina said, hugging Peach. She turned around to see that it was her turn. Peach stepped on the scale and waited. After a few seconds, the scaled showed "104 lbs" then Peach stepped off. "Hm, I lost two pounds. That is something!"she said, happily. Rosalina was the last one on line. She hopped on the scale and waited. The scale after a few seconds, said "Error" DK looked and told her to step off, then back on again. She did, but the same thing appeared. A few girls made their way to the scale, surrounding Rosalina. "Hm. It only does that whenever something too heavy is on it." DK said, scratching his head. A few girls whispered. This made Rosalina feel embarrassed. "Peach, get the other scale." DK commanded, Peach went to the closet to get a different scale. She skipped back and placed it next to the other scale Rosalina was on.

Rosalina hopped off the first scale and hopped on the other one. She waited a little while. When the number of her weight appeared, Rosalina's eyes widen. Peach gasped. The other girls around her gasped and giggled. Then the giggles turned into fits of laughter. Rosalina wanted to sink. She looked up at the scale again. "202 lbs" She stepped off, grabbed her sneakers and ran off to the locker room. "Rosie! Wait! They don't mean it!" Peach said, running after her. DK was furious. The last thing he ever wanted was for one of his students to feel bad, or be made fun of. " **HEY!** " his voiced boomed. The girls immediately stopped laughing and flinched. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. Making fun of poor Rosalina like that? What is wrong with you? If I hear another word from anyone of you, you will be sent home for a month. **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?** " he demanded. The girls nodded in fear and defeat. They scurried to the bathrooms to wash up.

In the locker room, Rosalina sat down on the bench and cried. She cried and cried hard. It wasn't her fault that she was so heavy. She wasn't chubby and she didn't eat too much. "Rosie? Where are you?" she heard a voice say. It was Peach. Peach listened and heard her sobs. She followed the sound of cries, and finally found her. Rosalina looked up at Peach. Peach gasped when she saw her face. Her eye was red and her face was filled with tears. She ran to her and gave her a loving hug. Rosalina wanted to speak, but she was hiccupping too much, and Peach knew this. She got up and held her close. She took her and Rosalina's gym bag. She started walking to their room.

In their room, Rosalina calmed down a little, although she was still crying. She sat down on Peach's bed and hugged Peach's pink pillow. Peach turned on the fan and took out her clothes from her bag. She began undressing. She slipped off her shirt, then pants and tossed them on her bed. Rosalina attempted to stop again. She got up to go to the bathroom. She noticed that Peach wasn't fully dressed, so she walked by fast. In there, washed her face. She pulled out her phone and texted Waluigi.

 _ **Baby, come over here please?**_

She waited. Then her phone buzzed

 **Where, and why?**

 _ **In my room, and because I really need you. Please baby come here asap**_

 **On my way**

Rosalina left the bathroom and changed quickly to a shirt and shorts. "You gonna ditch? Peach asked. "Yeah. And Waluigi is coming over, just to talk to me and make me feel better." Rosalina answered. Peach nodded. "Sure thing. If it makes you feel good, then I'm fine with it. I'm gonna hang out with Daisy before classes. Bye, boo." Peach said, straightening her uniform skirt and left with her bag.

A few minutes later, Waluigi knocked and entered the room. He was holding a bowl of Star Bits and speed walked over to Rosalina. "What's wrong, princess?" he asked with great concern and worry. "Do you think I'm fat?" she blurted out. Waluigi winced. "What? No way! Why would I think that?" he asked, shocked. "Because I am. I weigh over 200 pounds." She answered flatly. Waluigi was stunned. "But I can carry you, and you don't look anything like that!" he yelled. Rosalina began to cry again. She leaned on Waluigi and then he cradled her. "Shhhh" he shushed softly. He flipped her bang to see both her eyes. "Just because you are classified as heavy, doesn't say anything about you. Look at me! I weigh 157 pounds and I don't even look like I'm 70." He told her, trying to make her feel better. He rocked her back and forth, like a baby. She stopped again, but kept sniffling. Waluigi reached over to the Star Bit bowl and fed her one. He saw her chew and chew, then swallowed. He repeated, until the little bowl was empty. She stopped her sniffles and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." She said. He kissed her head, softly as a response. After a while they fell asleep. They were face-to-face. Rosalina's head touched Waluigi's chin. And they stayed asleep for a long while.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Rosalina woke up in a depressed mood. She didn't say good morning to Peach or texted Waluigi. She just sauntered around and got dressed slower than usual. "Rosalina? Why are you so sad?" Peach finally asked her. "I'm not sad." Rosalina immediately lied. "Are you sure?" Peach pondered. "I'm positive." Rosalina answered in a monotone voice. Peach sighed. She knew it was because that girls made fun of her because of her weight yesterday. "Okay then, meet me in the cafeteria." Peach shrugged and walked out. Rosalina heard her phone buzz. It was Waluigi, saying good morning to her. She didn't bother answer. She shut off her phone and put it in her pocket. She then left.

In the cafeteria, Rosalina walked in and felt very different. She felt like she was being stared at. She looked around and saw that everyone or at least, the majority was girls, were staring at her and talking to their friends. The girl rushed to find a table. She found Peach, Daisy, and Toadette at their usual table. She speed walked over and heard Daisy say something. "Remember, don't tell Rosalina."

"Don't tell me what?" Rosalina asked. The girls jumped. "Oh, HI! What's up Rosie?" Peach asked, shaking. Rosalina sat down. "I'm fine, but what's wrong? What are you keeping from me?" she asked. "Whaaaaat? HAHA? We aren't keeping anything from you!" Daisy stuttered. "But didn't you just say-" Rosalina started, getting cut off by Peach. "Hey Rosalina where is your breakfast?"

Rosalina didn't know what to say. "Um, I'm not hungry." She lied. "So you went through more than seven hours without food and you are still not hungry?" Toadette asked. "No, I uh, ate a little bit of cake before I got here." Rosalina continued lying. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"If you say so." Daisy said, eating her wrap. Rosalina pulled out her phone. It buzzed. She checked out the notification and it said, something about ToadBook. She looked at the notification. The notification led her straight to ToadBook. Some girl wrote about her. It was from some girl called Pauline?

The little message about her was created and posted last night, around 8.

 **Hey! I wanna tell you guys about some girl in my grade, Rosalina. Wanna hear a secret?! She weighs over 200 pounds. Yes, you heard me, over 200 pounds. 202 to be exact! Don't believe me? Check out this picture. I took it during class. Good thing I had my phone! LOSE SOME WEIGHT WILL YOU? What a whale! You would never get a boyfriend you fat little shit. Here's a suggestion, lay off the Star Bits and the cake! Actually, don't because it wouldn't work anyway.**

Rosalina's eyes widened. She checked out the picture after reading. It showed her back turned, looking at the scale, and girls laughing at her. Her weight was there for the world to see now. She gasped and tears filled her eyes. "Rosalina?" Toadette started, looking at Rosalina. "No…" Rosalina begain. Pauline had many followers, so comments filled the page. She read them.

 **Happylilly55: WOW OMG I NEVER KNEW SOMEONE SO HEAVY BEFORE**

 **Bossywitch488: Geez you need a doctor**

 **Cantcatchme: are you wearing any wraps to seem skinny?**

 **Handsomeguy000: u a monster bruh**

She stopped. She couldn't read anymore hate. Tears spilled down her face. "Rosie what's wrong? Did you see…?" Peach said, but got interrupted. "Is THIS what you wanted to hide from me?" Rosalina demanded, showing Peach the phone. Peach stopped. Toadette and Daisy didn't know what to say. Rosalina got up and said, "NO I can't show my face! I-I-i…." she tried to continue. But she couldn't. She took her bag and ran out of the cafeteria as fast as she can. "ROSIE!" Peach screeched. "I can't believe Pauline would do such a thing!" Toadette exclaimed, sadly. "Of course she would. Pauline is horrible." Daisy said. Peach got up and chased after her friend. She searched and searched all around the school, until she found her in the first floor bathroom. Rosalina was sniffling, and sniffling a lot. Peach stooped down and sat on the floor, next to the wailing girl. She leaned on the pink girl, and buried her face on her shoulder. Peach hugged her and shushed. "Oh Rosie. Please don't cry. Please calm down for me." She asked. "Wh-why?" Rosalina managed to say. "Because, crying over it a lot could be a good thing, but too much will show weakness."

"What?" Rosalina asked. "Look, Pauline is a bitch. No not bully, not just some random girl for attention, but a bitch." Peach said flatly. Rosalina looked up and her. "She only wants to put girls down because they 'aren't as beautiful as her' or because she just wants attention." Peach continued. "Why?" Rosalina questioned. "I have no idea. She and I were always rivals growing up. I always beat her at everything or always got more attention. Like my birthday and her birthday are a day apart, and everyone wished me happy birthday and not her. But it's not really my fault." Peach explained. "Really?" Rosalina said. "Yes, and since she transferred to another school, I heard that the only thing she does is punish and bully girls. She is just bad."

"But she is obviously famous." Rosalina said. "Only because she is hot. Literally her body is like an hour-glass form and the way she puts on makeup and applies lipstick attracts boys." Peach explained, giggling. Rosalina sighed. "But what about that ToadBook thing?" Rosalina asked. "Oh, yes. I want you to show her that just because you are heavy, doesn't mean you are different." Peach said with confidence. "And how do I do that?"

"Beat her in something she is good at. Once you do, you will shut. Her. UP!" Peach yelled with confidence. "And, it's best you do immediately because if you don't hurry, other rumors will spread." She continued. Rosalina blinked. "Well, what _is_ she good at?" she asked. "Cheerleading." Peach answered with a wide grin. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Rosalina said flatly. "I always kid, but this time, I kid you not." Peach said, folding her arms. "No Peach, I am NOT joining cheerleading. I can't do a sport period." Rosalina said, sitting up. "Oh, come on! Please!" Peach begged. "No. Never."

Peach huffed. "What if it doesn't make anything better? What if it just makes it a million times worse?" Rosalina debated. Peach sighed in defeat. "Okay fine." She said. "Peach, nothing is going to make this any good." Rosalina sighed. An idea popped up in her head. "Hey, Rosie! You are going to try out for the Kart Racing team, right? Well she is too! Maybe you can beat her!" Peach suggested. Butterflies sprouted in Rosalina's stomach. "What? No! I'm going to try but I don't think I could beat her!" she said, with her hands in the air. "Rosalina. Quitters say thing kind of stuff." Peach hissed playfully. Hearing Peach say her full name instead of Rosie made her feel a little worse. "I-I'm not but-" she stuttered, only being interrupted by Peach. "Don't worry! I can help you! I will teach you everything I know. We can study together! Just you and me for no distractions." She suggested. "Uhhh…." Rosalina hummed. "I can find a library book are something to study with. Everyone will love you and forget about that ToadBook post. Plus it can help for your future." Peach continued. Rosalina smiled. Seeing this, Peach smiled. "You would do that for me?" Rosalina asked. "But of course! What are friends for?" Peach beamed. "Thank you so much Peachy." Rosalina said with much gratitude and hugging Peach. Peach hugged back and said, "Oh, it's nothing really. Wanna start this afternoon?" and Rosalina nodded. "Okay." She said. The girls got up. "And Rosie, keep your head up high. Don't be bothered by anyone's teases or stares. Okay?" Peach added. "I will be fine." Rosalina said calmly.

…

Three minutes before first period, Rosalina and Peach parted. As Rosalina headed for English, she noticed someone say, "Move it! Outta my way!"

She looked around and finally saw a tall, slim guy running and pushing through the mass of students. She stopped at a wall and waited. She noticed him looking around. Finally, their eyes met and he continued pushing through the crowd. Waluigi approached her. "Princess!" he greeted, with a cautious face. They quickly gave each other a kiss. "So princess, you feeling okay? What's good? I got u uh, Star Bits." He told her, waving the packet. "I know about the ToadBook post. You don't have to be scared or worried." She told him. He turned pale. "Rosie I didn't want to make it obvious and…. *sigh* I just don't want you to be sad." He told her. "Oh, cutie you don't have to. I'm holding my head up high. Oh and um, speaking of that, Peach and I will be hanging out at the library today to study." Rosalina said. "Oh really? That's good. Happy you are hanging out with her." He smiled. "Aww, really? How cute." Rosalina smiled back. They entered the classroom together. As soon and they did, some girls stopped and stared at her, and whispered. Waluigi noticed and pinched her gently. "I know." She whispered. They sat at their usual seats at the back.

When Mario entered the classroom, he chose a seat near Waluigi. Waluigi noticed and whispered to him. "Man, people giving her a hard time on that post. Bro I can't believe that you and her used to be a thing." And Mario sat down. "Me neither. Happy that I got Peach and not stuck with her. Make sure she alright." He told him. "Talk to her, coach her on." He continued. Waluigi nodded. He turned to Rosalina who was writing with her left hand. "Hey princess, how do you do that?" he asked. She looked up. "Do what?" she pondered. "Write with your left hand. How do you do that? I tried but jeez, that was horrible." He said, scratching his hair. Rosalina giggled. "I don't know, I was just born like that. I do almost everything with my left hand. I'm left handed. It's near impossible for me to do as much with my right hand alone." She explained. Waluigi nodded. He held on to her right hand and watched her continued writing. He turned to Mario who whispered, "Keep going!" and he did just that.

…

It was lunch time.

Rosalina, Peach and Toadette sat together. "Hey, where is Daisy?" Rosalina asked. "Well, she and Wendy have to discuss something about a guy." Peach answered. Rosalina nodded. "Hey aren't you going to eat?" Toadette asked her. Rosalina had a taco in front of her. "Oh, yeah I am." She said, taking the smallest bite out of it. "Rosalina. Eat. It. **Now.** " Peach commanded strictly. Rosalina knew Peach meant business once she said her full name. She took a bigger bite and chewed slowly. "Rosie I know people teased you about your weight, but that doesn't mean you have to stop eating. Rather I stop you now or else it will get much worse. Eat it or I will feed it to you." Peach said flatly and coldly. This scared Rosalina. She chewed at a faster pace and swallowed. She took another bite of it and chewed at a normal pace and swallowed. She repeated until she finished the taco. "Thank you." Peach said, eating her taco. "Why are you so cautious in eating? You weren't like that before." Toadette asked. "What do you mean? I'm not being cautious!" Rosalina lied through her biggest grin. Toadette shrugged and drank her soda. Her phone buzzed. "Oh hey, I gotta meet up with my bro. See you!" she said, getting up with her tray and leaving. "Bye Toadette!" the two girls behind said, waving. Rosalina flipped up her bang. "It's hot in here." She complained. "I know." Peach said, tying her hair in a ponytail. Rosalina brushed back her bang a little more, then something caught her eye. "Hey, is that Daisy?" she said, pointing.

Peach turned around. She saw Daisy and Wendy bickering about something. They seemed to be arguing. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" she heard Daisy holler. "MAKE ME!" Wendy countered.

 **Author's note: This is NOT the end of the story. Just a little warning. For the rest of the story, there will be fighting and cursing. THE SERIES WILL REMAIN RATED T. But if you don't think you would want to read, I will see you next chapter.**

Wendy reached for Daisy's hair and pulled it down. This forced Daisy's head to bang on the table. She got up. "BITCH!" she screeched. She gave Wendy a big slap across the face. Trying to stay strong, Wendy ran and used her nails to scratch Daisy's arm. Daisy screamed in pain. She looked at her arm, and saw that a little bit of blood was gashing out. "Why do you even CARE?! WHY ARE YOU SO SELFISH?!" She asked, angrily. Wendy didn't answer, she just charged. She whacked Daisy to the ground. "YOU KNEW FROM THE DAMN START THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN THAT SHOW. And what do you do? **You FUCKING TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME."** Wendy cursed aloud. "Well excuse me, but how in the HELL am I supposed to know that we will be in the same Twirling show? HOW?" Daisy yelled back. "You sign a damn paper smartass." Wendy rolled her eyes. "I was on the top of the list! I WAS THE FIRST TO SIGN. You stupid, can't you remember shit?!" Daisy hollered.

"Everyone knows that I was the final act. EVERYONE KNEW THAT I ALWAYS WANTED THAT. **EVERYONE KNEW THAT YOU JUST STARTED LAST WEEK. THEY WOULD HAVE PICKED ME OVER YOU. Why WOULD you even DARE to persuade the coach, huh?"** Wendy demanded. "What the actual- THAT'S BULLSHIT where did you even GET that from?" Daisy pointed. "You think I don't know? You are sooooooo desperate to get the spotlight that you persuaded the coach to give it to you. Then you said, 'Don't tell Wendy.' DON'T TELL ME WHAT? That you stole my JOB?" Wendy screamed. She yanked Daisy up and put her face in hers. "Oh _I'm_ the desperate one?! Do you even hear yourself?" Daisy asked. Ignoring the question, Wendy repeated, " _ **Don't tell me WHAT?"**_ Daisy coughed obnoxiously. "Do you even BRUSH YOUR TEETH? You got some STANK ASS BREATHE GIRL GET A MINT." Daisy said.

Furious, Wendy used her pink heel to step on Daisy's foot. She was about to make another move, but got stopped by Daisy. Daisy quickly swung at the smaller girl, causing her to collapse. She grabbed Wendy's beaded necklace and twisted it to choke her. She didn't want to kill her, just give her a warning. Over at Peach and Rosalina's table, Rosalina had enough. She stormed over there and hauled Daisy off. Wendy, with her eyes closed, got up and began charging. " **THAT BITCH TRIED TO KILL ME! YOU WANT TO PLAY DIRTY? I WILL GIVE YOU DIRTY."** She said. She missed Daisy and headed for Rosalina instead. Panicking, she remained still. She just stood there shaking. She wanted to move but she couldn't.

She then felt herself crash to the ground. Her life flashing before her eyes, she could hardly see. She felt something scratching her face. Then she felt something pull her hair, forcing her head to bang on the floor. She wanted to defend herself, but couldn't. "She heard someone scream, "ROSIE!" in a panicked voice. But she couldn't tell, she couldn't remember. She felt her right arm twist and felt it snap. That's when she snapped back to reality. She hollered. She screamed and grabbed her arm in pain. Whoever was doing this to her didn't stop there. She felt whacks to the face and punches on her chest. But that didn't matter anymore. Her arm was hurting. She couldn't move it. The hitting finally came to a stop. She saw people surrounding her. She saw Peach in tears and Daisy, with a busted lip, cover her mouth. But she didn't care, she was on the floor and someone broke her arm. She couldn't remember what had happened. But she didn't care. She was on the floor in pain.

"Oh, no, no, no! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" she heard a girl shriek. It must have been her bully. But she really, really didn't care. She wanted to call out for Peach and Waluigi and Daisy, but she couldn't. She felt light-headed and dazed out.

Seeing this, Peach called for Mario and Luigi. She told them to get Waluigi and Wario too. Mario hurried, seeing his girlfriend was wailing, his brother's girlfriend is hurt and his best friend's girlfriend is knocked out on the floor, with a bruised face. Waluigi rushed when he heard the news. He looked at Rosalina, still holding her arm, even though she is unconscious. Then suddenly he heard someone scream, **"WHAT IS MUSHROOM'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!"**

 **Principal Toadsworth.**

… **..**

Peach, Waluigi, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy were in the waiting room. They were all silent, waiting for the news. None of them could sit still. "This is my fault." Daisy cried on Luigi's shoulder. Luigi rubbed her arm and stroked her hair, gently kissing her. A nurse came out, saying, "Rosalina Galaxy?"

The five shot up. "How is she?" Waluigi asked with concern. "Well, not too good. She has fell into a coma."

 **Final Note: Okay okay, shoot me now. I know this ending was HORRIBLE, but hey the story I want to depict here, right? I'm sorry for the delay, busy weekend. Ugh what do you think will happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! So, uh, keep in mind about the last chapter. Remember, Rosalina's arm isn't broken and she isn't in a coma. She is FINE. Okay? Okay.**

 **Hehehe Fault in Our Stars reference.**

 **Another note, this chapter will be pretty, "Boring" and short so I will post the other chapter along with it.**

The five entered the room. It was cool inside. It was a fair size, too. Not too big, not too small. There laid Rosalina, still knocked out. Peach approached her bed, with a hand at her chest. "Oh, Rosie. You didn't have to do that." She said softly, looking at the girl's bruised face. Mario wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist and rubbed in comfort. Waluigi sighed. "Who was that who hurt Rosalina?" he asked, still looking at her. "Wendy. Wendy Olivia Koopa. She wanted to swing at Daisy, but she accidently got Rosie instead." Peach explained to him. Suddenly they heard someone running. It sounded like two people.

Toad and Toadette came running through the door. "We came as soon as we heard!" Toadette said, panting. "What happened?" asked Toad. Peach explain to them what had happened before. The Toads gasped. "Oh my…" Toadette said, speechless. "What happened to Wendy?" Toad asked. "She got suspended." Luigi answered. "Serves her right." Mario said, shaking his head. Waluigi was silent. The only thing he could do was stare at the only person that actually cared about him, lie on the bed. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and held her left hand. He looked at it. Her hand was soft. Her nails were painted a pretty purple color, with the middle fingers teal. He sighed again.

"Hey Waluigi, you cool?" Luigi asked. Waluigi remained silent. "Aww, leave him. He's hurting right now." Peach said, sweetly. "What time is it?" Toad asked. "Well, it's 1:15. " Mario answered, checking his watch. "Do you think we should stay here and wait for Rosie to wake up?" Peach suggested. "I think we should." Toadette answered, and with that, everyone sat down on a chair and talked. "Where's Daisy?" Mario asked his brother. "She went to the bathroom." Luigi answered. "For so long?" Peach asked. "I don't know why. Maybe you should find her?" Luigi suggested. "Maybe in five minutes." Peach answered, resting back on the chair.

To pass some time, everyone played games such as chess, checkers, cards, played on their phones, called people and talked. "Heyyyy, guys." A voice said, knocking on the door. "Daisy!" Peach yelled. She ran up to her friend and hugged her. "Were have you been?!" She demanded. "Well, after I went to the bathroom, I thought maybe it would be a nice idea to go outside to the park. I got pizza while I was there." Daisy said, holding up two pizza boxes. She entered the room and set the boxes on the table nearby. "How's the girl?" she asked. "She's still out. I hope she wakes up soon." Toadette said. "Same. I was gonna get suspended too, but I didn't hit her as much. I just got detention for hittin her back." Daisy explained. She took out a slice of pepperoni pizza and plate, and began eating. Everyone else took a piece. "How long will Wendy be gone?" Toad asked. "For like a month." Daisy answered. Toad shrugged and ate his slice.

….

Around an hour passed. Toadette and Toad went back to the school and everyone fell asleep. Waluigi was wide awake, though, not wanting to go to sleep before Rosalina awakens. He played in his phone. Some jumping game he only played when he had nothing better to do. He looked out the window. Sunset. The sky was a beautiful mix of pink and purple. Oh, how much he loved sunsets. Watching the sunset made him feel much calmer. Nobody knew about this, not even Rosalina. He couldn't possibly tell anyone, though. People would tease him. Too much trouble to handle.

He sighed. "Why can't you just wake up? Please?" he asked Rosalina softly. He put his head on her lap and held on to her hand. "Just wake up. Please. I want to know that you are fine. You shouldn't be still conked out by now, right? You should be happy, awake and alive, being happy. Please?" he continued. He sighed once more. "I just want you to be okay."

A nurse walked in the room. "Is she awake yet? Any signs?" she asked Waluigi. "No. But isn't she supposed to be awake by now?" he asked her, pleadingly. "Well sir, in some cases, yes. Maybe the hit to the head was just very big. She is expected to wake in around a few minutes to a couple hours, but nothing more." She explained. "Oh. Well, uh, thanks." Waluigi said. The nurse left. Waluigi checked his phone. It was around seven. A couple of hours? By ten, everyone has to leave the room. What if she isn't up by ten? No! She has to wake up by ten.

After thinking to himself, Waluigi heard small noises. He checked to see if Rosalina was waking up, but she was still as still as a statue. It was actually Peach, waking up. She stretched, rubbed her eyes and yawned. She checked her phone and turned to Rosalina. Her facial expression showed that she was disappointed that Rosalina was still asleep. Then she turned to Waluigi. "Morning sunshine." He said in a sarcastic tone. Peach rolled her eyes. "Please don't be sassy tonight." She said, sitting near the bed. "Whatever." Waluigi said, rolling his eyes too. Peach remained silent. She stared at Rosalina and tensed. Then she sighed. Waluigi looked up and her. Her head was down. She was sniffing. Was she…..crying? "Yo Pinkie. Something wrong?" he asked her in an unclear tone. "What do you care?" she hissed. "Hey I'm trying to be nice here." He said with his hands up. Peach continued sniffing. "What if she doesn't wake up?" she cried.

"What?" Waluigi asked. "What if she doesn't wake up? What if she stays asleep forever and ever? What if we won't see her again?" she asked. "Woah, woah, hold on Pink. Wendy didn't hit her that hard, did she? Nope. Am I right?" Waluigi asked. "Yea…" Peach tried to say. "So then. Relax, give her some time. Dry those tears on your face and breathe." Waluigi comforted. Peach obeyed. She sat back and closed her eyes. "Going back to sleep?" he asked. "I'm breathing, dingus." Peach said in a sassy tone. "Well okay. Jeez, sassy." Waluigi countered. He sat back too, and read something random he found in the hospital.

A few minutes of silence filled the room, until suddenly, Peach and Waluigi heard some noises. These noises were similar to Peach's but a little different. Maybe it was just Daisy. They ignored the soft noises and continued what they were doing. The small noises continued, but a little louder. This time, Peach and Waluigi paid more attention. They looked at Rosalina. Rosalina moved her hand slowly. Peach's plump lips curled to a smile, which turned into a wide grin. Waluigi was in shock. He watched her move both her arms and curled her back, to a small stretch. She moaned in grogginess. "Rosie?" Peach said softly. "Princess?" Waluigi did the same. Rosalina tried to open her eyes. She saw a blue painted room, with a few chairs around. Filling those seat were a sleeping Mario, Luigi, and Daisy. She turned to her right, to see her best friend smiling very widely, and to her left, her boyfriend, still in shock. "Oh ROSIE! You're awake!" Peach yelled, shooting out her seat and shaking the rest. "Mario! Luigi! Daisy! Wake up! She's awake!" she yelled, violently shaking her three friends. They woke up and groaned in annoyance. But Peach didn't care. She was blinded with happiness.

Rosalina felt strange. She felt groggy and uncomfortable. "Wh-where am I?" she asked. "Oh, sweetie you are in the hospital." Peach said, sweetly. This surprised the girl. "What? Why?" she asked. "Don't you remember anything that happened this afternoon?" Peach wondered. Rosalina shook her head. "Well, something bad happened. But you were out for hours. Look, it's already evening." Peach countered. Waluigi took her hand. She looked at him. He smiled at her. "I'm happy that you are okay princess." He said softly. She put one hand on his cheek and kissed him in response. "I'm happy that you are here." She cooed. The other four in the room saw and heard this, saying, "Awwww!" in a playful, loud, obnoxious way. Rosalina rolled her eyes and laid back.

Luigi went to call the nurse to tell her that Rosalina is awake now. She walked in, saying "Kind of in the nick of time too. Visiting hours are almost done." She said. Rosalina looked at her. She looked a little like Toadette, only with a blue cap with longer pigtails.

…

It was around after ten when the group went back to the Academy. "Where have all of you been?!" Toadette asked. "I've been waiting for you guys! I was about to go back in! Why didn't any of you answer my calls or texts?" she continued. "I'm sorry Toadette. Our phones died. But hey, we are back home and safely now. Plus, Rosalina's awake." Peach apologized. Toadette gasped. "WHERE IS SHE?" she yelled with joy. Peach shushed her. "Waluigi is carrying her, but hold on. Don't be too rough on her, okay?" Peach warned. Toadette nodded and waited.

Waluigi wobbled to the entrance of the school, carrying a weak Rosalina in his arms. Now knowing her weight, he thought to himself, 'Hey, she is wayyyyy lighter than 202. Or maybe, am I just strong?'

He speed walked into the building, with the five following. "Hi Rosalina. I'm so happy that you are okay." Toadette chimed softly. Rosalina weakly stretched out her hand to touch Toadette. Noticing this, the Toad ran and reached for her hand. She giggled and pulled her hand back. "My room is all the way in 16B. Night! See you guys in the morning!" Toadette said, waving and running to her room. "Same, I'll see you in the room, bro." Luigi said to Waluigi. Daisy and Peach hugged as they parted and Peach gave Mario a sweet little goodbye kiss.

Peach pulled out her key, unlocked the door and entered. Waluigi followed, resting Rosalina on the bed. "Night princess. See you tomorrow." He told her, giving her a peck on the head. He waved to Peach and walked out. "Rosie, do you need any help taking off that uniform?" Peach asked, closing the door and tearing off her uniform. Rosalina looked up. "No, I'm fine." She said quietly. Peach put her pajamas on quickly. "Okay. What day is tomorrow?" she asked. "Um, Friday." Rosalina answered. "OH! Tomorrow is volleyball tryouts! OMG I need some sleep, pronto! Night Rosalina!" Peach realized, plopping on her bed and turning off her light. She put her pink sleep mask over her eyes and pulled her comforter over. Soon after, she fell asleep.

Rosalina forgot about volleyball, too. Peach will be using her free time at the gym, practicing or getting fit. She sighed. Maybe she should spend the day alone? Or maybe with Daisy? Or maybe with Waluigi? Hey! Toadette. Toadette is pretty fun, maybe she should hang out with her. Plus, they never really hung out with each other, so why not? Rosalina smiled and continued undressing, put on her pajamas and plopped on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**So hey. I just wanna say that I could've worked the plot a lot better for the last two chapters, but I unfortunately, didn't do so well. But this chapter would make it up a little.**

In the morning, Rosalina woke up to see a little fridge in the corner of the room. She walked over to it and opened it. It was empty, but on. The side said, To Madam Toadstool and Galaxy.

She shrugged. She really didn't care, but she knew Peach would like it. Speaking of Peach, where was she? She looked over to Peach's bed and it was empty. She peeked into their bathroom, and saw that was empty too. Oh, maybe she was just getting her fit on. Rosalina shrugged again and checked her phone. She looked at the time. It was 10:10. Her eyes widened. "I'M LATE!" she yelped, tossing off her pajamas and rushing on her uniform. She grabbed her bag, ran to her locker and changed her books. After that, she scurried to class.

3rd period was going on. Rosalina's third period was Biology. She found the door and opened it. Everyone immediately looked at her. The teacher, Professor Elvin Gadd, or E. Gadd as everyone calls him. "Rosalina!" he said, running up to her. The short man looked up at her. "Mercy! Why are you here! Shouldn't you be at your room, resting?" he asked. Rosalina was confused. "Resting? Why?" she pondered. "Because of the tragedy that occurred yesterday, of course. Madam Galaxy, go back to your room and rest a little. You can catch up on work tomorrow." He explained. "But, I'm fine! I feel okay. I can work." Rosalina said walking in, only to be stopped again. "No ma'am! Didn't the nurse tell you? You just returned, you don't have to work today. Wait until Monday, okay? Now shoo. Get some rest. And fix your hair." E. Gadd said. Rosalina didn't want to counter back, so she turned around and walked away.

'Fix my hair?'

….

Rosalina changed from her uniform to a white tank top and light blue sweatpants. She plopped back to her bed and took out her book. She flipped through the pages and began reading. She read and read. When she turned the page, she saw a folded paper there. She closed the book and took out the paper. She opened it to see the Kart Racing tryouts paper. Its next week Saturday. Wait, DK said something about some Kart Lessons. She didn't want to do this though. She wanted Peach to teach her. She trusted Peach, more because they are friends and she has had past experience. She folded the paper and put it back in her book. Then she put on her slippers and head out to the library.

In the library, she went to the same area that Waluigi showed her for the book. She searched for it, and found it. She pulled it out, only to see a large book. She opened it. It included rules, items, kart combinations, statistics and more. It had more than the little book did! She sauntered to the librarian. "Maybe I borrow this book?" She asked the toad. "Sure thing!" he said, taking the book from her and beginning the process. "Hey, ma'am. Aren't you the one that was beaten by that girl? Are you alright? I heard you went to the hospital." He asked. Rosalina winced. "Um, well I-uh am fine now." She stuttered. "Oh, your face! Do you still need something for it? Does it hurt?" the librarian continued. The girl touched her still bruised face and said, "I-I don't want to talk about it." She managed to say. "Oh I'm so sorry!" the toad apologized sincerely. He scanned the book and gave it back to her. Rosalina thanked him and made her way out. "And feel better!" the Librarian waved.

…..

Back in her room, Rosalina opened the book. She flipped to the first part, which said "Safety". Not really wanting to know much, she read the first paged and flipped to the second part. It was labeled "Items" this did interest her. "Items?" she asked herself. She looked at the introduction. **Spice things up in the race using and avoiding obstacles to help you win.**

She read the list of items.

 **BANANA PEEL**

 **A typical banana peel. Use it by planting it on the ground behind you or throw in in front of you to spin out another vehicle, making it lose speed. Be careful, some could take you by surprise if not looking.**

Rosalina snorted. "A peel? What a weak item! Who would be so careless to slip on an easily avoidable peel?" she chuckled.

 **BANANA BUNCH**

 **Same as the banana peel, except you have three, forming a trail behind you. This and the banana peel couple help you avoid other items.**

Rosalina snorted again. "How fun." She giggled. She continued reading.

 **MUSHROOM**

 **A little red mushroom. Use it by eating it, to give your vehicle a small speed boost.**

Rosalina made a face. "Ew, mushrooms." She said. She despised mushrooms, ever since she firt tasted one when she was five.

 **TRIPLE MUSHROOM**

 **Same as Mushroom, except you have three. These circle around your kart.**

She rolled her eyes.

 **GREEN SHELL**

 **A single green Koopa shell. These shells could be thrown in front or behind you. They can bounce off walls and hit another racer, causing them to spin out and lose all speed. Practice your aim, as they can either fall off edges, hit another obstacle or bounce back and hit you.**

 **TRIPLE GREEN SHELL**

 **Same as green shell, except you have three, and spin around your kart.**

Rosalina chuckled. "Bounce back and hit you? HA!" she said, snootily.

 **RED SHELL**

 **A little smarter than the green shell. If thrown in front of you, it will chase after the racer in the next place in front of you. But it is more handicap when thrown behind. Unlike the green shell, it will not turn and will break if it hits a wall.**

 **TRIPLE RED SHELL**

 **Same as red shell, except you will have three circling your kart.**

Now Rosalina smiled. "A useful item. Brava." She said, applauding with two fingers and the palm of her other hand.

 **BOB-OMB**

 **A typical bomb. This bomb could be thrown in front or behind you, to** _ **harmlessly**_ **blow up other racers. Be careful, they do walk around the track before blowing up. Be strategic when throwing it.**

Rosalina oohed. But then she shook. "Harmlessly?" she wondered. "But how?" she started, but shrugged it off and closed the book. She checked the time. Only ten minutes passed. She sighed. "What to do, what to do?" she whispered to herself. She could sleep, but she already slept long enough. She suddenly felt her stomach rumble. She hasn't eaten yet, so maybe she should grab a bite at the cafeteria? Nahh, maybe not. Too lazy.

*Rumble*

Rosalina shot up and ran down to the cafeteria.

…..

In the afternoon during free period, Toadette made her way to Rosalina and Peach's room. She knocked then entered saying, "Hey Rosalina! What's up?" Rosalina looked up. "Oh, nothing much. You?" she asked. "Same. Hey how are you feeling?" Toadette wondered. Rosalina gave her a small smile. "Much better. I want to go to classes, but ugh stupid E. Gadd wanted me to leave and what, fix my hair?" she said. Toadette giggled and sipped her soda. "But he kinda has a point. Look at your hair! Did you even brush it this morning?" she asked. Rosalina gave a panicked look on her face and checked her phone camera to see her hair. It actually _was_ a mess. She didn't really care, though. She finger combed it, making Toadette giggle. "So Rosalina, what's up with you and Waluigi?" she asked with this grin on her face. Rosalina slightly blushed. "Oh, nothing really. Erm… what do you need to know?"

Toadette let out a soft burp. "Excuse me. And nothing really. Just making sure. When was your last date?" she asked, intrigued. Rosalina blushed a little more. "Um, last week, I think and at the harbor." She answered. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, and at night, the lights were so beautiful. We passed this carnival and he won me a star plushie. Then we danced together all the way to the quieter part and ate. I loved it." Rosalina said, in a daze. Toadette noticed this and snapped her fingers. "Earth to Rosalina." She said. Rosalina flinched and looked Toadette in the eye. "I'm sorry." She apologized. Toadette giggled once more and sipped her soda. "Its fine." She said. "So Toadette, may I ask if you are currently interested in someone?" Rosalina asked in an interested tone. Toadette shook her head. "Nope. Everyone is just, ugh to me." She said. "Oh. Sorry for asking." Rosalina said in a regretting tone.

"No it's fine." Toadette said. She got up to throw out her can of soda. "Hey, do you wanna go visit Peach?" she asked. Rosalina sat up. "Sure thing. She is at the fitness room in the gym, right?" she asked, putting on her slippers. "Yep. Let's go." Toadette said, heading out the door, and Rosalina followed.

….

Peach huffed and puffed. She was exhausted. She was doing sit-ups. After her 60 goal, she would take a ten minute break. "45. 46. 47. 48. 49. 50…." And she kept going. After hitting the 55 mark, she heard footsteps. She didn't bother stop, though. She decided it would be best to finish. "Peach! Hi!" Toadette chimed. "59. 60!" Peach continued and got up. She saw a beaming Toadette and towering over her, Rosalina. "Toadette! Rosie! Hiiiii!" she said happily. She gave the two a tight squeeze and walked over to her bag. She fished out her pink water bottle and drank from it. "You still preparing for tryouts?" Rosalina asked. Still drinking, Peach nodded. She put down the bottle. "I have to hang out with Mario today before the tryouts. We haven't really been doing anything much lately, so he wanted to do something to help me out." She said, whipping out her phone in the process. She scanned through her phone. She stopped. "Hey, Pauline just posted something else. I think it would be interesting." She said.

 **Hey, what's up? I'm here getting ready for the Karting tryouts. I just cant wait for this! I'm sure to make it this time. I'm so grateful to those who support me in this. So who else is going to try out? Hey, I heard that the Rosa- girl is gonna try out. Well, I don't see why not. Except, wouldn't she BREAK the karts? Shocker that she still has the audacity to compete against me. Right? Hehe, anyway, back to studying. Bye!**

Peach growled. "She can't be serious." She said, furiously. But Rosalina didn't bat an eye. "She could say what she wants." She said. "What?" Toadette looked up. "I said. She could say what she wants to say. I'm not listening." Rosalina echoed with confidence. Peach looked up at her. "Oh? Following my little pep talk, hm?" she said with a smile. Rosalina nodded. "And, I want to watch how she is the one who doesn't make it to the team. She can eat my dust." She said with all pride. Peach's eyes widened. "Getting a little cocky? I LIKE IT! Oh, Rosalina I know you will make it! Then she would have nothing to say about you." She beamed. Rosalina returned the grin and giggled. "I will be there to coach you on!" Toadette chimed. She jumped on Rosalina to give her a hug. "Aww, thank you!" Rosalina said, hugging back. Peach got up. "Well my ten minutes are almost up. I'm going to the bathroom. See you guys!" she said, walking away and waving back at them. "Bye Peach!" the two girls said, waving back.

Toadette and Rosalina went back upstairs. They parted reaching Rosalina's room. Rosalina decided to pay Waluigi a visit. She grabbed her Kart book and bolted to the field.

Over there, she saw Waluigi, the big guy Wario, Mario and Luigi hanging around. Once they saw Rosalina, they paused. "Princess!" Waluigi hollered, walking over to her. "Hi Waluigi." Rosalina said quietly. Waluigi lifted her chin up and gave her a small kiss. Realizing that the boys were around, she clung on to him. He realized this and wrapped an arm around her. "Sup Rosalina?" Mario greeted. "I'm fine." She responded. Luigi waved and she waved back. But Wario didn't make an attempt to say hello. "So this is your girl?" he asked the tall guy, pointing at her. Rosalina shifted uncomfortably, hating that he is pointing at her. "Can't you be less yourself around her? Her name is Rosalina and yes, she's mine." Waluigi scowled. Wario put his finger down. He grumbled. "Oh, jealous you still don't have a girl?" Mario teased. "Shut the hell up!" Wario growled furiously. "Calm down, he was only joking." Luigi said, trying to make Wario relax. "Whatever." Wario hissed, leaving. "Hey man! Where you going?" Waluigi hollered. Wario didn't answer. He only huffed and stomped off.

"Don't mind him, princess. He just wants a girlfriend." Waluigi told Rosalina, rubbing her shoulder. Rosalina looked at him. "I'm okay. I don't really mind him." She assured.

"So Waluigi. Luigi and I heard about some party that will go on at this chick's house. Her name is Mona? I dunno or care. She said something about a beginning of the year celebration." Mario told Waluigi. "Mona? That's Daisy's cousin. She's pretty fun, to be honest." Luigi said. "Hm. Did she give out the details?" Waluigi asked, interested. "Well, the only one two know about that is Daisy so far. I think she is with her now. I will ask her now." Luigi continued, pulling out his phone and texting Mona. "So, when is it?" Mario asked. "Next week Saturday, after the Karting tryouts. It was gonna be tomorrow, but Daisy got extended detention." His brother answered, still looking at his phone. "Oh, she texting back." He continued, waiting.

 **Well, Dais and I are thinkin of bringin out the goods cuz my parents are both on this trip, but at the same time, I dun want anyone snitchin. Hm, there will be a ton of loud music and odeeee snacks too. And the dress code might be like, a night club theme or some casual wear. I dunno still brainstormin.**

"Goods?" Rosalina asked curious and scared. "Drinks. You know, like wine and stuff. Mona's past parties did include only a small amount of her parent's drinks only to get a clue, no one really got drunk or anything though." Waluigi explained. How nice. "I don't think she should bring out any drinks cuz there are a number of people that could snitch on her." Mario informed. Luigi shrugged. "Hey Rosalina, what's that?" Mario pointed at the book she was holding. She held it up. "Hey, doing some studying on Karting, eh?" he said. She nodded. "Good, I think you would need that to beat that Pauline girl. I can TELL she is jealous of you." Mario said. "What?" she said, curiously. "Yeah, Pauline and Peach were rivals as kids. She was crushin on me, and tried so hard for me to like her, but she ain't my type. Peach is actually sweet and cares about us more than her. Pauline, she don't give a Toad's ass about anyone but herself. She would do anything to bring people down. Everyone is a threat to her. Peach was her main threat, now apparently you are. Don't let her bother you. Just do what you do best and you will be fine." Mario told Rosalina. Rosalina thought a moment. "Thank you for the warnings Mario." She said. "It's nothing." Mario grinned.

Luigi's phone buzzed again.

 **So Dais and I agreed on no drinks but there will definitely be music, games and hell YA a dancefloor. Maybe you or Mario and Peach could help out with the snacks cuz I want a ton of variety and I want to give people what they actually want. Soda, oh yea and some water, juice and other shit. And throughout the week, maybe you can help me with the invite list.**

"Guys, I gotta start making the invite list. Obviously I will be there and Mario. Hey Waluigi I think you should come! And Wario too." Luigi informed. "Sure, and I guess Wario could come. How about Rosalina, though. Arrange sometime for her and Mona to meet?" Waluigi suggested. "Huh?!" Rosalina was alarmed. "I will text Daisy to tell her that you and Mona should meet." Luigi said. Rosalina was bewildered. They are actually going to do this, right? "Ummm, okaaaay." Rosalina said slowly. "Ah relax. Mona is just like Daisy, but quieter and less rough and tomboyish. You would love her." Luigi said. 'I hope' Rosalina thought to herself. "Are you asking her right now?" she asked Luigi. "Yup." He said.

 **Oh sure! How about Rosa meets Mona tomorrow with me at the Café in the corner? Maybe we could get some coffee or something and talk and get to know each other?**

"Daisy would love to and she asks, how about tomorrow at the local café?" Luigi read to Rosalina. "Tell her I said I will be there." She answered, Luigi texted it to Daisy and put his phone away. "So hey guys. It's almost time to go inside. Ima go check on Peach. See ya!" Mario waved, leaving. "And I gotta go plot down the invite list. See you Walu and bye Rosalina." Luigi said, giving the couple a peace sign while walking off. Waluigi turned to Rosalina. "Well, now that we are alone." He beamed. They sat down on the bench behind them. "Walu, did you see the post Pauline made?" Rosalina blurted out. Waluigi winced. "Yeah, I did. Pauline is a skank. Maybe she is just jealous of you." He said weakly. Rosalina giggled. "Well, I wanna try to make the team, so she could shut it." She said.

Waluigi grinned. "That's the spirit, Princess." He said. He held on to her hands and swung it. She followed along and swung both her arms with him. After the swing, they cuddled. "I don't know why I brought this book. I wasn't going to read it." Rosalina said. "Bah, it's just a book. You got time. To read. Hey it's about Karting, right? Haha, cool. I did tell you that I am trying out too, right?" Waluigi asked. "I think you did. Yeah you did!" Rosalina answered. Silence filled the air for moments. "Hey, two minutes 'till they force us inside." Waluigi broke the silence, checking the time. "Oh, really. Well I still got the day off, so I have no idea what to do." Rosalina sighed. "You should maybe watch some crime stuff on tv. They real interesting." Waluigi suggested. "Okay I will." She answered. With that, the two grew closer. They sweetly gave each other little kisses, then suddenly heard someone yell. "HEY! CLASSES ARE BACK! LETS GO!"

The couple held hands, walking to the doors inside, and parted soon after.

…..

"I'm going to tryouts, Rosie! Wish me luck!" Peach said, waving to Rosalina. "Good luck Peach! I know you would do well." Rosalina said, waving back. Peach checked to see if her sporty outfit was okay and left. Rosalina sat there in her pajama pants and shirt. "I'm going to meet Mona tomorrow. I hope she is not as loud as Daisy. Even though I do love Daisy for being loud…" she said. She yawned and turned on the TV in front of her. Now what kind of crime should she watch?

 **Author's Note: YAY! Now we got a plot! I am so satisfied with this! Ah, I redeemed this story from being dry. Anywho, I'm totally sorry for the wait. I WAS going to post chapter 8 a few days ago, but I wanted these two to go together, because chapter 8 was a bit….dry. I hope you love, love, love this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Rosalina awoke to see Peach still asleep. Her body was face-down on her bed, with her face smushed against her pillow looking to the side. ( **IF that makes sense** ) seeing this made her giggle a little. Then she remembered that she had to meet Mona and Daisy at the local café. She sighed and got up. She went in the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth and hair. She got out and dressed in a light green summer dress and white flats. While dressing she heard a soft groan in the room. It was Peach, waking up. "Morning, Peachy." She said, smiling. Peach looked up at her and made that, "I-just-woke-up-and-you-already-have-all-the-lights-on" face. "Morning." She croaked. "How was tryouts?" Rosalina asked, putting on her star-shaped earrings. "It was (yawn) fine. I think I did pretty great." She said sleepily. "Great." Rosalina said in a happy tone. "Where you going?" Peach asked slowly. "I'm going to meet Mona with Daisy at the café." Rosalina answered. "Oh. Okay cool." Peach yawned. She puther head down and went back to sleep. Rosalina noticed this. She turned off all the lights just to make Peach happy. While looking in the mirror, she saw the mini-fridge on the floor. She approached it and opened it. "Peach must have filled it up." She said to herself. One row was full of water, soda and milk, and the bottom row was full of little snacks. Rosalina grabbed a milk and closed the fridge door. She got up, grabbed her phone and bag, and left.

…

Rosalina walked outside. It was gorgeous out. She sauntered her way past the luscious green trees and grass, and dipped her toe in the clean stream below the little bridge in front of the school's gate. In five minutes, she was there. She saw Daisy in a yellow plaid shirt and orange shorts. Next to her was a girl that looked almost exactly like her. Her hair was the same color as Daisy's but much longer and wore a red crop-top, a red skirt with an orange belt, and red boots. "Hey! Rosalina! Over here!" Daisy yelled, waving. Rosalina walked faster over to the table and sat down. "Hello Daisy!" she said, putting her bag on the table. "Hey Rosalina! So I want you to meet my cousin, Mona. Mona, Rosalina." Daisy greeted. Mona smiled at Rosalina. "Hi! I've heard of you before!" she chimed, happily. "Same. Pleasure to meet you." Rosalina countered. Mona chuckled a little. "So um, how about you two get to know each other while I get some smoothies? Mona? Blueberry?" Daisy asked, getting up. "Yup!" Mona said. "Rosalina, what flavor smoothie?" Daisy turned to Rosalina. "Strawberry banana." Rosalina said calmly. "Okay. See you guys in a bit." Daisy said, walking into the café.

Mona looked at Rosalina. "You are very beautiful, you know that?" she said. Rosalina felt her face get hot. "Oh, um, thank you. And I like your hair. It looks perfect." Rosalina complemented back. "So, Rosalina. Are you seeing someone?" Mona asked. "Well yes, Waluigi." Rosalina countered. Mona looked at her with a curious face. "For real? Like the bad Waluigi? You are seeing him? I've heard badly of him. I heard that he is a girlfriend stealer and a hood."

Rosalina nearly gagged at these words. "Wh-what?!" she said alarmed. "Oh did I offend you? I'm so sorry! Honest! I didn't believe anything they said! Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mona apologized with full sincere. "No, it's fine. I'm not pointing any fingers." Rosalina said. Mona sighed. "So, anyway, you two going strong?" she asked. "Yeah, we are. He is just misunderstood. He's really sweet." Rosalina explained. "Aww, how cute. Well, awesome that you two love each other like that." Mona beamed. "Thank you. Say Mona, are you seeing anyone?" Rosalina wondered. Mona shook her head. "Nah. Not really. Maybe someday will be my time, but obviously not now." She said. "Wow. Maybe your time will come soon. Maybe sooner than you would think." Rosalina said, in happy tone. Mona giggled, then Rosalina giggled. Maybe the day would be much better than expected?

A few minutes of bonding passed. Then suddenly, Daisy appeared with a tray with four smoothies and a box in her hand. "Heyyy!" She said, sitting down. "Hey girl!" Mona smiled. Daisy distributed the smoothies around. "Who's the fourth one for?" Rosalina asked. "Oh the fourth? That's for Luigi. He loves banana smoothie, so I got him one. Here's your strawberry banana, Mona, your blueberry and my beautiful strawberry." Daisy said. The girls took sips from their smoothies. "This is so good!" Rosalina said happily, now chugging the smoothie. Daisy looked over. "I know, right? Mona and I always used to come here in elementary school." She said. "Woah, slow down! Ever heard of brain freeze, babe?" Mona told Rosalina who was still rushing her smoothie. But she was too late. Rosalina felt a sharp pinch in her head. "Aaah! Arrrgh!" she growled. She put down the smoothie and held her head. She tapped her foot on the ground in pain. "Ohhh, Rosalina! I tried to tell you….." Mona said. Daisy unsuccessfully tried to hold in a laugh. She snorted and nearly fell off her chair. She banged on the table and held on to her tummy. "Daisy, calm down. It's not funny." Mona scolded.

Daisy calmed down a little. "I'm sorry! I-I'm so-sorry! Rosa….." she said, continuing her laughing. Mona rolled her eyes. She moved her chair to Rosalina and began rubbing Rosalina's head. Daisy finally stopped her fit of laughter and continued sipping her smoothie. "Rosalina? Are you okay?" she asked, grinning. Rosalina looked up. "I-I'm fine. Just perfect. Ugh my head…." She trailed off. Mona leaned the girl on her shoulder. "Aw, Daisy! What's the matter with you?" she asked Daisy. "I said sorry! I just-" Daisy snorted. "I just lost all my shit when she reacted." She said, chuckling. Rosalina blinked. "I'm sorry Rosalina. Maybe you should just drink it a little slower?" Daisy said, with sincere this time. Rosalina looked up and her. "Maybe I should do just that….."

…..

Minutes passed. "Hey Daisy, what's that box for?" Rosalina pointed to the box on the table. "Oh, that's some little cakes I got for us." Daisy said, opening the box. There were three palm sized cakes inside. One chocolate, on plain and one red velvet. Daisy took the chocolate and Mona took the plain. Rosalina took the last one, red velvet and used her fingers to eat it. "Mmm!" she said. She took a small sip from the smoothie and continued eating. "What did I tell you! This place is awesome!" Daisy said. "They really take time to make their cakes and they make them well. Same for the cookies and the muffins and brownies…" Mona said. "Ugh! I just want to eat everything now!" she sighed. Rosalina giggled.

When they finished everything, Mona checked the time. "It's eight past twelve. Hey Rosalina! I wanna talk about the party this coming Saturday." She said. "Oh yeah, speaking of that, Luigi got your list ready. He said he will bring it around twelve-thirty." Daisy informed. "Ah-ha. Okay so Rosalina I want to make sure you are there, even though we hardly know anything about each other. You are Daisy's friend, so I trust you. You seem pretty quiet, too." Mona said. Rosalina smiled at her. "So, I decided on the dress code. It must be something casual or night like. But that is pretty easy, right?" she said. "Mm-hm." Rosalina nodded. "Okay, so I want you guys to remember this. The party starts at seven, only because of the Karting tryouts. It will end at somewhere around twelve. It would be longer but a girl needs some sleep." Mona started.

"I will have a DJ there to play us some awesome jams. I know a guy that could hook us up—he is a Kong named Funky. DJ Funky is the best. He would play the best and most popular songs. The dancefloor will be in the living room, and trust me, it's huge. Gotta have some space! Also I got someone to hook up the party lights, disco ball, and all the other party electronic shits. Um, I also got some gaming stuff for the games in the game room and my garden will be saved for the night. The food gonna be good as hell and the desserts will be things like ice cream and cake and other stuff. Bah! Enough of me talking you will love the party! Just dress nice, smell good and remember the time!" Mona went on. Rosalina was very interested. "So what will be the time again? This Saturday from when to when?" she asked. "This Saturday, from seven to twelve. Oh and I will give my address later this week, okay?" Mona said. "Okay." Rosalina nodded. "Hey! We got a party! HA we gonna have fun!" Daisy hollered. Rosalina laughed.

"Daisy! Mona!" a voice from behind called. It was Luigi running with papers in his hand. He approached the table, giving Daisy a bear hug. "Weegee! What's up?" Daisy asked. "Just fine. Here's your list Mona." Luigi said, giving Mona the papers. "Thanks Luigi." Mona smiled, looking at the list. "Oh and Weegee, before you go, I have a banana smoothie for you." Daisy told Luigi, giving him the smoothie. "Thanks Dais!" Luigi answered, giving her a peck on the check. "You is welcome." Daisy said, waving to him as he chuckled and left. Mona giggled. "You and Luigi are like, goals. You two are the complete opposite yet you love each other." She said. "Why tank you!" Daisy laughed.

Mona read through the list.

…

"This seems about right. Luigi did good." Mona said, folding the list and putting it in her pocket. "So Mona. What stuff would we need for the party?" Rosalina asked. "Oh, right. We will need some decorations and some food and snacks. I want to care for the decorations first though. Maye we should go get them today?" Mona suggested. "Nah." Daisy shook her head. "Peach is still exhausted about them tryouts yesterday. We should tag her along cuz she is the best when it comes to decorating." She continued. "True, true. How about the food?" Mona asked. "Maybe. I think Toadette should tag along for food because she knows how to cook and good. She always knows what the people wants." Daisy said. Mona shook her head. "Yeah she does but she almost never makes, you know, 'loud' food. Most of the time they are pretty sophisticated or classy. You know, the kind of food you would serve at a royal ball or a party my parents would throw." She said. "What kind of party?" Rosalina asked curiously. "Oh, my parents are rich Mom is a doctor and daddy is a director. When they throw parties, it's usually something pretty first class." Mona answered. "My family isn't wealthy like that, but we do have money to get through. Like she could have things in a snap if she wanted, but for me, I have to work for it or my parents need to save up." Daisy continued. "Good to know." Rosalina nodded. "Anyway, who are we going to get to help us get food and snacks?" Mona asked. "How about Waluigi?" Rosalina blurted without thinking. "What? No way. What would he know or care?" Mona snapped. "But he can cook! He really knows what party snacks should be and could make them himself!" Rosalina explained. Mona thought for a moment.

"Daisy?" she turned to Daisy for some agreement. Daisy shrugged. Mona sighed. "Fine. As long as he doesn't act up, is committed to this and he really does make this party a little more awesome." Mona gave up. Rosalina smiled. "My chefs could cook some BBQ and bake the cake, but I want Waluigi to make things like, cupcakes, finger sandwiches, things that involve cheese, maybe some other stuff I wanna say but I don't remember…." Mona said. She went on and on. "Okay! I will tell him!" Rosalina interrupted. "Good." Mona folded her hands. "Okay, games." She continued. "I know I have a game room, but I'm pretty sure the geeks would want more than arcade, DDR, and chess and checkers. I have gaming system on my TV but I really don't play interesting games. Maybe we need some shooting or some mature stuff they would want?" Mona suggested. "I know who can get us some of that. Lakitu Junior. Professor Lakitu's son is like, the king of gaming. Trust me, he will help you guys out." Daisy said. "How will we contact him?" Rosalina asked. "Easy. Peach knows the guy. They known each oher for about three years." Daisy smirked. "Good plan. Okay, how about movies?" Mona asked. "Moni, I really don't think people would have time for movies when they could socialize and dance." Rosalina informed. "You do have a point there. Last time, no one really watched any movies at my theatre." Mona thought and said. "Hm, then what else do we need?" Daisy asked. "I dunno, but if I come up with something, I will tell ya." Mona responded. "Good. So what's the agenda?"

"Alright, so today is Saturday, right? How about today we go shopping for some clothes? Tomorrow I wanna get some decorations for the party. On Wednesday I want to get the food and snacks. Thursday I want to get the games, Friday I want to prep the food and on the day of the party I will invite Toadette to clean up with me. Hey can I borrow Luigi's vacuum? Mine broke." Mona detailed. "I'm gonna ask him." Daisy responded. "Okay, great! What time is it?" Mona asked. "It's after two." Rosalina answered. "How about we go now?" Mona suggested. "Yeah, lets go." Daisy said, getting up. With that, the two girls got up and walked to the town.

 **Author's note: Hey, I just wanna say, that this chapter is just a chapter so you all would know what is going on. In the next chapter, I will include some Pauline drama llama, and the boys will be included.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Ready to go?" Mona asked Peach. "Yeah, gimme a sec." Peach answered. Rosalina brushed her hair. "You sure you don't wanna come?" Peach asked Rosalina. "I'm sure. I want to study today." Rosalina said. "Alright, fine. Do you want to go shopping for an outfit for the party later? Or maybe tomorrow?" Peach suggested with hope in her voice. "Sure." Rosalina shrugged. "Awesome! Later!" Peach sighed and bounced out the door. Rosalina put on a sparkly tee and light blue jeans. She grabbed the Karting guide book and went to the garden behind the school.

Rosalina loved the garden. Peach tended to it a lot. It's her favorite spot besides the library. Rosalina sat down on the bench and continued where she left off.

 **BULLET BILL**

 **Temporarily transforms you into a Bullet Bill, which will zoom automatically towards the finish line. Any vehicle you make contact with will be knocked over.**

"Another useful item. Nice!" Rosalina smiled.

 **BLOOPER**

 **Squirts ink on racers ahead of you, temporarily making them unable to see.**

"Ew!" Rosalina said. "That's just disgusting and isn't that unsafe?"

 **LIGHTNING**

 **Strikes all opponents with lightning and causes them to lose their items. It also temporarily shrinks them, reducing their speed.**

Rosalina shuddered. She knew how much she feared lightning. She always hid when a thunderstorm occurred and when outside, she would run anywhere and cry.

 **SUPER STAR**

 **Makes you temporarily invincible and increases your speed. Any vehicle you hit will be knocked over.**

"Thank you! A very useful item!"

 **GOLDEN MUSHROOM**

 **Gives you and unlimited amount of speed boosts for a short amount of time. To use, squeeze with your hand.**

"At least I don't have to eat it." Rosalina sighed. She looked at the last item on the list. "Another shell. Great."

 **SPINY SHELL**

 **Pursues the leading vehicle, knocking any other vehicles in its way. It will not stop until it finds the leader and knocks it over.**

"So a bomb except for first place only?" Rosalina assumed. "Hmm."

"So are you talking to yourself now? How adorable." A voice said t Rosalina. Rosalina looked up. "Who said that?" she asked. Suddenly, a person sauntered in front of Rosalina. She had purple eyeshadow on, large yellow earrings and a red summer dress. She wore black pumps and red lipstick. Hey eyes were a striking silver, and her hair was a long, dark brown. She didn't look fourteen. She looked eighteen. "Oh hello Rosie. It's just me, Pauline. How are things?" Pauline asked in a seductive tone. "Why do you care?" Rosalina asked her, nervously. Pauline viciously smiled. "Oh, you just look lonely, that is all. I came here to spend some time with you." She said, keeping her seductive tone. "I'm not an idiot Pauline. Go away." Rosalina hissed.

Pauline looked shocked. "So I see. Where are your friends? Did they run away from you?" she asked. Rosalina didn't answer. Pauline gasped. "Oh! You do not HAVE any friends? I see! Nobody wants to be around a fat girl right? They wanna be around beautiful, small girls, right?" she chuckled. Rosalina blushed. "Go away!" she repeated. "Is your bang is style? What are you hiding under that, hm?" Pauline continued, reaching for Rosalina's giant bang in front of her right eye. Reacting immediately, Rosalina grabbed Pauline's wrist. Pauline stopped. "Oh, you don't want me to touch it?" she asked.

Rosalina didn't answer her again. Pauline looked down at the book she was reading. "Hey, what is that?" she pointed to it. She snatched the book away from the frightened girl. "HEY!" Rosalina screamed. She shot up trying to get the book back. "Oh, is this a karting guide?" Pauline said, dodging Rosalina. Pauline started running away, knowing that Rosalina would follow her. And she was correct. Rosalina dashed behind her. "Give it back!" she screamed. Pauline refused and kept running. After a while of running, she stopped. "Pauline, please give it back!" Rosalina begged. Pauline held it up. "Hm, nope!" she said. Rosalina lunged for it again, but this time, Pauline threw it behind her and grabbed Rosalina's jaw.

"Look fatcakes, you are not going to beat me at this. I will win, and you will not, understand me? Don't even think about trying out because you will not make it." Pauline hissed. Rosalina opened her mouth. "I don't care what you say. I'm trying out whether you like it or not." She hissed back. Pauline the slapped Rosalina to the wall of the school. She slapped her hard in the face, then grabbed her neck. Rosalina tried to pry her away. "I don't know who do you think you are. If you try out, I will make you suffer. If you make it, I will make you suffer even more. I will make sure everyone **hates** you, even that Waluigi boy. Your ugly, fat ass doesn't have a chance against me. Do you understand me?" Pauline said. Rosalina began to cry. She didn't want to, but she did. And she regretted it. "Aw, Rosie gonna cry? Rosie is crying? How adowable." Pauline baby-talked. Rosalina didn't say anything. "I don't give a million shits if you cry or not. You will not win. You will not be adored. I will make sure of that." Pauline continued.

"Rosalina?!" a voice called. Pauline turned her head. Rosalina did the same. Wario and Waluigi stood there, running toward the two. "H-help." Rosalina cried weakly. "How **dare** you touch her?!" Waluigi demanded. Pauline let go, letting Rosalina fall. Waluigi picked the girl back up. He put both hands under her jaw, making her look up at him. "Are you okay?" he asked. Rosalina didn't answer. "Rosalina?" he said to her. "I'm fine." She managed. Waluigi sat her down on a bench nearby. "Pauline! How could you hurt her? What did she do?" Wario demanded. Pauline shook. "She hit me first!" she yelped. Rosalina shot up. "That's a lie!" she yelled back. "I was minding my own business, then she came up to me and started telling me that I will lose at that Karting tryouts! She kept bullying me about it, then she hit me! I was just doing self-defense!" Pauline cried. "Don't believe her! I would never do that!" Rosalina pleaded.

"Get out of here Pauline." Wario pointed. "But I'm telling the truth! I swear!" Pauline raised her hands up in defense. "Rosalina would never do such!" Waluigi yelled. "But she did!" Pauline yelled back. Wario had enough. He shoved her away and roughly. "I said leave!" he called. Pauline gave up. She screamed and ran off. Rosalina ran to Waluigi. She hugged him tight. "She wants to hurt me. She wants to make me suffer." She told him. Waluigi hugged back. "What? How?" He asked. "I don't know when or how. She just wants to make me feel bad." Rosalina answered. "Hey Walu, she okay? Does she need something?" Wario asked. "Do you want anything?" Waluigi asked. "Not really. I just want to be with you." Rosalina sobbed. "Shhh." Waluigi shushed, rubbing her back. "How about we go to Fountain Café?" he suggested. "Nah, to quiet. I need some fast food in my system." Wario disagreed, patting his stomach twice.

"You eat too much fast food! Look at you! You're practically a bean bag!" Waluigi scolded. "What about you eh? You're practically a twig!" Wario countered. Rosalina softly giggled at this. "What are you laughing at, huh?" Waluigi asked her playfully. Rosalina laughed harder. "I see! You think I'm a twig!" Waluigi said. Wario cackled. Waluigi swooped the girl in his arms. "Well you will see how much of a twig I am!" Waluigi said, running out of the school gates. Wario stopped cackling. "Hey! Wait up will ya!" he yelled, running back.

….

Over at Bowser's Burgers **(Cheesy name, I know)** the trio took their seat. Waluigi put down Rosalina in a chair then took his seat. "Whatta ya guys want?" Wario asked. "Rosalina?" Waluigi asked. "Um, just give me fries and fruit punch." Rosalina answered. "You know exactly what I want, man." Waluigi said. "Copy." Wario said, walking off. "Hey what _do_ you want?" Rosalina asked. "Ah, just a big ass burger with a ton of fries and some nuggets. I gotta eat more." Waluigi explained with a grin. "Oh? That's cool." Rosalina said. Waluigi wrapped his hand around her shoulders and pulled her to him, but she pushed back. "Stoooop!" she whined playfully. Waluigi tried again. "Stoppit Walu!" she said again. "What wrong? Huuuh?" he asked, grinning. "You're bothering me!" she answered, giggling. Waluigi dug his face on her neck. "Stop that tickles!" she giggled even harder. She felt her face get hot, but she didn't care. Then she felt small kisses. Waluigi was kissing her neck! "Walu stoop it tickles too much!" she whined, laughing. Waluigi didn't care. He kept kissing her neck and soon went higher and higher. He stopped once he reached her check.

"Why did you stop?" Rosalina asked blissfully, with her eyes closed. "Well you did say to stop." He answered. "But I don't want you to." Rosalina pouted. "Oh, really?"

Waluigi tickled her sides. Rosalina burst out in a fit of laughter. She squirmed in her chair and softly hit Waluigi with her hands on his arm. "S-to-op!" she said, between laughs. Waluigi stopped. Rosalina eventually stopped laughing. "Why are you so mean to me?" she asked, smiling at him. "Because I'm a bad guy. I steal and I lie." Waluigi answered boldly. Rosalina giggled. "Really?" she asked him, leaning on him. "Yes. And _now_ you want love?" he asked her, moving away. Rosalina sat up and pouted again. "Yes! I want love please give it to me!" she begged. "Hey, hey, hey you sound like you are begging for sex. Calm down." Waluigi said. "Oh." Rosalina blushed. "You're so cute." Waluigi chuckled, leaning her on his shoulder. Rosalina wrapped her arms around him. "I know." She answered. Waluigi chuckled and pulled her to an embrace. Rosalina decided to take charge and reach in for the kiss this time. She softly planted her lips onto his. Waluigi returned the kiss, impressed that she was the one to begin it. He held on to her gently and breathed slowly. Rosalina did the same. She moved her arms to touch his shoulders. She smiled and giggled between kisses, tempting Walu to do the same. Alas, he couldn't help it. He chuckled a little bit and softly too, trying not to end their kiss. He eventually stopped and continued, and she did too, massaging his shoulders.

"Ahem." Wario said, loudly. "Third-wheelin over here!" he said. The couple parted and saw him place a tray of food on the table. "Shut up with you third-wheel bullshit! Haven't you said that a million times around Daisy and Luigi or Mario and Peach?" Waluigi complained. "Aw, leave him. He got us food. I'm starving." Rosalina told Waluigi. "But princess!" Waluigi started, but was interrupted by Wario's chuckling. "Ha! Listen to the girl, Wal!" he cackled, distributing the food. "Okay, girlie. Here is your fries and your punch. Wal, your big ass meal. And for me!" Wario stopped, pulling out a gigantic burger and a gigantic soda. Rosalina stared in awe. "You fatass! You never order this gigantic shit! What the fuck is that?!" Waluigi hissed. "Quite swearin at me, twig. You're scaring your girl." Wario countered. Waluigi turned to Rosalina who was still staring at Wario's meal. "I am not! She is just looking at that thing!" Waluigi defended. "This is a burger, you dumbass ninny. " Wario rolled his eyes. Rosalina snapped out of her thoughts and began eating her fries.

Waluigi began eating his meal too, beginning with the small burger. He turned to Rosalina and swallowed. "Open." He commanded, putting the burger in front of her face. Rosalina swallowed and opened her mouth to take a bite. She took a small bite of it and chewed. She hardly ever ate burgers. Usually she ate them when she is at an occasion or it's nearby. "Gag." Wario rolled his eyes again. Waluigi gave him the finger, saying "Hater." And with this, Rosalina swallowed and giggled.

When the trio finished their meal, Rosalina volunteered to throw their trash out. "Why thank you. Your girl is a doll, bro." Wario said. "She's taken." Waluigi countered. Rosalina laughed and threw the trash away. When she came back, she saw the two guys standing up. "Ready to go, princess?" Waluigi asked. Rosalina nodded in response and held Waluigi's hand. The trio walked out the fast food joint and went back to the school.

…..

When the three arrived back at school, they saw Peach, Mona and Daisy walking back with bags. "That must be for the party." Rosalina pointed. Waluigi shrugged. They continued walking. "You know I think I should try for that Mona girl." Wario said with a sly grin. Waluigi scowled at him. "Keep dreaming."

Wario grumbled. "You know I had enough of your bullshit! I'm leaving!" she said, stomping away. "Do you always fight like this?" Rosalina asked him. "Well sorta. We don't care, though. We are just like that. This is what makes us best friends." Waluigi answered. Rosalina nodded. "So princess, you wanna hang out for a while? Just me and you?" Waluigi asked. "Sure!" Rosalina chimed. And with that, the two speed walked into the school building.

"My feet hurt." Rosalina whined halfway. Waluigi stopped and swooped her up in his arms. Rosalina flinched, not expecting that, but she got over it and enjoyed the ride. "So you like that, eh?" Waluigi asked. "I always do." Rosalina answered. She held on to him tightly and felt her feet relax a little.

…

Waluigi entered his room. He threw Rosalina on his blue bed and left the door ajar. "Hey!" Rosalina looked up and him and scowled. "Sorry, princess." Waluigi grinned. Rosalina blew a raspberry at him and giggled. Walu rolled next to her and very, very gently hit her face in a playful way. "Leave me!" she yelled. "Make me." Walu said in response. So with that, Rosalina jumped on him. She started growling and nipping at his cheek. 'I never act in this way' she thought to herself. "Hey! Cut it out!" Waluigi tried to throw her off but she was too strong. "Make me." She hissed at him, continuing to nip. Waluigi thought for a moment, then remembered what he did at the burger joint. She began to tickle her sides again. She immediately stopped her nipping and burst out in a fit of laughter. "STOP!" she screamed. Walu ignored her and tickled more vigorously. They rolled over with this time, Waluigi being on top. He tickled more and more vigorously until he could go anymore further. Rosalina began kicking her feet and pounding her fists against the bed, laughing louder and harder. She attempted to tell him to stop again, but couldn't.

Walu kept tickling and tickling until he noticed that she was starting to be getting used to it. He laughs died down a little which displeased him, as he wanted her to laugh more. He crawled his fingers higher and higher, until one reached under her arm and the other reached her neck. Rosalina continued her laughing fit and laughed even harder. She tried to squirm her way out of Waluigi's reach but couldn't. She kicked her feet more and more, so much that her shoes both flew off. Waluigi took this opportunity to go for her feet. He quickly stopped and grabbed her legs, tickling her right foot and holding the other between his legs so she couldn't kick him. Rosalina had enough of it. She tried to move her feet from out of his grasp. "St-o-o-op!" she said again. "Please! Please Walu! Stop it!" she commanded again. And this time, he did. He let go of her left leg and put her right on the bed. Rosalina coughed. "You okay?" Waluigi checked. She coughed again. "Yeah, I'm perfect. That was fun!" she smiled. Then she lied down.

"You tired?" he asked her. She didn't answer him. Waluigi lied down in front of her. They were face-to-face, just like their first date on the hill. Or, the "I'm sorry picnic", however you want to call it. He saw that she had this sad expression on her face. "What's wrong?" Waluigi asked her. She sighed. "Something just hit my mind." She sighed. "What?"

She paused. "What if I'm not good enough to beat Pauline? What if she does try to ruin my life?" she asked. Waluigi's eyes widened. "Don't think like that. Pauline is just a wannabe. Everything about her is just to be popular. She doesn't care about Karting, she only cares about bringing people down and being on top. She thinks you are a threat." He said with deep concern. "Why?" Rosalina asked him. "Because you are the most beautiful girl in the world. Heavy or not heavy, you are an angel. You are **naturally** an angel. You are sweet, caring and compassionate. Hell, you are the only girl, no, the only _**person**_ that actually cares about me. Do you know how that makes me feel? It makes me the happiest person alive! DO you know how long I have waited for this?" Waluigi told her, tearing up. Rosalina also felt tears welling up. "And to see you suffer because of some jealous tramp trying to break you down, really bothers me! It hurts my heart! It shatters it, tears it to pieces! I never want you to feel this way! Rosalina, I would do anything to make you feel happy again, you hear?" he continued, now letting the tears fall. Rosalina began to cry as well. "Walu…" she started, but she couldn't end it. She scooted over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged back and cried into her shoulder.

"Stop crying." Rosalina managed to say. "Please stop. It touches me that you really do care. Please stop crying!" she continued, now stopping her sobs. Waluigi hiccupped. "Shhh." Rosalina shushed, calming him down. She kissed him repeatedly all over his face. In a few minutes, he stopped. "Thank you" he said softly. Rosalina kissed him softly on the lips and hugged closer. "You're welcome love." She answered back.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Waluigi?"

"Yes, Rosalina?"

"I love you."

Waluigi paused.

"I love you too."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 **Author's note: Yeah, yeah another mushy moment. I know, I know. I was going to add another part to the chapter, but I was like, You know? It would make more sense to leave it on the "I love you" part. So, the chapter next has a possibility of being much longer. I dunno. But everything in the next chapter will be either about the party or the Karting tryouts. I'm trying to minimize the little mushy moments, because now it's time to get serious. After the tryouts and the party I will make the story a bit more good, hehe. So yeah, the next chapter will possibly be long, once again, because everthing dealing with the party will go down, and the chapter after will be the actual day. Because of that I will possibly take a longer time to make it. Now enough of my yapping, have a good day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Monday**

"Ugh. Why must Lakitu give us so much work to do!" Peach whined. She plopped on her bed and lugged out a textbook and her notebook. She kicked off her shoes and cracked open the book and began writing. "Slow down, Peachy! Can't you wait until I get undressed?" Rosalina asked, yanking off her uniform skirt and tossing it on the bed. "No! I want to go shopping!" Peach snapped, writing quickly. Rosalina took off her vest and shirt, and threw it at Peach's face. "HEY!" Peach hollered. Rosalina giggled and continued undressing. "Turn to me." Peach told her. She faced Peach, only to have a pillow thrown at her face. "Nice blue star panties and bra." Peach commented, laughing and continuing her work. "What are those, 36B?" she asked sarcastically. "No, 34C." Rosalina answered. "Rhetorical question." Peach laughed even more. Rosalina rolled her eyes. "And what are you, a AA?" she evily grinned. Peach gasped. "I AM NOT!" she hollered. "I am a 34B! I'm perfect. Not too big, not too small." She scowled. Rosalina chuckled. "Oh really. Well, let us just assume that B and C are perfect?"

"B is better."

"But C is cuter"

"UGHHHH!" Peach yelled. Rosalina chuckled again and dressed in some causal clothes. "Professor Lakitu didn't give us much work. It's just a page." She said, opening her book. "Finished!" Peach slammed her textbook shut and put it in her bag. "Liar! You just rushed through everything!" Rosalina protested. "I know I did. Now hurry up, Rosie! I wanna take you shopping at Birdo's Boutique! I love that place! The hottest clothes are always there!" Peach whined. "Quit your complaining. And why must we go?" Rosalina asked. "For the party! Come on, please? You will look awesome!"

Rosalina sighed. "Fine. Just don't rush me." She said. Peach cheered. "Great! See me at the gate in two minutes!" she said, dashing off. Rosalina grunted. She took her time in doing her work and sighed.

When she was done, she slipped on her flats and went out the door to look for Peach.

….

"Rosie! I specifically said 'two minutes'!" Peach scolded. "Well I'm sorry for wanting a good grade." Rosalina answered in a sarcastic tone. Peach began walking. "Where are we going?" Rosalina asked her. "I already told you. Birdo's Boutique! It's only like, a block away from here. We are getting you a nice, new party outfit! You are gonna look amazing!" Peach's eyes sparkled. "I hope so." Rosalina exhaled.

At the boutique, Rosalina looked around. "It's so pink in here!" she complained. "I know! Isn't it great?!" Peach asked. "I hate pink." Rosalina said bluntly. "Well suck it up. I'm putting a little bit of pink in your outfit now." Peach told her, grabbing her wrist and exploring the store. The two girls when up and about. Peach grabbed any piece of clothing that she could find to put on Rosalina. She went from dresses to pants, in all sorts of colors. Rosalina didn't complain, she didn't want Peach to get mad, or feel bad. She bit her tongue and followed her, not saying a word. When Peach was done, she shoved poor Rosalina into the fitting room, throwing on any outfit she could find. Rosalina said no to almost everything, which frustrated Peach. "Rosalina! You are so impossible!" she hollered at her. "Gimme a break, I like to shop an my own time, and that is just not now." She grunted. Peach fished for one more outfit, one final time. She gave her a light blue tank top, a darker blue frilly short skirt, a purple cotton jacket and a purple hair bow. Rosalina observed herself in the mirror. "Hmm." She said.

She turned around.

"Hmm." She said again. She turned again.

"Hmmmmm." She said again. Peach grew impatient. "Well?!" she yelled. Rosalina jumped. "I like it." She finally said. "YES!" Peach practically touched the ceiling. "YES, YES, YES!" she screamed. "Okay, calm down." Rosalina said, waving her hand. Peach tore off the clothing off her, and ran out the room, leaving her there half nude. "Peach!" she yelled. She slipped on her clothes and ran out the room, leaving the big pile of clothes there on the floor. She saw Peach at the cashier, paying for the clothes. She shook her head. "I'm gonna wait for you outside!" she yelled to her. "You do that!" Peach yelled back in response. Rosalina rolled her eyes and made her way back outside.

 **Tuesday**

"So princess, do you understand? You know what to do and what not to do now?" Waluigi asked Rosalina. The couple were at the library, studying for tryouts and sharing a bowl of Star Bits. "Yeah. No snaking, no spamming, no cheating." Rosalina answered. "Good." Waluigi praised, tossing her a Star Bit. She caught it and popped it in her mouth. "Can we stop now?" she asked. "What? Why?" Waluigi was taken back. "We have been studying for the longest while! It's been like, an hour or two." Rosalina answered. Waluigi grunted. "Fine." He said, closing the book. "Hey, how did you find the book? Pauline threw it and I didn't get it back." Rosalina asked him. "Luigi found it. I dunno, he saw a blue star bookmark, so he assumed it was yours." He answered. Rosalina shrugged. She got up and reached for the Star Bits, but her boyfriend snatched it away. "Hey!" Rosalina did her, now common pouty face. "You get one if you answer a question right." He said, giving her an evil grin. "Ughh." She said. She threw herself on the rug. She planked facedown and groaned loudly. "Somethin buggin ya, princess?" Waluigi asked.

She looked up at him. "I'm sooooo nervous." She said, the put her face back down. "Arrgh, Rosalina you will do just fine. Calm down, will ya?" he said, smiling. In response, she grunted. He kicked her side in a playful way. "Ow!" she curled up and held that side. "Princess, I did not even touch you!" Waluigi snorted. "Liar!" she wiggled in pain. "I did not kick you that hard, did I?" he asked, snorting again and this time, laughing. "Stop laughing!" she commanded, hitting his foot. "I'll do it again!" he warned. She got up on her knees. "What do you want me to do?" she asked him. "Nothing." He answered, eating a mouthful of Star Bits. Rosalina lunged for the Star Bits again, this time succeeding. "Bad girl!" Waluigi scolded, swatting her hand away from the bowl. "Hey! I'm not your daughter!" she told him, grabbing Star Bits and swallowing them. "Chew your food!" he commanded. 'Food? Oh, yes, the party!' Rosalina thought.

"Hey Walu, speaking of food, Mona asked me if you can prepare the snacks for the party on Saturday." She informed. "What? Me? Isn't she like, rich? Couldn't she hire someone else to do it? "Waluigi asked, dumbfounded. "I told her you can do it."

"Whyyyyyy?" Waluigi whined. "Because you can! Plus, she will pay youuuu!"

Waluigi stopped. "Hold up, she payin me? How much?" he asked. "Around 400." Rosalina said calmly. " **WHAT?!** " he screamed. "Shush, cutie!" Rosalina shushed him. "Oh, sorry."

"But why that much?" he asked her. "I dunno." Rosalina shrugged. "But will you please do it?" she begged. "Hell yeah! For the money, though." Waluigi fist pumped. Rosalina giggled. She ran to him and hugged him tight. "Thank you, baby!" she squealed. Waluigi hugged back, feeding her a Star bit in the process. "What I do?" she asked while chewing. "You called me baby." He grinned. She giggled and opened her mouth for another gummy.

 **Wednesday**

"Come on people! Time's-a-wastin!" Mona yelled. She was out at the gate, waiting for the blue and purple, and Daisy. "What's taking so long?" she screamed, impatiently. "Both you and Peach are actin all impatient for one damn party! Calm down! Can a girl put her shoes on first?" Daisy yelled back. Mona huffed. "Waluigi and Rosalina! What the hell are you doing?! Stop making out already!" she hissed. The couple ran out. "We were not making out, Mona. Relax will you? We are here now." Rosalina said in a monotone way. "Yeah, don't get your panties in a knot." Waluigi scoffed. "Shut up! You're only here because of Rosalina. Keep that in mind." Mona sassed.

"Daisy! Hurry the fricking frack up!"

Daisy ran out with one shoe on. She was carrying her other shoe in her hand. "Calm your ass down, cuz! I told you I will putting on my damned shoe!" she hissed. "I don't have time for this." Mona said. "It's only four, Yoshi's Egg Market closes at what, ten? Plus we can make it back here before we are forced to go back!" Daisy informed, slipping on her shoe. Mona was too impatient. She began walking, and Waluigi and Rosalina followed her. "Hey! Wait up!" Daisy yelled, tightening her laces and running off.

 **OoOoOoOo**

When the four made it to the market, Mona grabbed a cart immediately. "Where to first?" Rosalina asked. Mona paused to think. "…Cheese" she said, slyly. "Cheese?" Daisy asked, confused. "Yes dipshit, cheese. All kinds of cheese. We need that for cheese quesadillas. Who doesn't love cheese quesadillas?" Mona sighed. "Daisy, get me some cheese. _A lot of it._ " She asked. "What kind?"

"Monterey Jack, Mozzarella and Cheddar. After that, find me tortillas and some salsa. _Once again, a lot of it._ " And with that Daisy nodded and went off. Mona remained speaking in a serious, thinking and monotone way. "Rosalina, find me shrimp. _Everyone loves shrimp."_ She commanded. Rosalina skipped off to find shrimp. She skipped off to the seafood and gagged. Oh she loved seafood but hated the smell. She gagged again and tried to hold her breath, taking small breaths at a time. She tried to find the biggest bag of quality shrimp, and as Mona said, _lots of it._

"And Walu, get me lots of everything that requires pizza. Daisy got the cheese, so we good with that. I gotta find some Edible Arrangements and sandwich stuff." Mona turned to him. "Fine." He grunted and made his way off.

 **OoOoOoOo**

The four finished at around six, with a cartful of items needed for the party. "You see what I'm telling you? I told you that we gonna finished no later than when the store closed, and YET you didn't listen to your own cousin. Like calm down! Relax, dammit!" Daisy complained. Mona twiddled her fingers, "Yeah, about that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being all serious and mean. I just wanted work done." She apologized sincerely. "It's okay, you just wanted things to be perfect." Rosalina smiled at her. " _Too_ perfect." Waluigi rolled his eyes. " **What was that?** " Mona asked him, raising her voice. "Before you two start to cuss each other out, can we like put all this at your house first, Mon?" Daisy asked. " _Fine."_

 **Thursday**

"Hello, friends!" Lakitu Jr chimed. Mona sighed. "Lakitu, I only need you for the geeky games." She reminded him. "I'm aware." He said. Rosalina sighed. Peach and Wario were coming along with them. She is fine with Peach but Wario? Ugh, whyyy? And just as she was thinking, a "Weh heh, heh!" filled the air. _He is here._ Wario walked over in a slow way. "Hurry!" Mona called out. Wario didn't make any changes in his movement. Peach popped out of the building and ran over. "Hey Wario!" she said, waving as she passed. Wario waved back, still walking slowly. "Hey guess what!? Daisy made the soccer team!" she yelled. Mona's face lit up. "OMG! Really?" she asked. "Yeah! She just found out this morning." Peach giggled. "Hold up, I'm the relative how did you know before me?"

"Cuz you were outside when she found out."

"Ohhhh." Mona said. Then she turned to Wario, who was still walking. "I'm leaving your fat ass over here!" she threatened. "Go ahead." He said, stopping and sitting on the cobblestone ground. Mona groaned. "I will get you as much food as you want if you come at all, you don't have to talk to me or Rosie or Lakitu or Peach. Just come along and suggest a game." Mona yelled at him. With that, Wario ran over. "Let's go." He demanded, and Mona let out a soft giggle. She loved when he acts so stubborn.

When they reached the story, Lakitu Jr went crazy. "Buy whatever you geeks like to play, and come back here. I'll be waiting here." Mona said, sitting on a bench nearby. "I think its best that I go with him." Peach said, following him. "You do that." Mona said. She looked at Rosalina, who had her eye glued on her phone, smiling and giggling. "She must be texting Waluigi." Mona thought, chuckling. Wario rolled his eyes. "The luck that bastard has. Out of everyone it is ME that has to be the last one single." He said, then exhaling. "I have the same problem. Peach, Daisy, even Rosalina has someone they can call theirs. Ugh." Mona responded, sighing. Wario looked at her. "So uh, what kind of food you gonna buy me?"

While Mona and Wario were having their conversation, Rosalina was smiling away while texting her cutie.

 **Vous êtes ma lumière**

 _That is French, you know that right?_

 **I'm aware of that**

 _Didn't you tell me that you were Italian?_

 **I am 3**

 _Text me that again but in Italian_

 **Aww, why?**

 _It will sound sexier_

 **French is ten times sexier**

 _Please, for me?_

 **U are so impossible *Laugh emoji***

 **Tu sei la mia luce e il mio amore**

 **Happy?**

 _And what did you say?_

 **Look it up!**

 _Tell me, baby_

 **Ugh**

 **I said, you are my light**

 _That's not all_

 **Yes it is!**

 _Walu!_

 **You are my light and my love 3**

 **Happy?**

 _Awww!_

 **Ima tell you something else**

 **Tu siete la luce della mia vita, principessa**

 _Grazie amore mia_

 **You know Italian?**

 _No, I looked up the translation_

 **WOWWWWW XD**

 _Leave me!_

"Done already?" Mona asked Lakitu and Peach. Lakitu Jr was carrying around five games, while Peach carried around twenty. "Yeah, all we gotta do is cash it." Lakitu said. Peach grunted and ran to the cashier. She dropped the games down and skipped off. "You're leaving?" Mona asked. "I'm not carrying anything else!" she said, continuing her skipping. Mona groaned. "Rosalina!" she yelled. Rosalina jumped and dropped her phone. "What?!" "Can you please help out carrying the bags for the games, please?"

Rosalina picked up her phone and began to walk, but Wario cut her off. "Allow me, Mona." He said, confidently. "Aw, thank you!" Mona smiled. Seeing this, Rosalina smiled again and sat back down.

 **Just this one time**

 _Thank youuu!_

Wario watched the cashier place all twenty-five games in bags. He gave the short boy the five bags, and then Wario strut out the store. "Rosalina, we out!" Mona said, following him. Rosalina looked up. "Coming!"

 _Ugh I gotta go_

 **Already, principessa?**

 _Yup_

 **Awww**

 **Alright then bye, la mia luce**

 _Goodbye my love_

 **Ti amo, Rosalina 3**

 _I love you more 3_

Rosalina got up and followed them.

 **Friday**

"Whoa, big house." Waluigi said, holding Rosalina's hand and walking in front of Mona's home. "Well she did say that she was rich." Rosalina replied. They looked around. There was a long gat surrounding the house. "Uh, do we ring the bell?" Waluigi asked Rosalina. "I think so. Gate's locked and I don't think we can open it ourselves." She shrugged. Waluigi pushed the buzzer. They waited. "Well that didn't work" he said. Then suddenly, with a loud clunk, the gate opened. The two jumped. They tightened their grip to each other's hand. They watched the gate separate and saw Mona running over to them. "Hey guys!" she greeted happily. "Hey!" Rosalina said, cheerily. "Sup." Waluigi gave her a peace. Mona giggled in excitement. "Follow me inside!" she said, turning around and walking back. The pair followed her and looked around. A beautiful sea of grass, evenly cut surrounded them. A water fountain with a sea lion statue was planted on the grass to the left, and another on the right, with flowers surrounding the bottom. It really was a sight to see.

Mona opened her big doors and led the way in. Rosalina and Waluigi's jaws dropped. It was cool inside. The room they were in was gigantic. It was just amazing. "You live in a PALACE!" Waluigi yelled. "Yes! It's like a castle!" Rosalina seconded. "This one room is bigger than my own house!" Waluigi continued. "It's so beautiful!" Rosalina gasped, looking around. Mona giggled at the complements. "Why thank you!" she bowed. "So uh, Mona. Where are the stuff for them pizzas and the quesadillas?" Waluigi asked her. "Oh yes. Follow me!" Mona said, leading the way to her large kitchen. There, the three saw chefs preparing food for tomorrow. A couple chefs were preparing chicken, some were preparing ribs, some prepared burgers and hot dogs while others prepared side dishes, such as corn. "Hell yeah! BBQ! Who doesn't love barbeque stuff?" Mona said, smelling the air. "The main dishes will include BBQ chicken and riiiiibs, some burgerrrrrrrs, hot doooooogs, other stuff that will be yummyyyyy…" she continued, dragging on the last word of every statement. "Mmm…" Rosalina hummed. "What other stuff will be there?" she asked. "Oh nothing, some chip bowls will be there, some requiring dip, tacos will definitely be served, some little appetizers among them, potato salad… OH! POTATO SALAD!" Mona snapped. "I forgot about the potato salad!" she yelled.

"I love potato salad! Hey I can make some." Rosalina said. "But the thing is, I don't have any more eggs or mayonnaise, even some of those little veggies! Ugh I gotta go out for them!" Mona scolded herself. "So while you do that, can I start with the quesadillas and pizzas and other stuff?" Waluigi asked. "Yeah, sure. The cheese is on the table and the sauce is in the cupboard. Oh yeah, and the tortillas are right there on the counter. And the mini pizza stuff are in the most obvious places, k?" Mona told him, grabbing her keys and walking out. "I'll be back!" She said, going out.

Waluigi turned to Rosalina. Wanna help me?" he asked her. "Sure!" she smiled. "Alright princess, Ima gather the stuff and we begin." He said, finding the stuff for quesadillas. When he found everything, he plopped them on the table and began telling Rosalina what to do.

 **~One hour later~**

"I'm back! Sorry I took so long!" Mona said, locking the doors. She smelled the air. "Ohhh! It smells amazing! How many quesadillas did you guys make?" she asked. "Pleeenty." Waluigi answered, smiling. Mona took one and ate it. Her face lit up. "Mmm! Waluigi this tastes so good! You know I'm starting to think differently of you." She said, winking at him. "Why thank you." He smiled, taking a bow."Anywho, Rosalina can you help me out with the potato salad?" Mona asked. Rosalina walked over to her and began unpacking. "Oh yeah and Walu, can you start off with the mini pizzas?" Mona asked Waluigi. "Sure thing." He said, getting up and finding the pizza ingredients.

The three began working on their food tasks. Mona and Rosalina carefully made the potato salad. When they finished, they put their creation into an aluminum pan, and covered it with aluminum. Waluigi hummed an Italian song, and topped off his mini pizzas. He loved making mini pizzas a lot. It reminded him of his childhood, making little pizzas with Mario and Luigi, or maybe smashing them in Wario's face. Ah, the memories. When he was done, stored them and covered them. "Anything else?" he asked Mona. "Hm, nope! You guys did great. I think we have enough for tomorrow." Mona smiled. She tightly squeezed Rosalina. Rosalina squealed with her and hugged her back. She gave Waluigi a quick hug of gratitude and said, "Thank you!"

"Welcome, Mona." He said, hugging her back with only one arm. Mona let go and looked at the time. "Oh, the sun is setting! I think it's time you two get some rest, I mean for the tryouts tomorrow." She suggested. "She has a point there, princess." Waluigi said. "Yeah, I think so. We should go. Thank you for inviting us Mona!" Rosalina said, hugging the girl a final time with gratitude. "No, thank _you!_ If you two didn't accept, I don't know who I would ask for the little food. Ugh you guys are a great help. And these, they taste so good!" Mona complemented. She watched the couple begin to walk out. "Thank you!" Waluigi said, holding up a peace sign to her. "Bye!" Rosalina and Waluigi said together. "Bye! And good luck!" Mona waved. She closed the door gently behind them and walked away.

 **OoOoOo**

"How was your day?" Peach asked Rosalina, slipping on her pajama pants. "It was really fun. Walu and I made really tasty appetizers for tomorrow." She said. She plopped on the bed and cuddled her Luma plushie. Peach reached into the mini fridge and took out a bottle of water. "That's good. Hey Rosie, I put a wrap in there for you tomorrow. Something to fuel you up, you know? Also I put in a little drink in there to slurp on while you drive." She told her. "Aw, that's really sweet of you, Peachy." She thanked. Peach drank from her bottle and closed it, putting it back in the fridge. "Ready to dominate this tryout? Ready to _**crush**_ that Pauline bitch?" Peach encouraged. "I'm ready. TO WIN!" Rosalina yelled. Peach smiled and giggled, as she almost never saw Rosalina this competitive or excited. "That's the spirit, Rosie!" she said, throwing herself on her bed. She turned off her pink lamp. "Night." She said, covering her eyes with her sleep mask. "Goodnight, Peachy." Rosalina countered, turning off her teal and yellow lamp.

~Outside~

"She is soooo, confident that she is gonna beat me, hm? We'll see about that…. Rosie."

The figure peeled herself away from the 13B door, and walked away.

 **Author:** **Hello! Ugh I am so happy I finished this so quickly! Why do I have the feeling that I made so many mistakes? I dunno. But this chapter is my longest yet, being exactly 3,700 words, not including my note. So anywho, I am so excited for the next chapter. I have so much inspiration! I am working on it right now! Ugh thanks so much to those that followed, favorited and commented on my story. SO anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you at the tryouts and at the party!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13, the Big Day**

"YESSS! WOOO HOOO!" Peach jumped out of bed. She turned to Rosalina, who was softly snoring, and shook her vigorously. "Rose! Rose wake up! Today's the day!" she screamed. Rosalina opened her eyes and swat Peach with her Luma plush. She gave her an annoyed face and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked. Peach checked her phone. "12:32."

Rosalina got up. "We gotta look nice today! Come on, plan your outfit!" Peach urged. "Peach, I just wke up seconds ago, can I like, freshen up?" Rosalina asked, grouchily. Peach stopped and took a breath. "Okay. I'm good." She said in a calmer tone. Rosalina got up and went to their bathroom. She closed the door and turned on the shower. While doing that, Peach walked out the room, barefoot. She skipped her way to Mario and Wario's room. She saw that Wario wasn't there. Most likely, he would be studying or hanging out with Waluigi. She entered the room and listened to her boyfriend's snoring. Not too loud, not too quiet. She gently shook him. "Mario… Mario, sweetie wake up." She said. Mario stopped snoring and moved a little. He opened his eyes slowly and turned to see his girlfriend smiling warmly to him. He slowly sat up. "Hey babe." He said, croakily. One eye was open and the other was closed. "Morning, Mario." Peach said quietly, giving him a soft kiss on the nose.

Mario opened up his other eye. He gave Peach a hug. "Today is the big day, hug?" he said, clearing his throat. Peach nodded. "Yeah. Did Luigi get up yet? I wanna do a last-minute review. Go get ready, k?" she said. "Yeah and you should get ready yourself, don't you think?" Mario suggested. She was still wearing her pj's and her hair was a mess. "Yeah, you're right." She said, getting up. "Meet me at the library later!" she said, skipping back to her room.

When she returned, she closed the door and tore off all her clothes. She then barged in the bathroom door, walking in completely nude. Rosalina jumped. She watched Peach close the bathroom door and turned to the shower. She wasn't really dressed herself. Her bath towel was sitting on top of the toilet. She was in the middle of brushing her teeth. "Peach!" she tried to say. She spit out the toothpaste and washed her mouth. She turned to Peach. "You scared me to death! I thought you were someone else!" she scolded. The she blushed. "And where's your towel?" she asked. "Peach turned back on the shower. "Right here. And what about yours, hm?" Peach asked in a testy tone. Rosalina almost ran to her towel and covered herself. "I see"

"Why didn't you cover yourself when you got in here?" Rosalina asked her. "We are both girls! I don't have anything that you don't have, and same with you!" Peach answered, throwing her towel on the floor and hopping in. "Well okay." Rosalina shrugged and exited the bathroom.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Luigi met up with Daisy in the hall. "Hey Daisy, here." He said, handing her his vacuum. "Oh yeah! Thanks Weegee!" She said. "Oh yeah. Peach wants us to meet up at the library later. Something about final studying." She reminded. "Oh, okay!" Luigi nodded and went his way. Daisy dashed off to Mona's room.

Once she arrived, she opened the door dropped the vacuum on the floor. "Hey Mona! Here's Luigi's vacuum! It's on the floor!" she yelled to her. "Okay! Tell him I said thank you!" she said, in the bathroom. Daisy closed the door and left.

 **OoOoOo**

Rosalina searched through her closet to find something suitable to wear. She wanted it to be stylish, but comfortable to move in. She looked high and low until she pulled out a red blouse and white tights. She slipped them on, put on her silver flats and her silver and gold star barrette and went her way to the library. But then she remembered something. "Oh yeah, Peach told me she left a wrap for me." She said to herself. She knelt down and opened the fridge. She took out the wrap and went out.

She knocked on Waluigi's door and opened it. She saw Waluigi passing a brush on his hair. He was wearing dark purple jeans, a white t-shirt and a gray hoodie. When he saw her, he put his brush down and walked to her and quickly. He grabbed her and swooped her up in his arms, giving her a quick, passionate kiss. Rosalina looked at him with bright eyes. "Hi Walu." She smiled. He put her down. "Hey princess." He responded. Rosalina gave him a hug. "I can't wait for the tryouts." She said. "Me neither." He countered, grinning. Rosalina let go of him, then giggled. "So Peach wanted us to go to the library to study one final time. I think we should go now!" she informed him. "Well sure. I didn't have anywhere to go anyway." He said. Rosalina made her way out and Waluigi followed her.

 **~Library~**

Peach sat at a couch, waiting for her friends. She heard the door open. She turned to see that it was Daisy and Luigi. "Hey, girl!" Daisy skipped over to Peach, giving her a bear hug. "Hey Peach." Luigi said. He sat down on the rug in front of Peach and Daisy sat next to her. "Rosa and Walu should be comin soon." Daisy said. "Oh yes, and Mario should be too." Luigi added. "But what about Toad? Yoshi? Birdo? Wario?" Peach asked. "I dunno about Yoshi and Birdo, probl'y making out somewhere." Daisy said. "I really dunno about Wario, maybe gawking at Mona. And Toad? He is _always_ busy. Maybe cleaning with Toadette and Mona." Daisy continued. Peach sighed.

The door opened again. It was Toad, Yoshi and Birdo. "OMG! Hi Toad! Yoshi and Birdo, ugh I haven't heard from any of you two in like, ages!" Peach yelled, running up to the three and giving them a hug. "Hey Peach! Sorry about that, Birdo Toad and I had business to take care of." Yoshi said in his language. Peach nodded. "I understand." She said. She sat back down next to Daisy, and Toad, Birdo and Yoshi sat on the couch across from them. The door then opened again.

"Weh heh, heh!" Wario cackled. He bounced his was to the couches and plopped on the floor. "Hey Wario. Happy that you came! Any news from Walu and Rosie?" Peach asked him. "Well they **were** right behind me." Wario informed. And just as he said that, a voice came from the front, with the door busting open. "Are we late?" Rosalina asked, running to the group's area and sitting down on the smaller couch on the side. Waluigi was right behind her and sat down next to her. "No! You guys are on time! But uh, where's Mario?" Peach asked. "I just texted him. He said he was still getting ready and he will be here in a minute." Luigi answered. "Okay, great." Peach grunted.

"Anyway, I have gathered all of you here because I wanna talk about the tryouts in a few hours." Peach began. "First I wanna count how much of us are here. So um, Mario and I makes two…" she continued. "Plus Luigi and I which makes four…" Daisy added. "Plus Walu and Rosie which makes six…" Peach said. The pattern continued like that.

"Plus Wario which makes seven…"

"Plus Yoshi and Birdo which makes nine…"

Plus Toad which makes ten…"

"Plus BitchFace which makes eleven."

"Dammit!" Daisy threw her hands up and grunted. We need one more to make our full group and Pauline to be at the same tryout." She said. "Huh? What do you mean?" Rosalina asked. "Oh yeah, each race in karting has twelve racers. I just want our full group to you know, gang up again the Pauline." Luigi explained. "If only Toadette will try out…" Peach said in a disappointed tone. Then she heard the door open. It was Mario.

"Peach! I'm here!" he said, running over to the group. He sat down next to Peach and relaxed. "Hey Mario!" she said. She quickly pecked him on his lips and sat back. "So anyway, as I was saying, you guys are here to talk about the tryouts later and to make a plan." She told the group. "Oh yeah! How many of us are in this group?" Mario asked. "Ten, excluding Toadette." Birdo answered. "Aw, man!" Mario made a face and scowled. "Well, that on person is on their own. Really our main goal is to make Pauline give such a poor performance, that she will not make the team." Daisy said. "So we gonna like, gang up against her?" Mario asked. "Exactly. And we are doing this for Rosie's sake." Peach answered. Mario nodded in agreement.

"So what do you have in mine, huh Peach?" Toad asked. "Well. I was just thinking that no matter what place are we in, we aim for Pauline. Make sure she _ends up in last._ " Peach suggested. "How are we to do that?" Toad said. Waluigi exhaled. "We keep hitting her with sell and other items, bro!" he said in an exasperated tone. "Well, I just want all of you guys to make sure you go for the item boxes. Copy, Rosie?" Peach turned to Rosalina. Rosalina nodded and said, "So you are pretty much saying that whoever is close to her, find an item box, hit her with an item, and repeat until she ends up in like, last in every race?"

"Yup. And we gotta communicate with each other. If you have something like three red shells, you can hit one of us if it means getting Pauline." Peach said. Rosalina beamed. _This will be fun!_ She thought.

 **~Ten minutes before tryouts~**

The gang arrived at the back of the school building. "Everyone got the wrap that I left for you?" Peach asked everyone. They all held up their wraps and showed her. "Good." She said and turned around. The gang saw Pauline there with her "bestest friend in the world", Jubilee. Jubilee always stuck by Pauline's side. She is very loyal to her, but really doesn't like her. Reason being, is the Pauline treats her more like a servant. She really wants to go away from her, but she always kept threatening to ruin her life forever, and she just couldn't have that.

"Oh look." Daisy pointed to the two. "It's BitchFace Magee and friend." She said. Pauline suddenly left Jubilee to get something. Jubilee turned to them and skipped over. "Um, hi." She said. "Go away, Jubilee." Yoshi hissed at her. "No, no wait! I want to tell you something!" she pleaded. "This oughta be good." Mario rolled his eyes. "It is. Look, remember that thing that Pauline kept posting about that new girl, what's her name….?" she thought a bit. "What's it to ya?" Waluigi scowled. "Oh yeah, Rosalina!" Jubilee remembered. Rosalina looked up and stepped forward without thinking. "What?" she said quietly. "Ugh. Listen, those stupid things that Pauline said about you, it is just wrong. And I did see her pick on you at the garden. I really wish I stepped in to help you, but I just couldn't. I was too scared." Jubilee told her in a sorrowful tone. "If you are here to pick on her, get lost." Luigi defended. "I'm not!" Jubilee said in a pleading way. "I just want to tell you guys that Pauline is only doing this to ruin Rosalina, and that I want you guys to beat her, and I will help you do that." She said. "Bullshit!" Wario yelled. "You only want us to **not** even attempt to beat her!" he said

"It is not bullshit! I'm being serious!" Jubilee yelled back. "Pauline has treated me like I'm her maid for YEARS! And I'm sick of it! I had enough of her nonsense! I really, really want you to defeat her! Make sure she doesn't get in! Please! For me? No wait, for Rosalina? Please! Rosalina is an amazing, beautiful person! I don't want anything bad to happen to her, just because of Pauline's jealousy! I want you to trust me, just this one time!" she begged and pleaded. "JUBILEE!" A voice roared. Pauline.

Pauline stomped over to the group. "Why are you talking to them?" she demanded. Jubilee didn't answer. Then Pauline noticed Rosalina. "Oh! So you decided to show up, huh fatcake?" she snapped. Rosalina flinched. "Don't even think about taunting her." Waluigi stood up in front of Rosalina. Pauline didn't fight back. "Oh, I'm not gonna do anything. _Yet._ " She said. She turned around. "Let's go Jubilee." She said, walking off. Jubilee turned to the group. "Guys, please defeat her. Oh, and be careful how you throw. Be strategic, and please! If it means hitting me to get her, do it." She said. "Thank you Jubilee. We will do what we can." Peach said. "Great! Good luck guys. Especially you, Rosalina. Stay strong." She smiled. Rosalina smiled back. "Thank you. Thank you, so much." He said kindly. " **NOW JUBILEE!** " Pauline hollered. Jubilee jumped. "I'm coming!" she said, and ran off. While running, she turned back to the group and blew a kiss with one hand and thumbed up with the other.

"Well, it would make sense to give her chance, I guess." Luigi sighed. "I hope she ain't lying for Pauline." Daisy said. Then suddenly, Donkey Kong appeared. "Attention! Attention please!" He yelled. The twelve gathered around him. "Okay! As you all know you will be trying out for the Toadstool Academy Karting team. How this will go is, we will drive to the Karting station, I will check us in, and we will get started, k?" DK told them. Everyone answered with a "Yes" and boarded the school bus.

 **OoOoOoOo**

At the Karting Station, the group entered the cool building. There, they saw a front desk and a woman standing behind it. DK and the teens approached it. "Hello. I have group 6, and they are all freshmen." DK told the lady. She typed something and then gave him a sign sheet and a pen. "You, sign your name and your school, then have them all sign in at the bottom." She said. DK did what was told and then passed the paper around. The kids did what was told. DK handed her the paper. "Okay, follow me." She said, getting up. She walked down the hall. She opened a door that said, **GARAGE.**

She held the door for the group. "In here, please." She said. The group obeyed and walked in the room.

The lady closed the door and turned to the group. "Hello, children! I am Miss Joy. Today, I will be assisting you during your Karting tryouts. Now before I begin, any questions? Good." Miss Joy asked without waiting for questions. "Anyway, you guys are currently standing in the garage. Here, you guys will be selecting your carts and will place your emblem on it. And what I mean by emblem, is an image that will be representing you. Choose carefully, because if you make the team that emblem is yours to keep. Add may I add, that all of you will start with standard karts. And if you do make the team, you get to select what type of kart, wheels and paraglider you want. Reason for customization, is that each kart, wheel or paraglider you select, will alter your statistics in speed, acceleration, weight, handling, and off-road." Miss Joy said. She began pacing back and forth.

"Speed will determine how fast your vehicle moves, acceleration determines how fast you reach the top speed, weight determines how heavy your vehicle will be or in short it determines if you will get pushed around or off track a lot, handling determines how easy the kart will be to drive and off-road determines how fast you go when you are off road."

Pauline let out a snort. Rosalina knew exactly what it was about, weight. She rolled her eyes and continued watching Miss Joy. "So the agenda for today, will be that we will first select and color the emblems and then, we go to the tracks." Miss Joy said.

Miss Joy left the garage for a little while. "Rosie!" Peach said, turning to Rosalina. "Oh hey Peach!" she said. "Are you feeling confident?" Peach asked her friend. "A little. Are you?" Rosalina asked. "Of COURSE! Hehe, are you ready to whoop Pauline's skinny little ass?" Peach encouraged. "Oh, I'm so ready."

Miss Joy walked back in. She held this kart that held a couple tablets. She distributed the tablets to the teens one by one. "Uh, what's this?" Waluigi asked. Miss Joy gave the final tablet out and looked at him. "In this, you will select and color your emblem." She said. She then started giving the instructions and the group followed them.

 **Mario: The letter "M"**

 **Luigi: The letter "L"**

 **Peach: A gold crown**

 **Daisy: A daisy flower**

 **Rosalina: A grand star**

 **Wario: The letter "W"**

 **Waluigi: The Greek letter Gamma (or an upside-down L)**

 **Toad: A Toad head**

 **Yoshi: A Yoshi egg**

 **Birdo: A red hair bow**

 **Jubilee: Two cherries**

 **Pauline: A red kiss**

Rosalina took a glance at Pauline's emblem, the she scoffed. "Peachy, look at her emblem." She whispered to Peach. Peach looked at Pauline's emblem and sniggered. "Daisy, Pauline's emblem is a kiss!" she whispered to Daisy. Daisy checked for herself and snorted. "That little skank!" she said in a fit of quiet giggles.

Later, Miss Joy printed out the emblems. She then instructed the group to select their own standard kart so she can place the emblem on the front of it and on the paraglider. Then the karts were taken to the first track.

 **OoOoOo**

The first track was a simple little area. It was called, "Figure 8 Circuit" the track was literally in the shape of an eight. The karts were lined up in a straight row. Miss Joy stood in front of the group and said, "Okay guys, I want you all to get into your karts and wait for instruction."

The group did just that. Rosalina and Peach found their karts right next to each other. They skipped over to them and sat. Peach was grinning from ear to ear. The seat was comfortable. It was a nice, black leather and had a trail of pink stitches. Rosalina observed her kart. She bounced on the seat, which was black and had light blue stitches, and looked around. The kart looked lovely. Her kart was a nice teal and her emblem was at the front, big and bold. She looked at her steering wheel. Her wheel was a black leather wheel with her emblem stuck on the horn. She wondered the horn sounded like. She slightly tapped on it and then a sound came out. It wasn't too loud, and it wasn't too quiet. It was perfect.

"Okay guys, I'm going to line you up in order before you start. Before I call your names, I am going to tell you some details on controlling the kart. So just like a regular car, the gas and brake pedals will be controlled by your right foot. But, if you are comfortable with using the left for brake that is okay because I doubt that you will be using it often. Just so that you will not be confused, the green pedal is gas and the red pedal is brake. Anyway, the horn isn't really necessary to honk but you can when you feel it is right to use it. Uh, if you do not know how to drift, it is easy. Just simply press down on the brake pedal softly when you are taking a turn. And one final thing, when you reach a certain part of an elevated surface, you can perform a little stunt or trick. It really pleases the crowd and give you a speed boost. But be careful, I recommend not doing two tricks in one go, because you probably won't get that boost. Anyway, let us begin!"

Miss Joy held up her clipboard and called names one by one, beginning with Mario. When everyone was lined up, Rosalina shifted in her seat. She was fifth in line and she saw that Waluigi was seventh in line. She turned to him and called him. "Walu!"

Waluigi looked at her. He smiled. "Good luck!" he mouthed to her. She blew him a kiss and he pretended he caught it and smeared it on his cheek. She giggled at this. "ICK!" someone gagged. She turned to see Pauline in her dark red kart, making a face. Rosalina scowled and turned back around. "Ignore her." Peach said to her. Rosalina faced Peach and Daisy. Peach was third in line and Daisy was fourth. "Yeah, Rosa. Ignore her. Focus on hitting her, over and over, you hear?" Daisy encouraged. Rosalina's face lit up. "I will." She said.

Miss Joy approached the racers with a green flag. "Alright everybody! You guys will begin once I say go, or after I say one. Okay? Okay!" she said. She held up the green flag. Everyone planted their hands on the wheel, ten and two. Rosalina's stomach was filled with butterflies. She tried to pull herself together and focus on what was in front of her. "I can do this." She told herself. She was so ready for her first ever race.

"THREE!"

Rosalina adjusted herself and made a focused face.

"TWO!"

She looked around her. She saw everyone was ready, with the same determined look. She looked straight ahead and rested her foot on the pedals.

"ONE!"

She took a quick breath. "Its Rosalina time." She said.

"GOOO!"

And the racers were off. Rosalina stepped on it and grinned. Music coming from speakers filled the silence. And this music, was catchy. It encouraged her to do her very best. Wind blew in her face, and she liked it. She pushed her giant bang aside so she can see.

She was so far in fourth. Mario was in first, Luigi in second, and Daisy in third. She didn't bother to check who was behind her. She didn't want to get distracted. She noticed that she was going pretty fast. Actually, so fast that she past Daisy. It must be her weight. Score one for the Rosalina weight.

Rosalina felt herself drive through an item block. She saw that items were being randomly selected and then it finally came to a stop at the triple mushrooms. The shrooms circled around her kart, round and round. She remembered that she had to eat one in order to get a boost. She exhaled and popped the item in her mouth and chewed on it. Her face then lit up. It didn't taste nearly as bad as she thought it would! She swallowed it and then suddenly, her vehicle bolted forward. She reached up next to Luigi who was in second. "Hey Rosie!" he chimed. "Hey Luigi!" she waved. The then looked forward. Rosalina ate another one and veered into second place. She then found another group of item blocks up ahead, so she ate the last one and sped up to the bunch. She looked around while her item was being selected. No Pauline in sight. Her selection stopped at a red shell. Well, she DID want to win and she DID want to beat Pauline, so she threw it forward.

Up ahead, Mario was cruising along. He was so far in the second lap. He whistled a tune that was pretty happy and thought to himself, 'Hey! I'm totally gonna win this thing.'

Then he heard something. Oh, no he recognized that sound. It was the hiss of that damned red shell he drove through an item block and quick. The selection was running. And running. And _still running._ When will this thing stop?! Mario was sweating bullets as he turned around. The hiss was getting even louder. And then he saw a girl. _Rosalina._

She had a devious look in her face. She smiled viciously. The shell was almost there. "BANANA! SHELL OR SOMETHING GOOD, DAMMIT!" Mario yelled. But alas, it was no good. The shell hit his vehicle and he yelled out in shock. His kart flipped over and he stopped in his tracks. Rosalina wooshed past him, with a tease. " _See ya!_ " she said.

Now in fifth place, Peach saw Jubilee and Pauline behind her in sixth and seventh. She drove passed an item block and got a bob-omb as an item. She turned around and held it. She winked at Jubilee, who received a golden mushroom as an item. She squeezed it around three times and veered in front of Peach. "Hey! I didn't get one!" Pauline whined. Then she looked forward and turned white. She saw Peach was holding a bomb that was now going to explode any second now. "No…" she said. She turned to see if anyone was behind her, but no, they were too far. No saving herself now. Peach gave her a raspberry and threw the walking bomb at Pauline and rode away, laughing evilly. Pauline got knocked off-road because of the explosion. She grew dizzy and tried to focus on what was going on, but ended up swerving in the road. Suddenly, she was knocked again by, what seemed to be a gigantic bullet with arms. She groaned and watched the racers behind her veer past her.

Pauline drove into an item box, and waited for the selection to be made. She then saw a lightning bolt appear in her hand. "What the?" she said. She clasped it together in her hand noticed the room got dark. She saw a few lightning bolts appear and then disappear. "What the hell did that do?!" she grunted. She drove along and saw a couple racers now tiny. She accidentally rolled over one that got squished. "Oops…" she said. Then the racers got bigger, one by one. "Hey! You bitch!" Birdo cursed at her. Pauline turned around. "I didn't mean to squish you!" she said with full sincere. "Sure!" Birdo said, running into an item box. Her item was a star, and then she turned into a starman. Or star-girl. Star-Birdo?

Birdo suddenly turned rainbow and charged for Pauline. Not knowing what that would do, Pauline didn't really try to avoid it. The racers who were ahead or Birdo, veered out of the way.

The suddenly, Pauline got knocked back out of bounds again. She grew even dizzier and tried to collect herself.

Returning back up front, Rosalina was now shaking in her seat. The poor girl was in shock because of the lightning strike. She was currently in second place. She whined and groaned and shook even more. Then a familiar voice came up. "Princess? You okay?" Waluigi cooed. Rosalina stopped shaking. "I'm afraid of lightning." She said. Waluigi passed her a mushroom that he had. "Here, use it. You'll feel better and you'll be a bit faster." He told her. "Thank you." She smiled and ate it, speeding up.

Now it's the last lap.

Pauline was still in last place, far away from the others. Jubilee who was currently in first, had a trail of bananas behind her vehicle. She wanted to win this. But then she saw Rosalina veer in front of her. "You are really going for the win!" she said. "Of course I am." Rosalina answered, determinedly. She then heard a hiss. It wasn't the red shell hiss and it definitely wasn't the green shell one. It sounded… hissier. Jubilee shrieked. "Rosalina! IT'S A SPINY SHELL! WATCH OUT!"

Rosalina was far away but close enough to hear Jubilee. She turned to see a flying blue shell with white wings and white spikes on it speeding her way. Nothing she could do now.

 _Crash_

Rosalina spun out. Peach, Luigi and Jubilee passed her. And worse, the finish line was right there. She felt a little sick but pulled herself together. She had two more mushrooms and ate one. "Yeah! Rosalina you can do it!" Luigi cheered for her. "Come on Rose, Come on Rose, come on Rose!" Jubilee coached. "Go Rosie, go Rosie, go! Go Rosie, go Rosie, go!" Peach cheered happily. Rosalina ate her last mushroom and rocketed her way to second. "Rose, the finish line is right there! Step on it!" Jubilee told her. She knew she couldn't stop just for Rosalina to win. That goes against the rules! But Rosalina did step on the gas and hard, boosting her way to first and across the finish line. "YEAAAAH!" Jubilee jumped in her seat and crossed after her.

In the back, Pauline growled and cursed. She threw that blue shell for Rosalina and she STILL wins.

 **1st: Rosalina**

 **2** **nd** **: Jubilee**

 **3** **rd** **: Peach**

 **4** **th** **: Luigi**

 **5** **th** **: Mario**

 **6** **th** **: Daisy**

 **7** **th** **: Waluigi**

 **8** **th** **: Toad**

 **9** **th** **: Birdo**

 **10** **th** **: Wario**

 **11** **th** **: Yoshi**

 **12** **th** **: Pauline**

The racers assembled and got up from their karts. Miss Joy ran up to Rosalina, Jubilee and Peach, saying "Congratulations!"

Peach hugged Rosalina tightly. Waluigi went up to her and also hugged her, and kissed her sweetly. After letting go, he said, "Seventh is not the best place, but hey. You beat Pauline and everyone else! Congrats! Awesome for your first race, eh? You got a talent!"

Rosalina blushed and then giggled. "Thank you, cutie." She said. Pauline got up from her kart and stomped on the ground. "UGH!" she grunted and loudly. "Sore loser." Birdo rolled her eyes and went with Yoshi to congratulate Rosalina. "JUBILEE!" Pauline screamed. Jubilee heard her, but continued cheering. "JUBILEE, GET YOU ASS OVER HERE!"

Jubilee rolled her eyes and walked over to the fuming girl. "Why did you not defend me?!" Pauline demanded. "Cuz, Rosalina deserved to win. Plus, you can't race for no one." Jubilee said bluntly and walked off. Pauline couldn't believe what she had heard. Jubilee actually stood up for herself? No! She could not have this! This is just unacceptable! Pauline's face was as red as a beet. "Hey Pauline, you look like a firetruck!" Daisy taunted. Pauline screamed and stomped off.

"That was your first race? I'm so proud of you!" Miss Joy cheered for Rosalina. Rosalina thanked her and beamed. "Alright everyone! We are going to take a small break now! You can head out for a drink of water or go to the restroom if needed." Miss Joy said. The group began discussing the race while walking away. DK was talking with Miss Joy about Rosalina in the meantime. Rosalina smiled to herself. "Proud of me…" she said to herself. She has never been so proud of herself. She felt even better after seeing Pauline throw a fit. She sighed.

 _Three more races to go…_

 **Author's note**

 **AHHHH! A VERY LONG CHAPTER, I KNOW! Ugh I had so much fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it! And, the next chapter will definitely be the party, I promise. This chapter is over 5,000 words! Ugh now THIS is my longest yet. Even if I do make longer chapters, I would really be tellin ya. I'm gonna tell you this, the party was SUPPOSE to b in this chapter, but since both events would be very long, I decided to split them up.**

 **Have a good night.**

 **Or… morning**

 **Or… afternoon.**

 **Eh I dunno, I live in New York so it's night now. Bye! I love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The First Party**

When tryouts were over, the gang was pretty tired. They weren't completely crashed, but they could use a little break. Kart racing surprisingly isn't tiring like that, you just feel your behind sore or your arms, legs or head aching. It doesn't happen every race, but it does happen if you get hit way too much.

Rosalina walked out the building with her head up high. The group were cheering her on and on. She had won first, second, fourth and first in all. Everyone else did a fine job too. Pauline walked out sick, though. She was dizzy and tumbling over and over. "Lookie, Pauline looks drunk." Jubilee pointed out. "Well no one can blame her. She _did_ get hit a lot." Toad said. "But who cares! She got last, seventh, eighth and tenth! I think we did good!" Daisy said. Peach giggled. "Yeah! She would never get in now!" she said.

DK entered the bus and let the group in. They drove back to the school with everyone chatting about the tryouts.

 **~Later~**

"So the party starts in about, an hour. We should take a rest and get ready, right?" Peach asked. "Yeah. I need a lil nap. Wake me up in like, thirty mins." Daisy yawned and went to her room. Peach unlocked her and Rosalina's room door and entered. She threw her body on her bed and stayed there. Rosalina closed the door and turned on their AC. She exhaled and kicked off her shoes. "I'm going to shower." She announced to Peach. Peach turned to look at her. "Again?" she asked. "Well yeah! I'm sweaty and filthy! Aren't you?"

"No I am not." Peach answered. "I'm never sweaty or dirty after racing. Hey, maybe it's because you aren't used to it, because you, Jubi and BitchFace were kinda the same." She contined. Rosalina slipped off all her clothes and wrapped her towel around her. "Okay then." She said, heading in the bathroom. "Oh and while you are in there, wash your hair. I gotta wash mine too. Trust me, sweet smelling hair is a bonus when it comes to parties." Peach suggested. "I'll do just that then." Rosalina retorted. She walked in the bathroom and began her shower.

Peach got up. She looked at her phone. She turned it on and saw that Mona had texted her while she was at the station. **Hey Peachie Pie! I I'm assuming you at those karting tryouts and I hope you and the girls do well. Anyway, remember the party!** Peach smiled. She put her phone in her pocket and took out her outfit from her closet. Tonight, she will wear hot pink short jeans with yellow stars on the back pockets, a plaid shirt and black boots. Odd choice, but still fun to wear. The party was still on hour away though. She didn't want to dress in it to dirty it! But what to do, what to do…?

 **~Meanwhile~  
** Mona and Toadette sat back. They exhaled and high-fived. They did it. They finally finished up. The house was perfectly clean, and just in time too. DJ Funky and his crew were there, ready to set up the dancefloor, the lights, the stereo and the DJ. Mona went over to talk to them and Toadette went on home to get ready.

 **~Later~**

Rosalina hopped out the shower and into her room. She found Peach watching some drama. "Whatcha watching?" she asked her. Peach stayed looking at the TV. "I dunno. But whatever it is, it's good." She said. Rosalina continued to dry off. She unwrapped the towel on her head to reveal her doused hair. Peach turned to her. "Mm, you smell nice!" she asked, smelling the aroma around her. Rosalina pushed her hair back. "Thank you." She said. Her bang was combed back, revealing her other eye. Peach stared. She doesn't remember ever seeing Rosalina's full face. She did promise her one time, but they must have forgotten.

Rosalina began to dress. "Don't you think you should start dressing?" she asked Peach. Peach rolled over on her back. "Eh, maybe." She said. "And remember that you have to wake Daisy up." Rosalina reminded her. "Oh, right. I'll get to that." Peach rolled back over on her stomach and continued watching the TV.

 **~About an hour later~**

Wario tapped his feet on the ground impatiently. He already saw people leaving for the party. Ugh hurry up will they?! "If ya don't hurry up, I'm leavin!" he said. "Slap a cork in it!" Waluigi retorted. He was waiting for Rosalina, who was brushing her hair and perfuming herself up. She put a blue butterfly barrette in her hair. She put on star shaped earrings and applied a light beige lipstick on. "Almost done, princess?" Waluigi asked her. "Yeah!" she answered back. She applied one shade of light blue eyeshadow on and some eyeliner and mascara. She always used makeup when going to parties, but never too much. She did like to doll herself up and make her look pretty, but never wanted to draw too much attention. This is why she buys natural colors all the time, and rarely any different colors. Most of the time it is eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick and lip gloss. Nothing else.

But that's enough makeup and girly stuff talk for now.

She grabbed her fancy purse, which contained her phone, lip gloss, mints, a pack of tissues and a little money. You never know what you might run into.

She walked out her room to see Waluigi there to greet her. Waluigi was dressed in a white t-shirt, black jeans, sneakers and a denim jacket. And this time, he didn't have his hat on. "You look nice." Rosalina complemented, wrapping her arm around his. He grinned. "Grazie." He said. "You don't look bad yourself. Actually, I really love how you look. It's perfect. Nothing too flashy or revealing." He said. She giggled. They began walking out the building and headed for Wario, who was still tapping his foot. "You know you do have the option to run away to ya girlfriend, right?" Waluigi shouted. "Mona ain't ma girlfriend!" Wario spat. "Suuuure!" Waluigi chuckled. Wario decided it was best to leave without him. He grunted and stomped off. "Ah, forget ya!" Waluigi yelled. Wario didn't bother to turn back to him.

 **~Mona's home~**

"Omg! It's almost time!" Mona said. She grabbed her invite list. Every name on the list had a picture of them next to it, for identification purposes. Her guard who will be in charge of letting people in, stood in front of her and took the list from her. He went outside the gates and sat down on a chair behind a booth. There was a red rope in the middle of the gates, and just in case someone tries to get in without signing in, more security guards lined up past the gates.

Minutes later, a crowd of people arrived. Mona looked out her window. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. Never this many people came first. Pretty much half her list were there!

She stepped outside her front doors and prepared her bullhorn. Oh she loved her bullhorn.

Waluigi and Rosalina arrived, only to see a gigantic mass of students, fighting for their place in the line. "Already?!" Waluigi complained. Rosalina laughed. "Walu, relax. I did hear that Mona's parties are really enjoyable." She told him. He only grunted in response. "Well this better get by fast!" he said, crossing his arms. "Hey, guys!" a perky voice from behind called. The two turned around. It was none other than Peach and Mario, holding hands and walking over. "Peach! I wondered where you were!" Rosalina said, giving Peach a hug. "What's good?" Waluigi asked Mario, giving him a bro hug. "Not too bad." Mario answered. Mario looked up at the line that has finally formed. "I thought we were early." He said with a blank expression. "Me too." Peach agreed. "Yeah, so did I. We just got here." Waluigi said. He looked over at the line. _Slowly moving._ "Looks like we are going to be here for a while." He noted. "Yeah." Rosalina agreed.

Around ten minutes later, the four were only halfway there. "Hey, where's Wario? And Daisy and Luigi?" Rosalina asked, breaking silence. "Ugh, Wario is maybe gawking at Mona inside." Waluigi said. Mario chuckled. "Yeah, that dog must really want her." He said. "And Daisy and Luigi are most likely inside or at the front of the line." Peach added. Rosalina nodded and shrugged. Ugh this will take years.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Finally, the majority of the line was inside. Rosalina looked all over the place. The decorations were amazing. Peach really did outdid herself! There were a bunch of metallic and bold streamers around and she even saw the gigantic disco ball above her head. She looked down. She was standing on the gigantic and wide dance floor. She looked over to her left. There was a table with all the appetizers that she and Walu made. They were all lined up and out, ready to be taken. Among them were paper plates and forks and cups. A bowl of punch was next to them. On the floor were a couple of coolers with drinks in them. There was a bowl of chips, a chocolate fountain and Edible Arrangements around too. Then she looked to her right. Food. So much food. More plates and food. Can this party start and faster?!

Mona stood up on a table with her bullhorn and spoke in it. "May I have everyone's attention?" she said. "Attention please?" she echoed. Every turned. "Good evening everyone! I'm really happy to see everyone here! I am aware that more people are to come, but I'm really impressed that this many people showed up and so early!" Mona said, happily. Everyone cheered. "Yo Mona!" someone shouted. Mona giggled. She began to speak again. "Before we begin I want to remind everyone that the appetizers and little snacks are over there, at around an hour I will bring out the main dishes and the drinks are right there in the cooler. Uh, bathrooms are down the hall and to the left, and the gaming room is the green door right next to it. I will add that the garden in the back is for if you want some quiet time or some time alone with that special person, or maybe if you just want to hang out are talk to someone on the phone or anything, whatever you want. One last thing, I want to specially thank my good friend DJ Funky for helping setting this up…" Mona said. Funky who was behind his DJ, held his hands up and the crowd cheered. "And I would also love to thank my great friends Rosalina and Waluigi, who helped me out with the food!" Mona said, pointing to the two. The people around them stepped away for a little while and the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Now without further ado…" Mona turned to Funky. "LET'S GET CRAYZAAAAY!" Funky yelled. And the crowd roared in response. Funky began to blast "Electrodome" and turned the lights and dancefloor on. Everyone immediately began dancing and talking. Mona stepped down and went to Rosalina and Waluigi. "I hope you guys have fun!" she yelled, as she cannot talk in a normal voice because of the music. "Thank you!" the two yelled back. Mona walked away from them and began to partake in the dancing.

Thirty minutes later, the appetizers were served. Everyone began putting their sticky fingers in chips and salsa or cheese, some of the quesadillas and even some of the pizzas. Two particular girls, Pauline and Jubilee, were really enjoying them. "Mmmm! Oh these taste soooo good!" Pauline squealed. Jubilee nodded in response and devoured her quesadilla, reaching for more. "Ugh the pizzas taste awesome too!" she said. Pauline sucked her fingers and nodded. "Yeah they do! Who made these?" she asked. "Rosalina and Waluigi!" Jubilee answered. Pauline stopped. Her face fell into a blank expression. "What?!"

"Yeah, the newest couple made them." Jubilee said. Pauline then put down her plate of food. "I'm not hungry anymore." She said. Jubilee looked at her with a curious face. "What? Why? Are you sick?" she asked. "Um, no. It's just the fact that those… ugh… are here, and that they made the food. Did they make the main course too?" Pauline responded. "No, Mona's chefs made them." Jubilee answered. "Okay, good. Wait how did you even know this?" Pauline wondered.

"Rosalina told me." Jubilee answered, but then regretted it. Pauline's face immediately boiled. "WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO THEM?!" she demanded. But then she realized that they are in public. She grabbed Jubilee's wrist and yanked her with her. They went to the garden to talk.

"Uh, girl? Explain why the living hell would you even think about breathing the same air as those idiots!" Pauline yelled. Jubilee flinched, unable to answer. "WELL?!"

Then Jubilee remembered how Pauline treated her. She remembered that she was always number two, and that she always kept promising her things but alas, they never came true. She remembered the amount of times Pauline had shouted in her face, telling her how dumb she is. She remembered all the hate that Pauline had ever given her. She remembered how many times Pauline had said that she loved her or that she was a smart pretty girl, but only so she wouldn't be mad at her. She remembered how many times Pauline ever defended her. None. Pauline only cared about herself. She never cared about Jubilee this whole time. Jubilee was just Pauline 2.0. The only exceptions were, Jubilee was a sweetheart and always cared for people, and she didn't use her body to get attention. Pauline was no best friend to her.

"Because, I _can._ " She answered. Pauline stood there is shock. "Excuse me?" she said in harsh tone. "What do you have cotton in your ears?! I said, I told to those 'idiots' **because I can!** " Jubilee snapped in response. Pauline was taken back. "Uh, no you can't! You can't talk to them because they are the enemies! And I said so!" she said. Jubilee was filled with rage. "WHY PAULINE? Why _are_ they the enemy, huh? Did Rosalina ever did anything to you? HUH? Did Rosalina hit you? Or are you just jealous of her?! Is it because she is prettier and nicer than you?" she said. Pauline was weak. She had a list of things to say, but they wouldn't make sense and she just couldn't say them to little Jubilee.

"How dare you?!" she managed to say. "How dare I what? Tell you the truth? Well you need one! Everything about you is a lie! It's about time someone stood up to you! And boy does it feel **good!** What are you going to do, huh? What are you going to do about it, _Great and Mighty Pauline?_ Are you going to hit me? Ruin my life with ToadBook?" Jubilee laughed. She got closer. "Game over, bitch. It's payback time." She hissed in her face and turned around, walking deeper down in the garden. Pauline stood there dumbfounded. After seeing Jubilee vanish, she ran back to the front and went back to the academy.

Jubilee met up with Rosalina, who was sitting on Walu's lap and chatting with Daisy, Luigi, Mona, Wario and Peach and Mario. "Hey guys." She said, sitting on the garden chair. "Heyyyyy!" everyone cheered with a happy tone. "What's good, Jubi?" Peach asked. Peach hardly ever said, "What's good" instead of "Hi" or "Hello". Eh, it's a party! Time to relax!

Jubilee giggled and grinned maliciously. "Well, Pauline and I are officially no long friends." She said. "But it's not like you guys were even friends!" Daisy pointed out. "Girl got a point there." Mario agreed. "Yeah I know. And I totally called her out! That's definitely a first for me."

"Good for you, Jubilee!" Rosalina beamed. "I know, thank you! But hey, Pauline now is broken. I can tell by the look on her face and that she couldn't defend herself, that I really got her. I hope she stays like that for a while." Jubilee continued. "Hallelujah." Daisy sighed with relief and sat back. "Ditto." Peach said, mimicking her best friend's move. Jubilee sat back as well and exhaled. "So how are you guys? Anything new?" she asked. "Well, Wario and Mona is a work in progress." Peach giggled. Mona and Wario blushed. "Yeah! Those two need some help in this new relationship! And they gettin' that from the experts. Once were are done with them, they will be the school's newest and hottest couple. Wasalina gotta enjoy their final five seconds of fame!" Daisy chuckled. Rosalina and Waluigi gagged at their new ship name. "Quit calling us Wasalina!" Waluigi snapped. "Hell no. It's entertaining." Daisy threw a raspberry and snuggled Luigi. Luigi returned the snuggled and smile, kissing her forehead.

"How cute." Mario said grinning. Luigi shot him a death glare and then he laughed. "You gotta stop mean muggin' bro." Waluigi said chuckling. "Hell no. Girls like it." Luigi mimicked his girlfriend's raspberry and snuggled again. "Especially me." She said, holding his hand. He returned it and kissed her hand. "I know."

"Hey Mona, when will the BBQ be served?" Peach asked. "I think in around 20 minutes. You hungry?" Mona asked Peach. "Yeah, kind of." Peach responded. "Yeah me too." Mario second. "I can serve the food early. Show of hands, who's hungry?" Mona asked the group. Everyone except Wario held up their hands. "Wah? Wario isn't hungry?" Daisy noticed. "The dude is _always_ hungry!" Mario noted. "Wario, raise your hand! You know that when you are surrounded by food you want it more!" Waluigi yelled at his best friend. Wario grumbled. "Wario? If you are hungry I wouldn't mind. I can serve you, myself! Anything you want!" Mona told him softly. Wario then looked up. He grinned. "Why sure." He said getting up. Mona got up and told everyone to wait there. She came back with menus. "Mona, you got menus for us too?" Mario asked in an impressed tone. "Yeah! I figured it would be easier if people know in advance if they are hungry."

"That's a really nice touch, Mona." Rosalina smiled. "Thank you! Now you guys, circle what you want and I will have a chef come out with a caddy and serve you guys, okay?" Mona said. Everyone nodded and began circling. After that, Mona collected the menus and skipped off with Wario not too far behind.

"Look at this kid, Wario." Waluigi said with a wide grin. "Leave him! You need to stop being so mean to him." Rosalina said. "But princess!" Waluigi started. "Your girl got a point." Mario said. "She isn't a princess, she is a queen. Give your seat up to her so she can sit proudly at her throne." Luigi ginned slyly. Waluigi scowled and Rosalina giggled. "So you want me to get up, don't ya princess?" he asked. Rosalina shook her head. "No I like sitting on you." She said with a sweet smile. Waluigi gave a proud look on his face and glared at Luigi. He then blew a now famous raspberry at him. "Why are we blowing raspberries at each other so much now?" Daisy asked the group. "I dunno. It's fun." Mario shrugged.

 **15 minutes later**

"All right! Food's here!" Mona yelled out. She approached the group with one of her servants carrying a cart of food and Wario carrying his own plate. Mona herself carried a cooler filled with soda and water. Her friends cheered and waited patiently for the food. "Aww, thanks Cuz!" Daisy said, giving Mona a big hug. "Please you only love me for my food and parties." Mona said back, chuckling. "Well yeahhh…." Daisy began but was interrupted by Mona slapping her arm. "Shut up!" she hollered playfully and then Daisy sat down. Mona's servant distributed the food to each person and handed them a cup of forks, spoons and knives. "Thank you, Geoffrey." Mona said sweetly to her servant and sitting down. "You are very welcome, Mona." Geoffrey answered back and with that, he took off with the cart.

"Princess, you could at least get off so I can eat my food." Waluigi complained. "Uh, no." Rosalina said in a snooty tone and began eating her food. The group sniggered and continued their eating. "Mona this is so good. I like how your chefs made this!" Jubilee smiled. "Why, thank you. These recipes are actually family recipes though. Daisy's family has them too." Mona explained. Peach shook her head up and down and hummed in agreement.

"Wario, that's all you are going to eat?" Luigi asked. "Of course! I fat guy gotta eat a little less, you know?" Wario said, patting his stomach. Mona giggled and watched his plate. Usually, there would be a full plate that would look like a volcano. But now, he only had a small piece of steak, some legs and potato salad. "I think it's really cute you are going on a diet." Mona complemented. Wario's face changed to shock. "But I'm not…" he began, only to be interrupted by Waluigi. "Yeah! A diet! Totally impressive that you finally decided to cut down your eating." He said. Wario gave up and grumbled in response.

 **OoOoOoOo Around an hour later**

Rosalina went to the bathroom after drinking three cans of soda, showing off her skills in being able to drink the fizziest of the sodas in less than three minutes. She skipped off and hummed a tune while sitting down on the toilet. And then, she heard a noise. "Uh, hello?" she said. Silence. She relaxed and continued urinating and humming. Then the noise again. "Okay, who's there?" she said. Silence again. She finished up and got up, pulling her purple skirt and washed her hands. She exited the room and got out, but only to be swooped up. She began to scream but whoever picked her up had her mouth covered. She struggled to get off but the figure held on to her. It dropped her but still managed to hold her tightly by her arms.

He pinned her to the wall and covered her mouth with a cloth and tied it around her mouth. Rosalina kept trying to scream but they were all muffled. The figure then dragged her away to a closet and locked the door. It then untied the cloth.

"Who are you?! What are you doing?!" Rosalina asked. "Let me out! Leave me alone!"

"Shhhh, Rosalina." A manly voice said. "How do you know my name?! Let me GO! HELP! HELP ME PLEASE! Someone, HELP ME!" Rosalina hollered. The figure then popped her in the mouth and the girl yelped in pain.

"Quiet, Rosalina. You don't want anyone to hear us."

 **A/N: Yep you know where this is going. To refrain from making this story rated M, I will put the rest in separate. All right? All right.**

"Hey, where's Rosalina? She's been gone for a long time." Jubilee asked. "I dunno, I'm gonna call her." Peach said. She picked up her phone and dialed Rosalina's number in. Ring. Ring. Ring. No answer. Peach called her a couple more times but still no answer. "Something's wrong." Peach said with worry in her voice. "We gotta find her. She can't be so far, can't she?" Mona suggested. "Yeah please. I hope she's okay."

"Well obviously she isn't, because she always answers her phone!" Peach said, getting up and running to the house. "Peach wait!" Mona called, running after her. The rest of the gang then ran after, searching for their lost friend.

 **A/N: Okay, okay. I know that you know what will happen, okay? Later today or tomorrow I will post the rest of what's going on with Rosalina, as a new story. I will NOT put in way too much, but it is going to be a mature piece and you can see why. Why am I putting this in? To add plot and to make this more interesting. So yeah, scenes like this will not occur more in this story. Also, may I add that I am SUPER sorry that I took so long. Final exams and ugh. But now that they are over, I will be able to work on and post more and more chapters. Yay!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- Why?**

Rosalina ran.

She ran and ran and ran. As she ran, tears poured from her face. What just happened? Why?

Why is she the target? First Pauline, now him? No, she needed to get stronger. She needed to prove that she isn't some pushover. Just because she is new, doesn't mean that she is weak.

The Academy was empty. It seems everyone is at the party? Well it doesn't matter. Rosalina opened her door and shut it and locked it. She dashed to her bed and screamed. "AAAAAAARRRRR! Why?!" she wondered. "I wanna go home." She whine. She hugged her Luma plush and sighed. "Mommy, I need you." She stroked the pillow. Oh she missed her mother. Rosalina has been living with her father for quite some time. He is a businessman, and he rarely spends any time with her. Her mother is currently in another country, studying animals. She has been gone for about two months now. Oh how much she missed her. She and her mother has the best connection. They are just so close. But ever since she left, she felt alone.

And now, she needed her. But she couldn't reach her.

"I need to show everyone that I'm not as soft as they think I am." Rosalina coached herself. _But how?_

About an hour later, she heard the door open. Peach!

Peach jumped, but gasped when she saw Rosalina. Rosie!" she yelled. She ran up to Rosalina. Rosalina ran to her and gave her the biggest, longest hug. "Rosie, I was so scared! Where were you? Where did you go?" Peach asked. Rosalina couldn't tell her. No, she can't. She had to lie. "Well, I don't know. I lost my phone and I was looking all over for it! You know I can't live without my phone, right?" she said. "For that long?"

"Yeah."

"Why couldn't you have met us up and ask us to help?"

"I-I haven't thought of it."

"One more question."

Rosalina felt sweat. "Why did you have to leave the party after you found it?" Peach pondered. Rosalina didn't know how to answer. "Uh-"

"Is something wrong? You know you can tell me, Rosie." Peach told her sympathetically. "Nothing! I'm perfect! I was just, not feeling well and my phone died! That's all!" she shook. Peach gave her a confused look. "But your phone _isn't_ dead." She pointed out. Rosalina shifted uncomfortably. "Are you lying to me? Are you hiding something?" Peach asked her. "What?! No! Never! Why would I hide anything from you?"

"But you are acting stra-"

"I'm going to go out. Okay? I just need some air." Rosalina started. She grabbed her purse and ran back out.

Outside, Rosalina panicked. "What am I going to do? I can't tell anyone! If I do, I could get into more trouble!" she told herself. "But ugh, what about me proving myself? How will I do that?" She kept going. She sighed. She didn't know what to do.

No Pauline for now, but there is no trusting that she will not do anything more. But now this? This mess? Oh if only her mother was here! She would know what to do. Rosalina walked to the patisserie that was not too far from Peach's house. She had only been there once, but did like it. Peach's mother owned the shop. She is French according to Peach, making her half-French. She loved to make French desserts with her. They tasted so good!

"Hello, Rosalina. What brings you here at this fine night?" Mrs. Toadstool said. Rosalina slightly smiled. "Hi Mrs. Toadstool. I just have a lot of things on my mind." She answered. "Oh? What's wrong?"

"It's complicated…" Rosalina looked at the floor. Mrs. Toadstool looked at her with a curous but motherly face. "You can tell me anything, sweetie." She said. Rosalina sighed. "Okay, but can't we go anywhere more…private?" she asked. "Sure. Let me serve the rest and close up." Mrs. Toadstool said and turned to her customers. Rosalina nodded and sat down at a pink chair and waited.

Around two minutes later, Mrs. Toadstool locked the doors and motioned for Rosalina to come. And she got up and headed to the back. "Sit here. I will get you some cream puffs and some coffee." The mother said. And she exited the room. Rosalina twiddled her fingers and checked the time. It was almost eleven. This happened only an _hour_ ago. She looked at her phone and saw that she had many missed calls from Peach and Waluigi, even texts. But she didn't feel like answering them for once. She didn't want to. _Waluigi!_ He must be worried sick! But oh, no time!

"Alright, here you are." Mrs. Toadstool said. She put down a basket of cream puffs down and gave Rosalina a mug of coffee. "Thank you." She said. She took a sip and set it down. She watched the young woman sit down in front of her. "Alrighty, what's up?" she asked. Rosalina felt her heart race. Nervousness. "Uh, well you see that party, right?" she began. "Mona'a party? Peach and Daisy were telling me all about it."

"Well yeah, that. Um it was fun. We danced and ate and had food and we all hung out. It was really cool. I drank like three sodas in under two minutes!" Rosalina smiled and laughed. Mrs. Toadstool did the same. "Good for you!" she said. "Uh thanks. Anyway, after that I went to the bathroom, so uh I did. And then I heard noises. After I went I went back out, then…" she trailed off.

"What happened?" Mrs. Toadstool asked. Rosalina was now very uncomfortable. "Uh…"

"Tell me sweetie. You will feel better."

Rosalina exhaled. "Someone grabbed my arm and dragged me to a closet. I tried to yell stop or yell for help, but he covered me mouth." She managed. Mrs. Toadstool gasped. "And then…."

Rosalina blinked, fighting tears.

"He raped me." She finally said. Mrs. Toadstool was shocked. "What?! Who?" she asked. "Uh, some senior in my school. Morton Koopa I think?" she Rosalina responded, eating a cream puff. Mrs. Toadstool's face turned sad. The thought of a child getting raped pierced her heart. But the thought of Peach getting raped, that would devastate her. "Rosalina, you have to tell someone." She said. "But didn't I just tell you?"

"No, I mean tell someone else. Like your mom?" Mrs. Toadstool suggested. "I can't."

"I'm pretty sure your mother will understa-" Rosalina interrupted her. "My mom is in another country. And I can't talk to her." She said. "Oh. Then tell the principal. I know he will expel that guy." Peach's mother suggested. "Ugh, I don't know." Rosalina twiddled her fingers again, taking a sip of her coffee and eating another cream puff. "I know how you feel. A similar even happened to one of my friends in school. Sweetie, you should let someone know. You will feel so much better! This kind of stuff will not happen to you again, you hear? He wouldn't be your problem anymore." Mrs. Toadstool told her. She moved her chair next to Rosalina's and gave her a tight squeeze.

"I will do just that, then." Rosalina smiled. "Good." Mrs. Toadstool smiled too. "And there is something else…" Rosalina told her. "Oh?" the woman wondered. "Well, one thing is that there is this girl in my school that was bullying me because she was jealous of me, and that I want to prove to people that I am not a pushover. And my mind is going crazy…" she trailed off. "Alright. For the girl and to prove people, show everyone what you can do. And please do not try to beat anyone! Just trying will not help! You are special, just the way you are. Okay? You are one special girl, Rosalina. You should come by more often." Mrs. Toadstool said. She got up. And Rosalina did the same. "Thank you for talking to me." The smaller girl said. "Your very welcome. Remember to let someone know, and express yourself! Show everyone who you are! Show everyone what you can do! You are a very intelligent and wonderful young lady."

Rosalina beamed. She was very touched by this. "Can I please have a bag of cream puffs before I go?" she asked. "Sure thing. And they are free. I will let it pass for today." Mrs. Toadstool said. She stuffed some cream puffs in a paper bag and wrapped it, giving it to her. "Thank you! And they taste really good too. Good night!" Rosalina waved, heading out the back door. "You're welcome, dear! Bonne Nuit! Have a good sleep!"

Rosalina walked out with her head high. All she has to do is be herself, that's all! And also, be more assertive. She is a strong, independent woman! She needs no man! She can do this! She is totally good!

As soon as she entered the building, she bumped into someone taller than her. Well there is only _one_ person taller than her, Waluigi. "Walu!" she said, happily. "Princess! What happened!?" Waluigi picked her up and swug her around, giving her one big kiss on her cheek. "Nothing, I'm fine. Just something I needed to do, that's all, and plus, my phone died. I'm sorry I scared you." She said, smiling. "I'm ust happy you are okay. I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you."

Rosalina's heart sank. _I don't know what I would do_ _ **if something bad happened to you**_. If she told him, he will kill Morton! Literally, kill him! "Well, I'm okay. How was the party? Is it still going on?" she asked him. "Yeah, the party will go on until after midnight. But Peach, Jubilee and I decided to leave because we couldn't find you. I think right now they are having this dance battle between Funky and someone. I dunno. But boy am I tired! I'm not going back, and I'm sure Peach and Jubilee are asleep by now. Maybe you should go to be, 'cuz I'm going to bed." Waluigi said.

"Well, yeah I am! But um, Walu? Can I sleep with you tonight?" Rosalina asked. "Well sure, as long as you don't get caught." Waluigi shrugged. "Yay!" Rosalina cheered. Waluigi wrapped his arm around her waist and began walking to his room.

 **OoOoOo**

Waluigi changed his clothes while Rosalina was in the bathroom, washing her face. "Are you decent?" she asked through the door. "Yeah, you can come out." He told her. Rosalina came out. Waluigi closed the door and lied down on his bed. "Come here." He said. She pranced over to his bed. "You don't wanna get pj's from your room?" he asked her. "Yeah, be right back." She said, running out. "Don't get in trouble!" he yelled.

Three minutes later, Rosalina came back in her pajamas. She wore a baby blue short pajama pants and a royal blue pajama top with short sleeves. She pranced her way to Waluigi's bed. "Aww you look cute." He told her. She snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her. "I know I do." She said.

They were facing each other, and were so close. Rosalina placed one arm around him. "You enjoy this, huh princess?" Waluigi asked. "Kinda." She said. She had sleep in her voice. She was tired. And he was too. "I'm cold." She complained. Waluigi groaned and pulled the covers over them. "Thank you." She said. "You're very welcome. Good night." Waluigi turned off the light and closed his eyes. He pulled Rosalina to him to give her a soft good-night kiss on her lips. She smiled. "Good night." She said, and she did the same. "Love you." He said. "Love you too." She mimicked. And then they fell asleep.

 **(You woulda THOUGHT the chapter was over!)**

The next morning, Peach awoke in Daisy's room. Everyone was sleeping in the wrong rooms that night, and surprisingly, no one got caught. She checked the time. It was around ten. But she looked outside. Empty. The hallways were quiet. Everyone must be still sleeping. She stretched and looked at Daisy, whose face was smushed against the pillow. Mona must be at home, either cleaning up with her servants or still asleep. She didn't know, but it was just empty. She enjoyed the silence.

The girl rubbed her eyes and yawned. She was still a little suspicious on the occurred last night. She remembered asking Rosalina what happened, but Rosalina said she was fine. Knowing the girl, of COURSE nothing is fine. She wanted to get to the bottom of this, but didn't know how. She got up. She looked at Daisy's mini fridge and opened it. A wrap. Nice.

She took the wrap out and began eating it. While doing so, she brushed her hair and went out to her room. She looked around for Rosalina. She wasn't in her bed. But Peach wouldn't expect her there, due to their conversation last night. She sighed, picking up Rosalina's plushie. "Oh Rosie, what's wrong? Why couldn't you just tell me?" she asked the Luma plush. She tossed it back on the bed and checked her phone. It was past nine. She got up pretty early. At least, compared to everyone.

Someone knocked on Peach's door. "Can I come in?" the person said. It sounded like Luigi. "Sure Weegee, come in!" Peach told him. Luigi opened the door. "Hey Peach. Do you know where Mario and Daisy is?" he asked. "Uh, Daisy is sleeping in her room and I dunno, maybe Mario is you room." Peach said. "Thank you. And did you find anything about Rosalina?" Luigi asked. "Yeah, she told me she was fine, but she was acting weird."

"What do you mean by weird?" Luigi asked her. "Eh, I'm gonna tell you later, okay?" Peach said. "Okay, later." Luigi waved and exited.

He roamed through the hallways searching for his room. He remembered falling asleep in Wario's room. Wario, Mario and he were inside. And when he woke up, he noticed that only Wario was there. When Luigi approached the door, he opened it up. He looked around his room and saw Waluigi there, still asleep in his bed. The covers were over him. Strange because he almost never covered himself when he sleeps.

Wait.

There was an extra lump. It's either Walu smuggled something in his bed or someone else was sleeping there too. Luigi walked over to it. He noticed a star barrette on the bedside table. _Rosalina_.

Luigi pulled the covers down and very, very slowly. He was correct, Rosalina was there, fast asleep and right next to him. He was about to wake them up, but thought, _eh, they do look pretty cute. I should leave them._ And with that, he left the covers alone.

 **OoOoOo**

Waluigi was the first to wake up. He sat up and stretched. He looked over to his girlfriend, who was still sleeping. He smiled. Her hair was spread all over the bed. There was an innocent look on her face. In other words, she looked adorable. "Morning Wal!" Luigi said a little too loudly. Waluigi jumped and fel back on the bed. "Luigi?! What time is it? When did you get back?" Waluigi asked. "Yes it's me. Its quarter to ten and not like it matters because I live here." Luigi said, eyes glued to a comic. "And bro, I know Rosalina is there, you don't have to panic. Matter of fact, no one but you and Daisy slept in the right room." He continued. Waluigi sighed. He looked at Rosalina again, but this time, saw that she was moving.

"She's waking up." Waluigi said. He watched as Rosalina let out a few tired groans and tried to lift herself up. "Morning, sunshine." Luigi said. Rosalina let out one more groans and opened her eyes. "….Morning…" she said. After realizing it was Luigi who said that, she was a little shocked. "Oh, hi Luigi. Am I uh, bothering you? Should I not be here?" she asked. "Nah, I don't mind. Daisy sometimes sleeps in here, so knock yourself out." Luigi said. Rosalina turned to Waluigi. "Morning, Walu." She cooed. "Morning, princess." He croaked. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did." She said. The two sat up. "What time is it?" she asked. "Almost ten." Luigi answered. "I want food." The girl said, getting up. "Well where do you want to go? The cafeteria doesn't open on weekends." Waluigi asked her. "Can we go to the café for breakfast?"

"Fine."

Rosalina smiled. She happily kissed the boy's forehead and skipped off to her room. "See you in a bit!" She entered her room to see Peach who was on her laptop. "Hey, Peachy!" she said. Peach looked up and smiled at her. "Hey Rosie! Where did you sleep?" she asked. "Uh, I slept in Jubilee's room. So what's up? What are you doing now?"

"Eh, I'm typing some report that stupid Lakitu told my class to do. And it's on something pretty pointless too, which is some bullshit on the history of gaming. What a geek! Just like his son!" Peach rolled her eyes and continued typing. "Well, I'm going to go get breakfast with Walu today and I'm not sure what else to do." Rosalina said. "That's cool, and hey I gotta tell you something. While you were gone last night, Jubilee was telling us that Pauline apparently sunk into some panic or depression or something, because some of her friends saw the girl go in her room in a mess. I dunno, she was crying and didn't talk to anyone." Peach reminded. "Oh? Well that's cool. At least she won't be bothering me anymore." Rosalina said. "I know! Oh! And I heard that the Karting results will be up on Monday! Remember that!" Peach said.

Rosalina nodded and dressed in another of her summer dresses. She put on a black sweater and headed out.

Peach decided to go visit her mother. Why not? She haven't visited her in about two weeks! She got dressed in some plaid and grabbed her bag. She skipped over to the patisserie which was surprisingly empty. "Hello? Mommy?" she called. She heard footsteps. "Peach!" Mrs. Toadstool yelled. She opened her arms wide for her daughter and ran to her, giving her a warm, motherly embrace. "How are you sweetie?" she asked. "Hi Mommy! And I'm doing alright. I'm sorry I haven't visited. School, you know?" Peach said with a small smile. "Of course I know, ma fille." **(my daughter)** Her mother said. She had such joy in her heart that her daughter is doing just fine.

Peach nearly forgot that she was part French. She forgot that she could _speak_ French. Wanting to show off, she asked, "So mommy, comment est- papa fait?" **(how is daddy doing?)** "Oh! You have been practicing French! And papa se porte bien. **(daddy is doing just fine)** He is at home, resting."

"Oh, tell him I said Hi!" Peach said. "I will." Her mother responded. "So mama, there is something I want to tell you. Last night, Rosalina went missing from Mona's party. The whole group went looking for her, but we couldn't find her. But when I went back to the Academy, she was in our room. I dunno, she was acting weird and wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Then she just, ran out the door. What should I do? What should I tell her?" Peach asked.

"Well, she did come by the patisserie late. And well, she did tell me something."

Peach felt funny. _She told my mother, but not me?_

"She did?" Peach stuttered. "Yes. And sweetie, please I want you to stay serious, because she told me something very serious."

Peach was scared. "Uh, if you tell, I promise I won't tell anyone." She said. Mrs. Toadstool sighed. "She was raped, Peachie Pie." She said. Peach gasped. "What?!" she said. "Yes, she didn't want to tell you or anyone else because she was raped and didn't know how to tell you. And she didn't want to get into trouble. I told her to tell an adult, but I think you should know what is going on before jumping into conclusions."

Peach didn't respond. She didn't know how to react. She didn't know if she should be scared or angry or sad or sorry. "I-I…" she tried but words couldn't come out. She hugged her mother. "Mom! What to do? Oh what should I do?" she said. "Peachie Pie, you can't really do much. Just try to talk to her. This is her situation, do not take over, but help her. Be her guidance counselor."

Peach just stayed still in her mother's arms. _What am I to do? How am I going to approach her? What do I say?_

 **A/N: Hey guys! I am having the inspiration attacks again! Oooooo! Just so many thoughts Well, Summer Vacation begins for me starting tomorrow afternoon, meaning more and more chapters!**

 **ALSO!**

 **Major Update, I am thinking of continuing the Toadstool Academy! YES! TOADSTOOL ACADEMY WILL BE A SERIES! Actually, it would either be a Trilogy or Tetralogy. Keep in mind, Trilogy is three in a series and Tetralogy is four in a series. I dunno, if it is a trilogy, I will do it like in Japanese schools which I three years of school. But if I do a tetralogy, it will obviously be done my way, four years. I'm not sure. But just letting you know to look forward to a series.**

 **I'm not saying that Toadstool Academy is ending. Hell, we just started October!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

On Monday, afternoon, Rosalina trudged her way to her room. "Rosie, quick! DK is going to tell us who made tryouts!" Peach chimed. Rosalina grunted. "You know, I would appreciate if you would _help_ me? Could you at least carry my bag?" she said. Peach took Rosalina's messenger bag and walked ahead of her. "Come on, come on! Let's go! I wanna know!"

"I think I wanna know also, but I'm exhausted. Can we stop?" Rosalina begged. "NO! We go, Galaxy!" Peach said, grabbing Rosalina's occupied wrist. "Toadstool, can you not call me by my last name?" she asked. "GALAXY!" Peach shouted. "Toadstool, you are acting like a child." Rosalina said. "That is because I am one. And I like my last name, so you aren't offending me." Toadstool pointed out. Rosalina only groaned in response.

The girls arrived and Peach unlocked the door with her key. Rosalina practically ran in there and jumped on her bed. "Rosie, you gotta relax." Peach told her. " _I_ am the one who has to relax? _You_ dragged me here!" Rosalina rolled her eyes. As soon as she sat up, Peach yanked her off. She landed on the floor with a loud thud. "OW! Heyyyy!" she whined. "We put your stuff down, now _come onnn_."

Rosalina didn't have much of an option. "Can we at least take off the uniform?" she begged. "We can do that after." Peach answered and dragged the tired girl on the floor.

In the auditorium, Peach and Rosalina saw their group. Rosalina, who was still on the floor being dragged, scowled. "Rosie? Can you get up now? You're heavy!" Peach wished she haven't said that. "I'm aware of that, you didn't have to remind me." Rosalina grunted while getting up. "But you do know, for a girl that weighs more the 200, you look good! I mean, you aren't even close to chubby and you aren't as heavy as anyone would think you would be." Peach tried to cover up. "Thank you, and come on, I do have a little baby fat. _You did see me completely naked before, remember?_ "

Peach giggled. "Yeah I remember that. I didn't think you wouldn't have your towel around you!"

"But I wouldn't think you would just barge in, without knocking. And that you would walk in without clothes on!"

Peach rolled her eyes playfully. "Bah, who cares? It already happened." She said. Rosalina was about to say something else, but was interrupted by someone covering her eyes. _Waluigi._

"Leave me alone, Walu!" she said. "Make me." Waluigi said, not letting go. Rosalina wasn't in the mood to give him a kiss. She simply shoved his hands away. Waluigi was baffled. "You feeling well, Princess?" he asked. "I'm tired." She answered with a tone. Before Waluigi could say anything else, DK entered the auditorium. "Hello, students. I am sure you know why you are here."

Rosalina looked around. DK pulled out some papers and sorted them. She looked to her left. Hey, Jubilee was here! Jubilee noticed her and smiled, giving her a wave. Rosalina waved back and smiled. Then she looked to her right. Daisy, Luigi, Wario, etc. So many other kids from other grades were present. She looked behind her. Oh. OH.

All the way in the back. _Pauline._ But she didn't have that confident, snobby look on her face. She actually looked pretty worried. She looked fearful. _Well would you look at that. Pauline, the fearless, demanding, ice cold. How shocking that she would look so scared now._

"Alright." DK said. All eyes were on him. "Group 1."

Rosalina remembered that the students trying out were sorted into groups. The group that she was in, was group 6. DK called out the names who made it in that group. Rosalina watched as some of the kids yelled out in excitement. She watched the disappointed looks some of the teens' faces too. _Ugh._

When DK finally finished the first five groups, he told them that they could leave. Only a few left, though. Maybe it is to see which younglings are going to be a part of their team? I dunno.

"Group 6." DK began. Rosalina paid full attention. Everyone else in her group either crossed their fingers or silently prayed, but either or, they went quiet. "Yoshi, Toad, Birdo, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Jubilee, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, and finally…" DK took a pause. Rosalina's heart sank. It was either her or Pauline. She remembered that Miss Joy told them that it didn't matter what place you place in, it only maters on how much effort, determination and fairness.

Pauline on the other hand was feeling confident again. After remembering what Miss Joy had said, she was very sure that she would make it.

Peach was squeezing her eyes shut and crossing every body part that could cross. "Please, please, please…." She quietly prayed.

DK cleared his throat. "Pauline."

"WHAT?!" Peach yelled. The rest of the team couldn't believe it. Waluig was the first to get up and protest. "That's not right!" he yelled. Peach was right behind him. "Yeah! Rosalina worked too hard for this!" she said. The rest of the group began to protest while the older teens sat back and watched. Rosalina just sat there. She didn't make it. But that didn't matter. What matters is that she lost to Pauline. She froze in her seat. She didn't know how to react.

Pauline immediately ran up to the poor girl. "Ha! See? I _knew_ I would beat you! Little sore loser." She said, walking away. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT **STOP!** " DK screamed. The group silenced. "I don't care if you want this one girl on your team just because she is your friend. She didn't make it and that is **final.** " He said. Everyone scowled.

"Now I want the students who made the team to stay here. If you didn't make it, return to your rooms."

Rosalina slowly got up. The older kids who didn't make it walked with her. "It's okay. Maybe you will make it next year." One boy said. "Yeah, and since you already tried out, maybe it will be easier for you!" another boy said. Rosalina didn't bother smile. "Thank you." She quietly said and exited the auditorium.

In the auditorium, Peach stuck with Waluigi. Both were very saddened and angry. "But I thought that she would've made it!" Peach complained. "Me too. Ugh I don't want Pauline on this team." Waluigi responded. Jubilee sat with them. "I'm so sad. I really don't even want to be on the team anymore." She said. "Same." Peach and Waluigi said at the same time. The scowls remained on their faces. DK did the same as before, going group by group. When he finished with the first five, he turned to group 6. "Anyway, I would like to take attendance." He said. "Raise your hand if you are here."

He called the names one by one. Everyone raised their hands but weakly. When he reached Pauline though, Pauline shot her hand up excitedly. "Here!" she yelled. DK looked at her. "Good…" he began. But then he took a double take. "Wait a minute." He said. He looked at her funny. "You aren't Pauline." He said. "But I am!" Pauline said, confused. "No, no, no. You are not." He retorted. He walked up to her. "Of course I am! Everyone knows it!"

DK held up his tablet. "No, no _this_ is Pauline."

The screen revealed a picture of the most familiar girl with striking blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. Pauline's eyes widened. "Wha-" she began. "That's Rosalina!" Peach pointed out. "Oh yes, I remember now. _You_ were the one making fun of her because of her weight!" DK scolded Pauline. Pauline froze. "Rosalina made it to the team. Pauline didn't. I guess they mixed the names up." He continued. "Lemme get this straight." Waluigi said. "They thought Rosalina was Pauline and that Pauline was Rosalina. Rosalina made it to the team, they just thought her name was Pauline?"

"This is way too confusing." Daisy said. "Long story short, Rosalina made it, they just swapped the names." DK said. "I'm gonna get Rosie!" Peach declared and ran out. "See ya, Paulie!" Birdo waved. "Yeah, Paulie! Goodbye!" Wario grinned. Jubilee stepped up. "What does it feel like to lose, huh Paul? Bye bye Paulie."

"Quit calling me Paul or Paulie! It's _Pauline!_ " Pauline yelped. "Get outta here!" Mario yelled. The group waved at her. Jubilee blew a kiss and continued, satisfied with the result. Pauline flinched and began walking out the door. " **Loser!** " Wario yelled after her.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Rosalina starfished on her bed. Her face was buried on her pillow, with Luma plush by her side. She sniveled, trying her best not to burst into tears. Crying is bad enough, but uncontrollably is embarrassing. Plus, she has cried enough because of Pauline. But she felt weak. She felt defeated. Pauline would do anything to make her feel bad now. No, feel worse.

She put her head up and breathed, and put her head back down to snivel some more. _Just hurry up and put me into misery._

She heard the door creak open. "Huff…heff…" she heard. _Peach._ "Rosie! I was looking all over for you!" Peach said. Rosalina's snivels died down a little. "Peach, I am **always** in our room." She said. "Right, I forgot. Anyway, I got some good news!" Peach stopped huffing. "If it's not about Karting, I'm not interested." Rosalina plopped her head back down, knowing it wouldn't be about tryouts. "Ah! But it is!" Peach said dramatically. Rosalina listened. "It turns out that Pauline didn't make it! You made it!"

"Huh?"

Peach positioned her to sit up. "Were you crying? Aww, dry up those tears!" she said. Rosalina looked at her. "Nevermind that. What do you mean?" she asked. "Well, the Karting people swapped your and Pauline's name. They thought that you were Pauline! But _you_ are the one who made it! Isn't that great?!" Peach was hyper now. The biggest smile formed on Rosalina's face. She was grinning from ear to ear! "I made it?!" she asked. "YES! YOU BEAT PAULINE!" Peach yelled. Rosalina screamed in pure joy and Peach did the same. They then began jumping around on each other's beds, hopping from one bed to the other. "Come on, DK's waiting for us!" Peach jumped down and took Rosalina's hand. Rosalina stepped down as well and the two bolted for the auditorium.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah I know, a short chapter. Don't think I forgot about the** _ **past events**_ **. That will be discussed in the next chapter.**

 **Well I'm not sure about the Trilogy or Tetralogy yet, but I'm still thinking.**

 **Oh yeah, and Peach's mother will be discussed more too. She will not be a main character, but hey, she is needed for the situation. By the way, I settled on making Mrs. Toadstool's name, Apple. Yes, Apple Toadstool!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Pretty Galaxy**

It's weekend.

This is the day.

This is the day Peach will confront Rosalina. Rosalina has been moody all week. Even after knowing that she beat Pauline. She was just moody. She was snappish and sad and just upset at the world. And she didn't say why. Waluigi even got a taste, because while on a date, she wasn't talking to him. She even snapped at him when he asked what happened. Not wanting any friction in their relationship, he decided to give her some space. But Peach, no she needed to talk to her.

Rosalina was spending some time alone. She didn't tell Peach where she was going, but did say that she was going to the plaza. Peach took this opportunity to hang out with Mario. She scheduled for them to spend the day together and the park and have a picnic. She baked a cake for him. _He loves her cake_. Although, he was getting a little pudgy. Maybe she was feeding him _too much cake_? She didn't know, but she just knows that when they are hanging out, she always brings him some of her cake.

She dressed in a sleeveless pink dress and pink flats. She put her hair up in a ponytail and put her big, blue earrings in her ears. She took her phone, put it in her pocket and started out.

 _Wait a second._

Peach went back inside. She forgot something important! _Her parasol_. Beautiful, pink and white parasol that her grandmother gave her when she was only five. Her grandmother makes parasols actually. Peach has four. One casual, the one that is an opaque pink and much stronger so she can use it every day. Another is a very fancy and dainty white lace parasol with a heat shaped hook. She mainly uses that for very special occasions only, such as formal parties or a wedding. Another is the same as previous, but this one is black lace. This one is used for when she is either sad or attending a sad event. Her last one is the one she is currently using, which she uses when going on a date or taking a quiet stroll in the park.

Peach loves parasols just as much as she loved pink. Just as much as she loved Mario. She grabbed her pink and white parasol and walked out.

"Mario! Mario? Where are you?" she said once she stepped out. She looked left and right, until she finally spotted him. She skipped over to him, giving him a hug. "Hi sweetie!" she chimed. "Hey!" Mario said back, returning her hug. "I baked a cake for you. This time, I used chocolate mix and used a different frosting. I really hope you like it." Peach told him. "Peach, I love _all_ of your cakes." Mario gave her a sweet kiss on her hand. "Aww, thank you. So, we go?" Peach asked. "Yes, we go." Mario responded.

Peach opened up her parasol and slipped her fingers in Mario's hand. Mario returned the grip and snuggled her briefly. She let out a giggle. "You're so cute." She said. "I know." Mario said proudly.

When the two reached the park, Mario opened the picnic basket and pulled out the blanket. He spread out the basket on the fresh, green grass and sat down, allowing Peach some room. Mario unpacked, taking out containers of food, one by one. Peach kept her cake to herself, saving it for last. "So Mario, how are things?" she asked. Mario paused and looked at her. "Something on your mind?" he asked. Peach looked confused. "What do you mean?"

He sat up. "I mean, you never start a conversation like that. At least, when you are happy. Now tell me, what's the matter?" he pointed. "Nothing, Mario, I'm totally fine. I promise." She said. "You sure?" he cocked an eyebrow. "I'm positive. I'm all okay."

Mario shrugged it off. "Alright. Anyway, how's volleyball?" he asked, taking out a sandwich. "I quit the team." She replied, taking out her strawberries and cream with a straw. "You what? Why?" Mario pondered. "Because I want to focus more on karting. Remember that it's different. It's not the same as middle school karting. This is the real deal, and I want to focus. I'm naturally good at volleyball, so I can go again next year." She began eating. "Well true. And I would've tried out for baseball or maybe basketball, but you know, karting and all." He ate his sandwich.

"So Peach, what's good with Rosalina? Is she feeling okay?" Mario asked. Peach's heart sunk. She twirled her parasol around. "Oh, I don't know…maybe she's sick." Her eyes shifted left. _She's doing it again._ "She didn't tell you? I thought she tells you everything." Mario said. "Well yeah, I know…I thought so too." This time Peach looked away. "Are you _sure_ that you are okay?" Mario asked. "I'm fine! I'm just concerned. That's all…." Peach sighed. "…I just wish she can tell me. How do I get her to tell me?" she asked.

Mario thought for a moment. "You know, maybe she _can't_ tell you. You know, maybe it's that personal, where she can't tell you or me, or Wal, or anyone else. Maybe all she needs is a little cheering up, or something. Like get her mind off it." He suggested. Peach paused. Then she smiled. "That's a great idea! Yeah, that's it!" she said in a happy tone. _Maybe I shouldn't confront her today. It ISN'T any of my business, right? She could handle it! She's stronger! She could do it._

"Ooo! I have something." Peach gave a determined look. "Oh really? Tell me." Mario replied

 **(AngelGummies lets out a little snigger, and continues)**

It was five in the afternoon.

It began to rain out.

Rosalina was at the public library. She wasn't really used to this public library. Usually, back home, she hung around her local public library. She loved to curl up near the fireplace and read. It was her mother that gave her the love of reading.

 **~10 years ago~**

At four years old, Rosalina looked around. She looked high and low for her beloved coloring book. She was very interested in art. Art was much fun to her. She enjoyed looking at colors and using her imagination using the pictures in the book. For instance, she pictured a land full of sweets. The clouds were any color cotton candy, the waters were chocolate and it rained gumdrops. The ruler of the land, was none other than the Princess Rosalina, coming forth, riding her sugar tiger.

And she got all that by coloring a candy princess.

Thing is, she was very excellent at coloring, too. She was very picky about what color she will chose, and took her time. She never, ever colored outside the lines, and when she accidentally does, she throws a fit. She is very careful, and tries not to shake. Yes, she was a very intelligent young girl, and her parents were much proud.

Rosalina finally found her book and scanned it. She flipped through the pages to find any blanks. She kept flipping and flipping and flipping…

Nope. Every page filled. And that was her last book too. "Mommy!" she yelped. She put down her book. "Mommmmy!"

Eventually, Luna (Mrs. Galaxy) walked in the room. "Yes, Rosie?"

"Mommy lookie! I finish!" Rosalina held up her coloring book. Luna took the book from her and went through it. "I see. That's really nice, Rosalina." She said with the sunniest smile. "Can we go outside?" she asked. "No, no. We can't it will rain later. A thunderstorm, with lightning and everything. And you do know how much storms scare you." Luna reminded. "Oh…"

"You know what? How about we read?" Luna suggested. Rosalina made a disgusted face. "No! Reading is yucky! It's so booooring!" she whined. "It's not that bad! It's much more fun than you think. It's more fun than watching the TV all day."

"It is not!"

"Come, I have a perfect book for you. I know you will like it. If you come read it, we will go play in the puddles when the storm is over." Luna tried to persuade. However, Rosalina wasn't convinced. "We will bake star bit cake." Luna continued. Rosalina's face lit up. "Yay!" she cheered. Luna picked her up and headed to her bedroom.

In the bedroom, Rosalina jumped on her mother's bed. Luna took out a picture book and lied down. "What's that, mommy?" Rosalina asked. "It's called, Goldilocks and the Three Bears." Luna answered sweetly. Rosalina cuddled her mother and watched her open the book. "Wowwww…" Rosalina saw the pictures pop up. "Oh! I forgot! It is a pop-up book as well. Much more fun than regular books." Luna chuckled. She began reading.

As she read, Rosalina became more and more amazed by the story. She imagined her having pretty, curly hair and eating the bears' porridge. She imagined sitting on the chairs and lying on the beds. She then imagined, running away as fast as she can. But what really amazed her was the pictures. They were so pretty and came to life. When her mother finished, she was saddened. "Well, I'm happy you enjoyed it. Ready to make star-bit cake?" Luna asked. "No mommy! More books! I wanna read more books!" Rosalina pleaded.

Luna laughed. "So you want to read more, huh? Well I don't see why not." She said, getting up. Rosalina bounced in anticipation. Luna then took out another picture book. "What's that?" Rosalina asked. Luna lied down next to her daughter.

"This one is Jack and the Beanstalk."

 **~Present Day~**

Rosalina smiled. Oh, those were the good days. When her father was out, she and her mother would spend some time together, looking for a new book, or reading an old one. She looked at the picture book she was holding. Her first story. _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_. She softly smiled and passed a hand over the cover. Then she felt a buzz in her pocket.

It was her phone. Her father was calling! Rosalina answered. "Hi Daddy!" she said quietly. "Hello, sweetie! What's up?" Marlin asked. (Remember Marlin is Mr. Galaxy's name.) "Oh nothing. I'm just hanging out in the library alone. I could use that. Things at school are pretty… crazy." Rosalina responded. She was very happy to talk to her dad. She and her dad would have the best days together when he wasn't working on one of his books. They would go out for ice cream or out to a farm and ride horses, go fishing, hiking, camping, do a sport, and maybe even go ice skating.

"I understand. Anyway I have some news." Marlin lowered his tone. Rosalina then got a little nervous. "Uh, what is it?" she asked. "Well, your mother isn't coming home for a while. He just found something out and needs to do further research."

Rosalina's heart sank. _But I need her. I really need her and right now._

"But I thought-" Rosalina started, only to be interrupted by her father. "I know. I miss her too. But don't worry, time will fly." He said. Rosalina felt her throat become sore. That feeling that you have in your throat before you cry. She couldn't speak, because if she spoke, she will cry. And her father knew that she wanted to cry. "Don't despair, sweetheart. You know what? How about we go somewhere together one day? I'll contact your school and tell them it is an event. They will understand."

Rosalina knew that didn't make sense. First, she didn't know when school will be closed, and second, the school would most likely question. But there is no point in questioning her father's logic. Also, her mother wouldn't be her for a while and that made her feel much worse. "Okay." Rosalina managed. Marlin heard the tears in her voice. "Well, I'll talk to you later, Rosie." He said. "Bye daddy." Rosalina said and hung up. She sighed.

 **~2 months ago~**

"Do you really have to go?" Rosalina asked. It's August. "Yes, I do. I know this will be hard for you. It's hard for me too." Luna said. She sighed. "Couldn't it wait until I'm in school?" Rosalina was in despair.

"I'm really sorry. I will miss you so much." Luna ran up to her daughter and gave her a hug. Rosalina sniffed. She sniffed again. And again. She found herself crying. "Oh…" Luna rubbed Rosalina's head. "Please don't leave…" Rosalina pleaded. Luna herself shed a tear. "I will be home soon. I promise." She said. She heard the car outside honk for her. "I have to leave. I'll see you, sweetheart." She said, letting go. She grabbed her bags. "I love you…" Rosalina said. Luna kissed her forehead. "I love you too." She said. She turned to Marlin who did have a sad look on his face. "Love you." They said and quickly gave each other a kiss.

Luna turned around and entered the car. She lowered the window. Marlin wrapped an arm around Rosalina's waist and pulled her close. Luna waved to them and blew a kiss. "Bye…" she said very quietly. Rosalina and Marlin waved back and slowly. Rosalina mouthed "Bye" and watched the car drive off. The two stopped waving. Rosalina sniffed again.

Then she began to cry. And by the second, she cried harder and harder. Marlin watched her sadly and pulled her to an embrace. The poor girl wailed loudly and hugged him tightly. "I miss you…" she gasped between hiccups. Her father rubbed her head and tried to shush her, but to no avail.

" _Please come back soon."_

 **~Present Day~**

She looked at the picture book she was holding. Her first story. _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_. She bit her lip and passed a hand over the cover. She blinked and a teardrop splashed on the cover.

 **OoOoOoOo**

By the time our galaxy girl came back home, the Academy was quiet. At least, the freshman floor was quiet. Rosalina walked to her room and tried to open it, but it didn't move. She tried again. Yup, locked. "Shit." She cursed to herself. Then she scolded herself. She has taught herself so well not to swear, but ever since the night of the party, she has let out one or two here and there. **(A/N: Read chapter 14 for details)**

Also, she forgot to bring her key. _Stupid_.

"Peach? You in there?" she yelled, getting closer to the door. As she got closer and closer, she heard noises. More and more noises. It sounded like, talking? Things dropping and sticking? Tape? Glue? Wood? What the hell is going on in there? Rosalina banged on the door. "Peach! Who's in there? Hello?!" she yelled. The talking silenced.

Peach who was inside, opened the door ajar. "Oh!" she gasped and her eyes widened. "Rosie! What are you doing back so early?" Peach sounded funny. She sounded like she was hiding something. "Uh… I was gone for like, eight? Nine hours? It's evening now, don't you know?" Rosalina responded. "Oh right…" Peach shifted. "What's going on in there?" Rosalina tried to look over Peach. Realizing this, Peach made a move. Because Rosalina was tall, she had to go on her toes. _I forgot she was taller than me._ _ **Much**_ _taller._

"Oh, nothing…!" Peach said. Her voice changed. Rosalina grew closer. "Peach, who's in there?" Rosalina asked with all suspicion. Peach mirrored her actions and blocked her again, her toes now sore. "Uh, no one!" she said. "Who's there!?" Rosalina caught a glimpse of inside. Peach then pushed her back and shut the door in her face, locking it before Rosalina can run to open it. Rosalina growled. She ran and started banging on the door. "PEACH YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR!" she yelled furiously. No response. "ARRGH!" Rosalina growled again. She gave up. "You have GOT TO BE KIDDING, PEACH!" she yelled at the door.

Inside, Peach was feeling horrible, but had to do this first.

After a while, Rosalina took a breather and relaxed. After all, she was only making herself look bad.

"Princess!"

Rosalina turned to see a tall figure approach her. "Walu!" Rosalina has never been happier to see her boyfriend. "What's up, Rosalina?" Waluigi said. "Walu, I feel horrible. I'm tired and grouchy and I want to lie down and my tummy hurts and I like wanna eat everything…" Rosalina listed a million of reasons why she felt horrible. Waluigi rolled his eyes. "Slow down princess. Relax. Calm down." He cooed. " **I CAN'T!** " Rosalina screeched so loud Waluigi nearly fell in shock. "Alright, what's wrong? You're t.o.m. bothering you? You uh, _are_ supposed to have it by now, uh, right?" Waluigi said. Good old Waluigi. He always tracks his girlfriend's time. Always prepared. Sweet boy.

"Well um, yes but that's not the whole reason." Rosalina blushed as she was not used to talking to him about this. And he noticed this. "Bah don't be embarrassed. Look, I can get you anything that you want, as long as you are happy." He said. "I dunno… All I want is to eat something and lie down… oh!" Rosalina groaned in pain. Waluigi had an idea. He turned around, back facing her. "Hop on my back." He said. Rosalina hesitated. "What? Why?" she asked. "You'll see."

Rosalina got up on Waluigi's back and he started walking out the front door.

 **OoOoOo**

"You didn't have to get me that much chocolate, you know." Rosalina said. Waluigi bought her many, many items having to do with chocolate so she can feel just fine for the week. "I just want you to feel good all week, you know?" Waluigi smiled at her. But she didn't return the smile. "I appreciate it, but I'm just soooo tired." She whined. "I got the perfect remedy. Get on my back again." Waluigi said. She obeyed.

Waluigi took her back to the Academy to his and Luigi's room. "Here again?" Rosalina asked. "What you got a problem with my room?" Waluigi questioned. "No I don't." Rosalina said. She sniffed the air. "Mmm… it smells like orange in here." She said. "Ah, and that is because Luigi uses this orange air freshener Mona gave him. She said something about the room smelling like a bag of chips." Walu answered. "Well she wasn't wrong…" Rosalina retorted. Waluigi snorted.

Rosalina sat on his bed. She groaned. "Oww… cramp… pain… back… cramp… hurt… owww… my bellyyyyy…" she went on and on. "I'm no expert at that girly thing but uh, I used to be around Daisy and Peach almost every day and they never complain or whine." Waluigi commented. "My body is physically bigger and more developed than theirs. I almost never get it easy."

"Why are you like this though?" Waluigi regretted asking. "I dunno, maybe some gene? I've always grew faster than how I was supposed to. This gene made me heavier than average and why I grew so tall and why this stupid cramp hits me so hard and everything… wait, why are we talking about this?" Rosalina said. "I dunno. Anyway, relax. I got something for ya." Waluigi said. "More chocolate?" Rosalina questioned. "No."

Waluigi shoved her off his bed and then made it. "Alright, princess. I'm gonna give you a special massage." He said. Rosalina's face lit up. "Really?!" she said. "Yup. Luigi taught me this." Waluigi answered. "Luigi knows how to massage?"

"Yeah. His mom is a masseuse. His mom is the best, bro. She gives Mario, Luigi, Wario, Peach, Daisy, and I massages after a day of karting or other stuff. She real good. Luigi and Mario lucky." Waluigi explained. Rosalina nodded.

"You know, for an immature boy, you are really handling this maturely." Rosalina praised. "Well I just want you to feel just fine." Waluigi said. "Awww…." She said.

"Shaddup." Waluigi shushed and received a laugh in return.

"Hey princess, how old are you?" he asked. "Me? I'm thirteen. You?" she answered. "I'm fourteen. When's your birthday?" Waluigi asked. "December 13th. You?"

"April 12th." He answered. "Why must you know this?" Rosalina pondered. "Well uh… no reason… just SHUT UP AND LIE DOWN SO I CAN TREAT YOU" he hollered. She shrugged it off and did what was told. And he began. "Mmmm" she groaned.

"That feels niiiiice…"

 **(A/N: Yeah you see? That's their ages. Fourteen and thirteen. For previous chapters that seem very questionable on their age, lemme tell you something. Even though anything that occurred in the past seemed pretty um, awkward for that early age, I got one word for you. HORMONES. Come on guys, you can't convince me that there aren't any raging hormones going on. Not like they are doing anything too far anyway, riiiight?)**

 **OoOoOo**

When it was night time, Waluigi and Rosalina were just relaxing in Waluigi's room. Rosalina was eating brownies and Waluigi played his ToadStation **(I'm so smart!)**. Rosalina who was on Luigi's bed, heard Waluigi's phone ring. "Walu, your phone." She said. "Toss it to me." Waluigi responded. She gently lunged the phone to him. "Thank you for not breaking it" He said. He paused his game and read the text.

He smiled.

He got up and began turning off his game. "Well Rosalina, how about we go to your room?" he said. "But Peach is in there. And it's locked and my key is in there." Rosalina responded. "Ah, we will figure something else. Come on, I wanna show you something." He motioned for her to follow him. She grunted and rolled off, tossing away her brownie crumbs.

In the hallway, Rosalina was whining and complaining about how much she just wanted to hang out with Walu and watch him play his games. When they approached the door, he knocked. "She just going to do the same thing." Rosalina kept complaining. "JUST… shush. Alright?" Waluigi yelled. He was already annoyed with her attitude, even though he knew she couldn't help it. But he was also annoyed by how much she is whining to him. Hopefully, this will shut her up.

The door unlocked and opened.

"SURPRISE!"

Rosalina jumped. Inside her room was Peach, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Daisy, Mona, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi and Jubilee. Waluigi grinned and shoved her inside. Rosalina's eyes widened as she looked around the room. The room was filled with glow in the dark stars and twinkles. There was a blue and gold jewelry box on Rosalina's desk with stars and twinkles on it too. And, Peach and Daisy was holding a small, chocolate cake made just for Rosalina. "Wow…" the girl gasped.

"This is all for me?" she asked. "Uh huh!" Peach chimed happily. "We did this because you seemed so sad all week. So we hope this would cheer you up.!" Mario said. Rosalina gazed at her cake. The very small cake had a little figurine on it. It had blonde hair and wore a light blue dress. Hey, it looked like her! She giggled. "Is this supposed to be me?" she asked. "Yeah it is. Even though we couldn't get that front bang, this is the closest we could get. She kinda cute, right?" Waluigi said. Rosalina nodded with pure joy in her heart.

"Oh, did you see yet?" Jubilee pointed to the ceiling atop Rosalina's bed. Rosalina looked up and gasped. Above her bed was a sun, moon and beautiful stars hanging from the ceiling. One of the stars that was bigger, looked like her Luma. "Oh my goooosh!" Rosalina ran to her bed and lied down. She looked at the stars and smiled. "It's so pretty. Thank you!" she said. "Ah, it's nothing." Luigi responded.

Rosalina smiled the biggest smile. She looked at the stars, the planets… the sun and the… moon…

Her face fell.

The moon, sun, stars and everything…

 _Mommy…_

Everyone noticed this. "Uh, Rosie? You feeling good?" Peach asked. Rosalina didn't answer. She sauntered around the room. She looked at the stars around her and touched them lightly as she walked. She looked at the jewelry box. She opened it and saw a bunch of galaxy themed bracelets and earrings. She closed it. The room was awful quiet. Everyone was just confused. What was going on? Did she have a change of heart?

The thought of her mother made Rosalina's eyes water. Her checks burned as she just stood there, looking at the decorations above her bed. She began shifting uncomfortably. Then it became uncontrollable.

"Rosalina?" the voice came from Toadette.

Rosalina didn't respond again. She kept looking around the room. And finally, back at the hanging stars. A single hot tear spilled down her face. And then another. _And then another._ The girl couldn't see. Her eyes were so full of water and the more she blinked, the more tears. And then, a sniffle.

"Princess?"

"Rosalina are you ok-" Daisy was interrupted. " **NO!** " Rosalina screamed. Everyone winced. "Rosalina, what happened? You can tell-" Peach tried but Rosalina interrupted again. "STOP just STOP! Leave me alone!" Rosalina hollered. "Okay, calm down." Waluigi walked to her and tried to comfort her, but the fireball turned to him and wacked him hard in the face. He fell on the floor and yelped. " **SHUT UP!** " she screeched. More tears fell down her face and spilled on the floor. Waluigi turned to face her. He had tears in his eyes and he rubbed his bruise on his cheek.

Realizing what she has done, Rosalina gasped. "Wha-" she breathed heavily. "No, no, no… I'm so…" she tried. Her face was red and tears fell even more. "Walu…" she tried again but no words. "Rosalina?" Waluigi softly with fear and pain. Rosalina couldn't take it. She ran out the room, pushing anyone in her way.

And no one said a word.

* * *

 **A/N: I had way too much fun making this. Oh I really can't wait until you see the next one!**

 **Love this story? Tell your Wasalina and Mario fans to read it! Haha! I would really love it so much. Oh and one more thing, I want to keep you more updated on the series and weather it will be a Trilogy or Tetralogy. I still dunno, but when I know, I will tell ya. Buh bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Confession**

Tears.

The only thing Rosalina could hear was tears dropping. She was at the well that was in a quiet area, close to the school. She cried loudly sniffed a lot, thinking about her mother. She felt horrible. She felt horrible because she already cried enough this year and failing at showing that she isn't a pushover. She felt horrible because she was raped and still didn't tell anyone. She felt horrible because she hurt the boy she loves and she doesn't know if he will even forgive her. But worse of all, she felt horrible because her own mother might be gone for a lot longer than expected.

But right now, all she wanted was her mom, and tell her everything.

Back in the room, Waluigi went to the infirmary to get the bruise iced. Everyone left to their rooms and Peach sat on her bed, contemplating. The cake that she made was covered and on the dresser. "But I thought she would like this…" she said to herself. She thought for a second. "No." Peach got up, now angry. "I gotta tell her." Peach made up her mind. She dressed in black sweatpants and a gray tee, and marched out to seek for the galaxy girl.

 **OoOoOo**

It took Peach around forty minutes to finally find where Rosalina was. She huffed and puffed her way to the well, and quietly approached her. Rosalina herself was still sniffling. She has never ever cried for this long. Well it wasn't forty minutes straight, she did stop and then resumed a couple of times.

"Rosie?" Peach whispered. Rosalina winced a little. She turned her head to see Peach with a scared look on her face. Then she turned back around. "What do you want now…" she asked with no expression. Peach had a feeling in her to come close and comfort her, but she didn't want to anger her even more. "I want to make sure you are okay." She answered. "Well you see? I'm fine. Go away." Rosalina said coldly. Peach had a strange feeling that she was going to make the situation worse, but she had to get to the bottom of this.

"Look at me." Peach commanded sharply. "No. Go the hell away." Rosalina hissed. Peach was taken back. "Look at me NOW." She said louder. "Get lost!" Rosalina hollered. "ROSALINA!" Peach screamed. Rosalina turned to face her quickly. " **WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!** " she screamed back. _Did she just say what I think she said?_ Peach wondered.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Peach said, "Rosalina this is not like you! Calm down please? You just bottling all up is making it much worse for you." Rosalina tried her best to not explode in her face. She took a deep breath and said in a calm tone, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I just don't feel well."

"Stop lying to me. Please, please tell me what's bothering you! Why did you run out the room, why did you cry, why were you so mad all week, _why did you hit Waluigi?_ " Peach pleaded. "Peach, I promise I'm just feeling sick." Rosalina sounded desperate as well. Peach has to say it.

She needs to end this.

She exhaled.

"I know you were raped."

Rosalina's jaw dropped. "What? That's ridiculous! Where did you get _that_ from?" she said. "You can't hide it. When you went missing from Mona's party and didn't answer your phone." Peach continued. Before Rosalina could say anything else, Peach kept going. "I know that you went to my mom at the patisserie before you came back. I know what happened."

Rosalina sat back down. She was at loss of words. "You didn't have to hide it from me. You could've told me, I'll try to understand. You should really tell someone, before it happens again. I care for you Rosie! I don't want anything bad to happen to you. When I heard, I cried. I was going to tell someone but I would rather stay out of it. It's your situation. You need to handle it."

Peach came closer to her. "Look. I know you need help handling this. I can help you relax. Just please trust me and tell an adult. It won't happen to you again or to any other girl."

The poor girl could've sworn she cried her eyes out, but apparently she didn't. Tears welled up in her eyes. "You're right." She admitted. Peach decided to let her talk. "I was raped. You see that senior guy? He is a Koopa. And his name is Mortron…?" Rosalina continued. Peach gasped. "Morton!" she said. "Yeah him." Rosalina tried to dry her eyes. "He just picked me up and took me to this closet…" she continued, telling Peach the whole story. As she listened, Peach began to cry herself. "Okay, stop! I had enough." She sniffed. She dried her eyes carefully, trying not to smudge her light makeup.

Peach breathed and looked at Rosalina. "Now that wasn't so hard, right?" she said. "I guess not…" Rosalina answered. "Alright." Peach began. She sat next to her best friend. "I have an idea. First, we tell like, the whole school that Morton abused you, right? THEN we tell Toadsworth that he did this to you and he will expel him for sure. AND THEN we tell your mom! She will definitely sue! Right? Am I right? Ha ha! I'm so brilliant! That's a good plan, right Rosie?"

Peach was so happy about her little plan but then she heard nothing but silence. "Uh, Rosie?" she looked at Rosalina. Once again, tears. She saw on shining teardrop fall and stain her face. "Rosie…?"

Rosalina played with her thumbs. "That won't work." She said. "But why not?" Peach wondered. "I hate the attention. I don't want anyone to come questioning me like I'm some A-List celebrity and they are the paparazzi. Plus just telling everyone would make it worse for me, not Morton. And I can't tell my mom…"

"Why can't you tell your mom? She will understand!" Peach encouraged. More and more tears stained Rosalina's face. "Because…" she tried.

"Because?"

"Because she will not be home for a very long time…" the Rosalina finally said. A ton of weight finally escaped her chest. "Why ever not?" Peach was worried. "She studies stars planets and the sun and moon… and she went far out to study them and I don't know when she is coming back and I miss her!" Rosalina burst into tears. "Come here…" Peach stretched out her arm and Rosalina leaned on her. She wrapped her arms around her and locked her fingers together, securing the hold. She felt Rosalina's tears leak through her shirt but she didn't even care. This was the reason why she has been feeling so bad!

Peach then realized what they had done only made it worse for her. _She studies stars planets and the sun and moon._ The decorations they set up for her only reminded her about her mother. Being gone for a long time. "I don't think she will be home by Thanksgiving or Christmas or maybe New Year's." Rosalina hiccupped. "She won't even be here for my birthday!" she continued. Peach felt her heart split in two. Everyone has the option to go home for their birthday for three days. And Rosalina's own mother won't be there for it.

"I had no idea… we wouldn't have set up everything if only we knew!" Peach choked. Rosalina didn't answered. She only cried more. "I wish I could do something about it." Peached continued.

"I'm so sorry…"

 **~Meanwhile~**

"Ow!" Waluigi yelled. Daisy and Mona was taking care if his bruise on his face. The group was hanging out in Waluigi and Luigi's room. "Walu, if you would only stay still, it wouldn't hurt!" Mona scolded. "I'm literally a statue! _You_ are just being rough!" he rebutted. "What?! That's not true—we are being the most gentle!" Daisy argued. Waluigi only grunted in reponse and the two girls rolled their eyes. "Why would Rosalina do that to you anyway? Did you do something to her?" Jubilee asked him. "No! I don't know! All I did was give her a massage and buy her a million chocolate!" he complained. "Well, maybe she is just stressed. I mean, she was being a grouch all week." Yoshi commented.

"But why? What happened to her?" Jubilee asked. "Well we dunno. Peach is looking for her, talking about how she wanna get to the bottom of this, and let's admit it, Peach ain't gon do shit." Daisy remarked. " **OWWW!** " Waluigi screamed. "Wow I just can't be a nurse." Daisy rolled her eyes. "Calm down! You're purposely doing it!" Mona scowled. "I am not!" he countered. "We'll be done in a second, hang on." Daisy dragged.

"And you should appreciate us because the nurse wouldn't actually do anything about it!" Mona continued. "Alright, alright, sheesh!" Waluigi scowled as well. "OW!" he yelped. "Okay that time the swab wasn't even on your damn face!" Mona yelled. "Yeah cut it out! That stupid scowl you got on your face is probl'y the reason why you getting hurt." Daisy second. "What kind of nurses are you?" Waluigi said. "Nurses that can bitchslap a twit when they make their jobs harder for them just for their pleasure." Daisy answered. Mona snorted. Waluigi grunted.

"Well anyways, Halloween is in like, a week and a half. Any party one planning a party?" Mario decided to change the subject. "Well children, this year I won't be planning any parties for Halloween. Last year was a one-time thing." Mona said. "Aw, what?" Toad groaned. "First of all, I really don't want anything else to happen considering Rosalina went missing that night, second of all my parents won't be going away during Halloween and thirdly, decorating for Halloween takes at least a month's work. Plus, this is high school, remember? The school is holding a Halloween party." Mona informed. "Well fair enough. But there will be costumes, right?" Luigi asked.

"There better be." Daisy said. "I just don't want it to be one of those cheesy kiddie parties dealing with candy or trick-or-treating." Mario said. "Same here. But there HAS to be candy. What's Halloween without candy or costumes?" Mona asked. "Exactly." Daisy agreed.

"Hey, where's our manager?" Luigi wondered. "She probl'y still looking for Rosalina. Can she get that she can't fix everything?" Daisy said. "Well she better get back soon. We gotta talk business on Halloween." Jubilee said.

 **OoOoOo**

Later, Peach and Rosalina returned to the building. They entered their room together and Peach gave Rosalina the biggest hug. "You should really get some rest." She said, letting go. "Yeah I know, I am. Night." Rosalina dived to her bed. "Night." Peach went back out and turned off the light, closing the door behind her.

Rosalina then turned on her lamp. She sat up and put on her pjs and this time, but baby blue socks on. She went back to her bed, and pulled the covers over her. She turned off her lamp and heard her phone ring. She took a look. Oh look. A text from Waluigi. How adorable!

 **Walu 3 3**

 **Hey princess I just wanted to say, I'm sorry if I got you mad. I guess I shoulda gave you space. How about we go on a special date tomorrow night? I got something perfect for you I know you will love it. I love you 3 good night la mia luce**

Rosalina smiled. How cute is he? He wasn't mad at her. She decided to text him back.

 _Can you come to my room before I fall asleep?_

And send.

Waluigi, who was not far away heard his phone.

 **Principessa 3**

 **Can you come to my room before I fall asleep?**

Finally. She is okay. He ran out the room and headed straight for 13A.

When he made it, he knocked and entered. The room with all the decorations looked so pretty. "Princess?" he said quietly. Rosalina looked up at him and smiled. He sat down right next to her. He bent down and kissed her multiple time all over her face. "Would you stop?" she asked playfully. And he did stop. "Just one more?" he asked. "Fiiine." Rosalina whined. He bent down and gave her a kiss on her lips and kinda dragged it. Rosalina was giggling in the inside and whacked hit gently and carefully on his shoulders. He ended the kiss and said, "Alright, alright I'm done."

Rosalina looked at his face. There was enough light to see the bruise. "Oh!" she whimpered. She touched his face gently and rubbed a thumb over it as carefully as she can. "Walu, I'm so sorry." She said quietly. "Its okay, Rosalina. I don't blame you for anything. You were just mad and I should have backed off. Simple. I'm just happy you are happy now." He said. She didn't say anything. But she did let out a soft yawn. Waluigi yawned after. And then they laughed. "How about you get some sleep and I see you in the morning. Okay?" he said. "Okay. Goodnight." She smiled. She put her phone on her bedside table and closed her eyes. "Goodnight." He returned. He stood up.

"I love you." He said. He bent down and gave her one final kiss and softly. "Mmm… love you too." She returned the kiss and responded sleepily. He turned around and walked away. "You're adorable, you know that?" He whispered. But no response. Instead he heard breathing. She already fell asleep. _How cute._ He thought. And then, he walked out.

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please tell your little Mario loving fans to check it out! Thank you for the reviews and follows and favs! The support really helps keep this story alive. I love you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Sassy**

Ah, Sunday. The quietest day of the week. The weather is beginning to get a bit colder and the leaves were beginning to change color. It was beautiful. And it's so peaceful.

" **AHHHHHHH!** "

Scratch that.

"OH MY GOSH! ROOOOSIEEEE!"

Rosalina opened her eyes and rubbed them. All this time she was trying to get back to sleep, and was successful at first, but thanks to Peach, that wouldn't be happening. "Whaaaaaaaat?" she whined. She stretched and attempted to sit up. "Omg, omg, omg!" Peach panicked. Rosalina looked to see Peach standing on their work desk and shaking. "What happened now?" Rosalina asked her in a whiney fashion. "IT'S A RAT!" Peach screeched. "Huh?!" Rosalina crawled on her bed and slowly. She found a little white mouse, walking about slowly.

Rosalina rolled her eyes. "It's just a little mouse." She deadpanned. "Kill it! Get rid of it! Just get it out of here!" Peach requested. Rosalina protested. "It's just a goddamned mouse! And it looks like someone's pet just crawled through." She whined. "I don't give a million shits just KILL IT!" Peach said terrified. "Ughhhhh what the HELL would you do without me?" Rosalina groaned loudly. "And I'm not killing it." She continued. Rosalina picked up the mouse and put it in an empty container. "The deed is done." She said, washing her hands and flopping back to bed. Peach jumped down. "I said get rid of it." She said.

Rosalina screamed in her pillow. "It can't HURT YOU! Toss it out the window or something!" she said to her. "Nooo…." Peach was even more whiney than Rosalina is. "Why the hell not?!" Rosalina demanded. "First, you really gotta stop swearing I'm not used to it, and second, because **I said so**." Peach clarified. Rosalina growled in response. She turned back to her pillow and starfished on her bed.

Peach, still being stubborn, grabbed Rosalina's left ankle and yanked her off her bed. Rosalina landed on the floor with a loud thud. And she reacted immediately. "PEACH!" she screamed.

Now fuming, Rosalina got up. She marched to the container with the mouse in it. She carefully held the mouse and approached Peach, sliding it into her pink and red pajamas. "Rosie-Rosalina! OMG GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! EW EW EW EW EW EW OMIGOSH GET IT OFFFFFFF!" Peach jumped around, feeling the mouse squirm in her clothes. Rosalina laughed at her and sat back on her bed. She watched as Peach ran out the door and into the hallway, screaming and panicking about the critter in her shirt. She watched as people poked their heads out their door to watch.

Rosalina remembered when her father did that to her when she eleven. It was April Fools Day and he just bought a pet mouse that Rosalina was terrified of. So as a prank, he placed the mouse next to her on a bookshelf. She noticed it and before she had any time to react, it jumped in her shirt. She at first was screaming just like Peach, but eventually got over it and started laughing, because it tickled her. Ahh, good times, good times.

Eventually the mouse escaped. Its owner, who looked like a Koopa, grabbed it and ran off. Hm, he looked pretty familiar. _Hmm._ He was pretty small but had wild blue hair and one pointed tooth. He did look pretty familiar actually. Bah whatever.

Rosalina was beginning to get used to her abrasive side, the side that she has kept locked up for probably her whole life. If she doesn't want to be a pushover, she is going to have to show it once in a while, right? Right. Even though doing this to Peach is considered cruel, it _was_ pretty funny to watch.

She is still the sensitive, sweet, shy, tender hearted girl we all know and love, but she doesn't mind being mean and gross and laid back at times.

But she doesn't really like the constant swearing…

Peach eventually noticed the stares. She blushed madly in embarrassment and ran back to her room. Rosalina was snorting, and then laughing. "You- you looked ridiculous!" she breathed. Peach scowled. "You embarrassed me!" she yelled. "Uh no. _You_ embarrassed _yourself_." Rosalina stopped laughing but was grinning from ear to ear. Peach turned around to brush her hair, her face still red. Rosalina's laughter died down and then she went to shower.

Peach put down her brush and took deep breaths. Alright. _Now_ it is a peaceful and quiet Sunday.

Suddenly, she heard the P.A chime. Principal Toadsworth must be announcing something. **"Attention Students. I have very special announcements to make. I would like for you all to meet at the auditorium by 1 PM sharp. And please, make it down quickly in a civilized manner. Thank you."**

"I wonder what he has to say." Peach wondered aloud. Rosalina opened the door very ajar. The only thing visible was her head. "What did he say?" she asked. "We have to go to the auditorium by like, one because he has something important to say." Peach answered. Rosalina nodded and went back in the bathroom.

In Waluigi's room, Waluigi was laying there, contemplating about his date tonight. He was thinking about riding in a boat with Rosalina, and eating some cake. Maybe even throw in kisses to the face, make her feel all special. Nothing over the top, just to have time for themselves. No touching. No making out. Cuddling maybe is a possibility. He just wants to make her feel more loved. He still didn't get why she was feeling so horrible last week, so he assumed she felt ignored or something. Eh whatever.

"Weegee," he said. Luigi, who was playing their game system, didn't bother look at him. "Yeah?" he said. "What's good with you and Daisy?" Waluigi asked. Now Luigi turned. "What you mean?" he asked. "I mean, what's good with you and Daisy." Waluigi repeated. Luigi rolled his eyes. "I mean like you two are pretty distant. Like you two don't spend time together like…" Waluigi was cut short. "Like you and Rosalina? Yeah well, we are still together, just busy a lot. Daisy's into sports and I'm into journalism. She's busy with soccer and I'm busy with the school newspaper. It's a lot of work… we don't have that much time to spend together." Luigi simply answered.

"Oh." Waluigi felt a little bad for him. "Come on, you guys gotta make some time! How long have you guys been together?" he asked. "Uh, since last year on New Year's. Yeah!" Luigi remembered. "We were in seventh grade, still twelve. Mona invited us to a New Year party and sleepover. We went out to Neo Troopa City **(Or New York City)** to watch the Shell Drop. And we had the best time ever! We rode on a carriage, went ice skating and everything. And then at night, we went through a crowd to find the perfect spot and uh, that took like half an hour to do. We waited and waited and waited for the time to come. And when the ball did drop, I felt someone tap my arm. I turned to see it was Daisy. Before I could say anything, she put her hands on my face, bent over and kissed me." Luigi smiled.

"And then I could hear fireworks. Ah good times." He continued. "Baaarrfff." Waluigi dragged. Luigi threw a pillow at him. "Shut up!" he yelled. "Well I didn't really ask for a backstory but thank you anyway." Waluigi said. "Young love. How cute. We were so innocent back then." He continued. "Yeah I know." Luigi agreed. Waluigi then realized that he is indeed changing. He used to be bad, a trouble maker and ignorant. But now, he is… nice. And caring. Ew. He really didn't like it.

"Pass me a controller." Waluigi commanded. Luigi tossed one at him and they began playing together.

 **OoOoOo**

The auditorium was filled at 1. "This should be good." Someone complained. The Mario group was in their own corner together.

The small Toad stepped up to the podium and shushed them. "Attention everyone." He began. Slowly, the commotion died down. "Thank you. Anyway I was observing the behavior in the residential areas. And might I say, I am not impressed or satisfied with the behavior and events. Students _sleeping in the wrong rooms_ , _staying awake way after 11, entering the building past 8_ and much more." Rosalina and Waluigi looked at each other, and grimaced. Everyone then grimaced, right after them.

"My main issue is, many of your grades are so low, its mediocre. It makes you all look mediocre. It makes me look mediocre. It makes the _school look mediocre_." Toadsworth continued. Wario snorted. "You are mediocre." He commented. Several students around him laughed, but Toadsworth didn't hear. "So I am making a few changes. Starting tomorrow, every student must be in the building by 10 PM."

Groans.

"And, everyone must be in their rooms by 11. No exceptions."

More groans.

"Also. I am displeased in the behavior of boys to girls and girls to boys. You children act like you are adults!" Toadsworth scolded. "As a result, I will separate the boys from the girls." He finally said. An uproar occurred. Nearly everyone protested this. "Everyone! Stop your insolence! Quiet now!" Toadsworth yelled. After some time, everyone quieted. "I thought this would be a nice idea, but it seems it was not. From now on, we will return to having a boy's dorm and a girl's dorm. We will start the move after Thanksgiving recess. And that is final."

Many, many students grumbled in disagreement. "I do have more news. Starting tomorrow, uniforms will not be necessary. For the first time in Toadstool history, we will no longer use uniforms for school. We have upgraded the laundry system. The laundry room has expanded and the machines greatly improved."

This time, some students cheered, but it wasn't as powerful as the protest. "Well more information will be handed out in packets. I wish you all a good day." Toadsworth stepped down. Students began to disassemble. "That's it?" questions filled the air. "I thought he would say more." Peach commented. "Me too." Toad agreed.

 **OoOoOo**

"Toadsworth is so unreasonable!" Peach whined. "Now we can't ever have sleepovers again! And now, we can't have parties any more. Ugh what the hell?!" she scolded the world. "Peachy, calm down." Rosalina shushed. "The move will only take effect after Thanksgiving." She said. But that didn't help. "Ugh but what about the thing about not going to other rooms past uh… some time…?!" Peach said. Rosalina scoffed. "I really don't mind it, it's just Walu. I like spending time with him at night, before I go to bed." She said. "Well I don't think I ever spent a night with Mario and Wario. Eh I don't feel right. I'll wait until like, 10th grade for that?" Peach thought.

"I only spent a night with Walu one time and one time only. Next time that will happen is possible in our senior year." Rosalina noted. Peach snorted. "Please, at this rate you will have twins by junior year."

Rosalina was taken back. "Hey, hey, HEY! Stop it Peach, that isn't funny!" she said. "I'm only kidding Galaxy, calm down." Peach responded. "It still wasn't funny." Rosalina retorted. Peach grumbled in annoyance. "Maybe it's for the best right?" Rosalina said, breaking silence. "Whatever." Peach began to walk out the door. "Who shoved a stick up your behind, Peach?" Rosalina raised her voice. "I just gotta handle something." Peach exited. Rosalina only scoffed and smiled, walking away.

"Wait! Stop!" she heard. She stopped and looked around. She heard heels clicking the floor in a fast pace and got louder and louder. The girl looked pretty unfamiliar. "I need your help!" she said, getting closer and closer. Rosalina looked closer at the girl who was approaching her. She looked very familiar now. Wait….

Is that Pauline?

When the girl finally made it, she looked at Rosalina and her face fell. "Oh no…" she said. Pauline looked incredibly horrible. Her face was pale and her light makeup was smudged. She wore a purple lazy sweater and black leggings, which look extremely sloppy and torn. "Alright, you look miserable." Rosalina noted. "Well thanks. I think I already noticed!" Pauline snapped. "What happened?" Rosalina asked, ignoring her snappish comment. "Like you even care." Pauline hissed.

"So why would you call me if…" Rosalina was cut short. "Because I didn't know you were… **you**." Pauline folded her arms. "Well okay. If you would just excuse me…" Rosalina began to walk away but Pauline grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?" Rosalina asked calmly. "Just wait." Pauline pulled her back. "What do you want?" Rosalina got a little impatient. "I need help carrying shit from the office all the way to the roof." The floor seemed interesting to Pauline now. "Why couldn't you have ask someone else?" Rosalina asked.

"Because no one wants to help me! It's like… no one likes me now." Pauline said, her voice getting quiet. "I kinda see why." Rosalina tried to walk away, but Pauline blocked her. "Pauline!" Rosalina raised her voice. "Just please help me! I can carry a million boxes and other heavy shit on my own! I have somewhere to be in like, 15 minutes!" Pauline begged. Rosalina only rolled her eyes. "Where is the soft, sweet, kind Rosie I know?" Pauline was now desperate. "Don't call me Rosie." Rosalina said in a rather harsh tone. "Okay fine, whatever I won't but come on! This isn't a game, I'm done with that! Uh… um… I'm uh, sorry! I'm sorry for being a bitch to you! Please forgive me, I promise I won't be mean again!"

Rosalina was confused. "Look I can make it up to you and everything just please help me out?" Pauline was on her knees at this point. No response from Rosalina, who was speechless. "Look I'm desperate and I don't want to be seen like this!" Pauline yelled. Rosalina offered a hand. Pauline looked up at her. She took her hand and got up. "You'll help me?" Pauline wondered. "Yes." Rosalina said flatly. "Wh-what made you change your mind?"

"I changed my mind because I'm nice. And I hate seeing people suffer."

Pauline smiled brightly. "Great! Now come! We don't have that much time." She said, holding Rosalina's hand and running to the end of the hall.

 **OoOoOo**

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Pauline cheered. Rosalina slightly smiled at this. "Uh I really owe you one… and I'm sorry." Pauline said, softly smiling. "Yeah it's okay." Rosalina responded. Silence filled the air. Rosalina softly chuckled and Pauline shifted. "The uh… office people kinda hate me now so they have me doing favors and shit for them. Like tending to the garden and cleaning after school." Pauline said, breaking the silence. "Why?" Rosalina asked. "Because of… you know…" Pauline answered. "Oh yeah. Right." Rosalina said.

"And well… people are starting to hate me. The fact that I am seen doing crap work makes it worse for me."

"That sucks…"

Pauline looked up and breathed. "Well um… I'll see you around." She said, slowly turning around. "You too… Pauline." Rosalina said and watched Pauline walk away. Rosalina sighed. Pauline actually looked sad and alone. Just like her on the first day.

Rosalina walked to her room, and saw Peach typing something with a ton papers, pencils, books and her laptop scattered all over her bed and the work desk. "Peach? What's going on?" she asked. "Doing Lakitu's stupid ass projects." Peach answered quickly. "I see." Rosalina said. "Ugh Rosie I don't feel like being bothered right now, can you like go somewhere? Don't you gotta get ready for a date with Waluigi or something?" Peach asked. "Yes but that's tonight." Rosalina countered.

"Well I really don't care where you go, just go somewhere that is not here." Peach requested. Rosalina sighed loudly and grabbed her phone and a book, put them in her bag and left.

She headed out and made her way to the library, the library, her only place of interest. Then while walking, she crashed into someone small. She tripped on her shoes and fell with a very loud thud. "Owww…..!" Rosalina whined in pain. The person who bumped into her also groaned. And then she snapped back to reality. " _Hey! Watch where you're going!_ " she said. "I'm sorry." Rosalina said, getting up. And then, she looked at the one who bumped into her. "Hey, don't I know you?" she said. "Maybe not but I do know _you_!" the feisty girl said.

"Wendy?!" Rosalina said. "Yeah I'm Wendy. Now girly, let me tell you somethin'." Wendy said. "Don't you _ever_ mess with my brothers, you hear?" she continued, pointing a finger at Rosalina. "Wait, Morton is your brother, isn't he?"

"What's it up to you?!"

"Your brother is the one who attacked me, not the other way around. I'm the victim, not him." Rosalina reasoned. "Not by the way I heard it. He say _you_ attacked him and he only pushed you away for self-defense." Wendy countered. "That's not true!" Rosalina spat. "What makes you think I would believe you over my family?!" Wendy put her hand on her hips. "Family? There are more of you here?!" Rosalina asked. "That. Is none of your damn business."

"This whole situation is none **your** business!"

"Yes it is! It is a situation involving my family, so hell yeah it's **all** my business."

Rosalina growled. "I just want you to know, Rosalina, that if you fuck with my family, you fuck with me. And don't you think I'm alone with Morton. There are five more of us." Wendy said with pride. "You have six more demons for family." Rosalina gave a smug expression. "Don't you _mock_ the Koopa Family!"

"You mean the Demon Family."

"SHUT UP!"

"Make me."

Wendy was taken back. She was so tempted to give her one big scratch with her sharp nails, but didn't want to get suspended again. "Out of my way." She simply said, shoving Rosalina and marching away.

Rosalina watched this. "There are more of you. Why do I have to be involved in this? Why me?" Rosalina said to herself.

It was evening time, and Luigi was getting dressed for a lovely date with Daisy. After talking with Waluigi that morning, he realized that he has been neglecting Daisy for some time. They don't spend time as they used to, so he wanted to fix it. He wanted to take her somewhere not too casual, not too fancy or expensive. Something to satisfy both of them. He does like fancy and sophisticated at times, but Daisy doesn't, as she tends to get restless in fancy settings. She loves casual and daring settings but he really doesn't all that much.

They both can take each other's different styles but hell not too much of it.

He has been saving up his allowance for this night. He wants to make her feel special and loved. He wants to really spend time with her more.

He noticed that Waluigi was dressing up too. "Waluigi, you and Rosalina going somewhere?" he asked. "Yeah. We gonna ride a boat in the lake." Walu answered. "That's cool."

"It's nothing fancy, really. You taking Daisy somewhere?" he asked. "I'm taking her to the movies. You know, the one that's like at the northern part of Mushroom City." Luigi answered. "That's pretty far…" Waluigi noted. "Yeah sorta. But it's okay it's only seven. We should be back by ten or eleven."

"Well okay. And you guys really should start hanging out more."

Luigi made a face. "Since when did you ever care about my love life? Actually, since when did you ever cared about anything?" he said. Luigi was not wrong there. "I dunno… maybe I've been more uh… n-nice ever since Rosalina popped up. I guess…" Waluigi answered. "How adorable." Luigi smiled. "Shut up." Waluigi hissed. Luigi laughed and brushed his hair.

Daisy herself was in 13A, getting ready with Rosalina. Peach was still procrastinating, scrambling to do her reports in time. "I need a BREAK!" she yelled, throwing useless papers in the air. "I told you that you shouldn't procrastinate, Peach." Rosalina said. "Shut up!" Peach jumped over to Rosalina's bed and stretched. She heard popping all through her body. "Ugh, I needed that." She said. "Ew." Rosalina said. Daisy cracked her knuckled in front of her.

"Stop!" Rosalina yelled. "Once you start you can't stop." Daisy grinned. "You know Daisy," Peach began. "I'm kinda happy that you and Luigi are finally going on a date. It has been wayyy too long. At this point, I thought you two would, you know break up!" "I thought so too." Daisy replied. "When he told me that he wanted to talk to me I thought he wanted to break up with me and I was super stressed."

"That why you looked scared this afternoon?" Rosalina asked. "Yeah. It's not like me to be scared, right?"

"You know, you and Waluigi changed." Peach said. "How so?" Daisy pondered. "I mean, Wal is now so much nicer and actually cares about people. And Daisy, whenever you are around Luigi or talking about him, you get soft." Peach noted. "Waluigi is probably nicer because of Rosie." Daisy said. Rosalina smiled softly. "And you do kinda maybe sorta have a point there Peach." Daisy lowered her voice. "I always am." Peach grinned. Daisy threw a pillow at her. "I'm on break I do not have _time_ for this." Peach said, laying back spa style. Daisy grimaced. "Ah, just ignore her." Rosalina said. " _I heard that!_ " Peach hollered. "I realized." Rosalina talk back.

Rosalina slipped on her soft cowl neck sweater and leather leggings and black booties, and Daisy observed. "That's what you're wearing? Comfy." She said. "Yes and I know." Rosalina responded. "Where are you going?"

"Walu said we are going to the lake. So I decided to wear something, you know, comfy."

"It is kinda cold out. Though."

"I'll survive." Rosalina looked at the time. "Well I'm ready to leave. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Rosie!" Peach waved. "See you, Rosalina." Daisy said.

She went to Waluigi's room and knocked on the door. "Walu? You ready?" she said loudly. Inside, Waluigi was playing a game. "Damn, already?" he said to himself. "Don't keep her waiting. I'll beat it myself." Luigi said. Waluigi put down the controller and put on his shoes, grabbed his wallet and phone and put it in his pocket. "Later." He said.

He opened his door, and saw his pretty girlfriend standing there patiently for him. "Hey." He said. "Hey!" she repeated. He bent down and gave her a little peck, and she returned it. "You look nice." He complemented. "Oh…" Rosalina blushed, locking her fingers together. "Thank you…"

"I love when you act shy." Waluigi smiled. "Really?"

"Well yeah! You're adorable when you act shy. You seem so innocent." He said and sweetly smiled at her. She giggled. "You're so sweet." She said. Waluigi reached for her hand, and locked his finger through hers and felt her soft hand return the grip. The pair began walking out, stay close. Rosalina rested her head on his shoulder and smiled a sweet smile.

"You know I never thought I would ever meet someone taller than me." She said. "I'm 6'4."

"Well I am 6'8. I never thought I would meet someone nearly as tall as me." Waluigi said. "And I never thought I would ever fall like a brick for you." He continued. "Me neither." Rosalina agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright I'm sorry for the long wait. This one chapter was supposed to be wayyyyy longer, but I thought it would be a bit too long for my liking. So possible the next chapter COULD be up today. Or tomorrow. But I'm aiming for today.**

 **Yeah… Rosie's getting a bit more abrasive. Well at least when she needs to be. I gave her a sassy side! I promise, she is the same shy, sweet, adorable Rosalina we all know, she's just growing up and getting stronger. This sassy side won't appear much though. Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: HEY! 20** **th** **chapter. It's ma 20** **th** **chapter! Mazel tov! Okay I'm not Jewish but you understand my joy!**

 **This chapter is one of the softer and more on the romantic side. It's a continuation of the last one (well duh) but this one was supposed to be on the last chapter. If I added it though, it would be wayyyy too long. I hate long chapters.**

 **I pair Rosalina/Waluigi AND Daisy/Luigi.** _ **I ship them so fucking hard**_ **. Daisy and Weegee are adorable together, so I'm giving them a moment of glory.**

 **And don't think I forgot about Wario/Mona.**

 **Chapter 20: Number the Stars**

"Here it is." Waluigi said. Rosalina saw a beautiful boat floating in the water. "We are going to ride on that?!" she asked excitedly. "Yes we are." Waluigi answered. He pulled her over to the boat. "After you." He insisted. "Uh…" she said. She loved boat rides but was always afraid she would trip and fall in the water or she will make the boat sink because of her weight. "You want me to help you?" Waluigi chuckled. "Yes, please." Rosalina clung to him. "But what if I make the boat sink?" she asked.

"Princess. You are considered so heavy, you are light. At least to me you are. But this boat is strong." Waluigi explained. "Wait… did you just say _I'm so heavy I'm light_?" Rosalina raised an eyebrow. Wauigi, realizing what he said, panicked. "That's not what I meant to say!" he said. "It's okay. At this point I really don't care. It's my bones. It's possible they will like, loosen up and get lighter. I dunno."

Silence.

"So anyway you wanna get in the boat?" Waluigi said. "Yes, that will be nice." Rosalina responded. Waluigi entered the boat first and slowly pulled Rosalina on there with him. "Alright. You good, princess?" he checked. "Yes." He heard. He then began to slowly move the boat.

After reaching a certain spot, he stopped. "We are staying here?" his girlfriend asked. "Yeah we are." He said. He put the ores down and crossed his arms behind his head, sitting back and relaxing. Rosalina stayed where she was. "Hey princess, want fruit?" Waluigi asked. "When did you bring fruit?" Rosalina observed. "I always had it, didn't you see it on my arm?"

"No."

"Well I have a bag of fruit."

Waluigi presented the fruit to her. "I dunno. I'm not that hungry." She said. "Alright then." He put the bag down. This boat ride was meant for her to feel better! Come on Walu talk!

"Princess, come here. You're too far." He said.

Rosalina shifted closer to him. "Closer…" he commanded. She shifted a little more. "Almost there…"he continued, spreading his arms apart. Realizing what he wants, Rosalina smiled and moved closer to him, letting him wrap his arms around her and rest her head on his chest, feeling his chin lay atop her head. "Much better." He chuckled. "If you wanted to cuddle you could have asked me." She said. "I mean I would, but that sounds girly." He responded. "You're not wrong." She realized and giggled a little.

Waluigi planted small kisses on her head and gently rubbed her head, making her smile and giggle adorably at times. "You know, I like spending time with you." She said blissfully. He played with her hair and said, "I like spending time with you too."

Rosalina shifted, now resting her head on his lap, face looking at the sky. Waluigi looked at her and reached for his bag. He pulled out a grape and said, "Open."

She opened her mouth and he dropped the fruit in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, giving him a warm smile. He repeated his actions until he finished. "I like grapes." She said. "Who doesn't?" he asked.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and she closed her eyes, tilting her head to rest on them. She felt him softly rubbing her head and neck again, but this time, she giggled. "That tickles?" he asked. "Mm hm." She answered. He kept doing it, and watched her laugh and sit up, swatting his arms away. "Stop, I don't want to fall in the water." She said. "Alright fair enough." He chuckled. She laid back down on him again. Her arms went around his neck and his arms went around her waist.

"Princess." He said. He lifted her wrist. "You still have that bracelet I gave you."

"Of course I do. I really love it! You gave it to me on our first date, remember? I can't lose it. It means a lot to me." She said. Waluigi's face got red. "That's really sweet, princess." He said. He pulled her closer. "I know it is." She said. He whacked her arm and pulled her closer, kissing her.

After a while, he pulled away. "Why did you stop?" she asked. "Well I have to ask you a question." He said.

"You know I've noticed you have been feeling sad the last couple of days. May I ask my princess why?" Waluigi tried his best to sound as nice as he can. Rosalina felt unconfident. "Well um… this is kind of hard to say." She said. "Hey you know you can tell me."

"You will freak out." She said.

"You know I won't." he smiled. Rosalina was losing confidence even faster. "Yes you will!" she said.

"Come on princess, it can't be that bad." Waluigi tried to calm her down. "It kinda is…" she whispered. "Princess. Trust me, I will not panic. You can tell me anything." He said. "You promise?" she made a face. "Pinky promise."

"Totally swear?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly."

"…It's die."

"But I'm not hoping to die."

Rosalina groaned. She sat up and took a deep breath. Telling your boyfriend this is not as easy as it may seem. "I um…"

"Yes?"

"I was…" she paused and swallowed, holding on to the sides of the boat. "Just spit it out, Princess." Waluigi said. She looked up, as if she was sobbing "Why?"

She looked down and breathed again. "Raped."

A surge of fury shot through Waluigi's body. **"WHAT?!"** he jumped. "Stop Walu, you're rocking the boat!" she pleaded. "Who?! Who was it?!" he grabbed the ores. "Oh I'm gonna murder that bitch…" he muttered. "Stopstopstopstopstopstop!" Rosalina said quickly, trying to make him come to a halt. "Who did it?! Tell me! Speak!" he demanded, rowing the boat. "Walu!" she screamed. Waluigi stopped rowing. "When did this happen?" he asked her. "I will tell you if you **STOP.** " She said. He put down the ores. "Alright, tell me." He said, with the angriest expression.

"I really don't want to talk about it again." She said. "I understand that but I don't need to. Just hearing those three words is enough for me. Now tell me." He crossed his arms. "Don't kill him…" she begged. "Rosalina."

"Alright fine!" she hollered. "It was this big senior Morton Koopa." She said. "Of fucking COURSE it's a Koopa kid!" he yelled angrily. "Please calm down!" she pleaded. "I'm going to murder that bitch!" he jumped again, the boat rocking more. "Waluigi STOP!" Rosalina screamed. "He will **die!** " he continued.

Rosalina screamed, blinded with fear. She held on to the side of the boat. "STOP DAMN IT!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. Waluigi noticed her fear and stayed still. "When did it happen? Who else did you tell?" he asked. "It happened at Mona's party and I told Peach… just recently." She blinked. Waluigi's face turned from angry to fearful and worried. "Princess, you gotta tell Toadsworth!"

"I know I do! But I just can't…" she said. "Yes you can. And please, I don't want it happening again." He said. He pulled her close to him. "You are mine… my princess, my best friend. And I care too much about you. I don't want you to get hurt…" he said quietly. Rosalina was on the verge of tears hearing this. He knew that she had to tell someone because now, she is breaking two people she cares about. "I promise I'll tell. For you and Peach and my own sake I'll do it." She breathed. "I'll go with you if you want." He said. "That would be nice."

Rosalina rested head head back on Walu's chest and he embraced her again. "This can't happen again, Princess." He said. "I know. It was really scary." She said. "How did you escape from him?" he asked. "Bit his balls." She said quickly. Waluigi snorted and laughed loudly. "You-you-" he tried. She herself began laughing. "I love that you weren't afraid to say that… wait." He said, abruptly stopping. "HE PUT HIS DICK IN YOUR MOUTH?!" he yelled. "Uhhh…."

Waluigi felt both angry and disgusted. "I'M **REALLY** GONNA MURDER THAT BITCH!" he screamed. "Walu please calm down!" she begged. "How?!" he demanded. She had a stern look on her face. "I know this is hard to deal with. I am having a _very_ hard time. But just panicking isn't going to help!" she said. "Just don't try to fight him. _He is bigger than you!_ He can pummel you in one punch!"

"Did you just call me weak?"

"That wasn't what I meant! Look, just don't try to make matters worse. I'd die if something serious happened to you." She reasoned. He exhaled. "Fine. I won't." he said. "Good." She replied. She relaxed and laid on him. "You know I love you." He said. "I love you too." She said, reaching for his hand. She locked her fingers in his and sighed.

Moments of silence filled the atmosphere. Waluigi stroked Rosalina's hair and rubbed her hand. He looked up and smiled. The sky was full of gold shining dots and looked absolutely perfect. "Princess, look up." He said. Rosalina turned. She looked up and gasped at the star filled sky. "Stars!" she said excitedly. "They're so beautiful." Waluigi added. "I know." The girl said.

"I wonder how many stars are in the sky." Waluigi said. "We can count." Rosalina smiled. "Numbering the stars?" Walu questioned. "Yeah! Come on count with me."

Both pointed their fingers and began. "One… two… three…" Rosalina said. "Four… five… six…" continued Waluigi.

"Seven…"

"Eight…"

"Nine…"

"Ten…"

"Eleven…"

"Twelve…"

"Thirteen…"

"This is tiring." Waluigi declared. "We're so immature." Rosalina giggled. "I know, hehe." He chuckled.

 **OoOoOo**

"Weegee!" Daisy ran and gave Luigi a hug. Luigi was frightened, but returned the hug knowing it was from Daisy. "I'm so happy we are finally going out again." She said. "Me too." He said. Trying to be a gentleman, he held her hand and kissed it. "Aww…" she smiled.

The two walk out of the building and headed for the theatre. When they got there, Daisy looked around in awe. "This place looks awesome!" she said. "I think it's pretty too." Luigi said.

They decided to see a scary movie. Yes a rated R movie. Daisy does look pretty grown for her age, so she can get away with saying she is three years older than her actual age. The counter lady didn't even care.

The movie they will be seeing is a movie Luigi has seen a million times before. It was released three years ago, but is having a comeback, because it was awarded "Most Frightening Movie" award. But because Luigi has seen it so many times, he can now see the movie without flinching. All because of Mario, of course. "Is it that scary?" Daisy asked him. "It's pretty bad." Luigi he responded. "Eh maybe I can take it. I have never seen a scary movie that has actually _scared_ me. I'm almost immune."

Luigi then had an idea. "I bet you $50 you will wet your pants during the movie." He said, grinning evilly. "$50? Damn. Okay then, deal," she said. "but if I am not affected by the movie, you will be my servant 24 hour servant until New Year's." she continued. "Okay then. Deal accepted." Luigi folded his arms and walked in the theatre.

 **OoOoOo**

Around thirty minutes into the movie, Daisy was already clinging on to Luigi like lint on a velvet sweater. "You scared now?" he asked her. "No! I am not!" she whispered. "Let me know when you are petrified." He chuckled.

Another thirty minutes.

Daisy was practically attached to Luigi. Whenever something gory happened, she squeaked or squealed almost screaming. Luigi was having the best time, laughing at his girlfriend. He loves how she is still denying that she is scared even though she pretty much is. And there is only… forty five more minutes to go.

"Weegee!" she shrieked. And Luigi let out a little laugh. "Stop laughing at me!" she commanded. "I'll stop when you admit you are scared." He reminded. "I'm not!" she said. "If you are not, let go of me." He requested. She hesitated. "…No." she said. "So you are scared."

"Oh come on!"

 **And then another 30 mins**

Daisy couldn't even take it anymore. She is literally sitting on him, shaking her ass off. "Weegee, can I leave?" she begged. "Aw what? Come on, only fifteen more minutes!" Luigi smiled. "I don't care! I want out!" she cried. "You give?"

"Yes I give!" she said. "Say the whole thing." He said. "Ugh!" she grunted. "Yes I'm scared of the movie! I'm dying right now! I wanna leave! Please let me go, I'm sorry!"

Luigi got up. "Alright I had enough. Let's go." He laughed. He held her hand for her to get up. She shot up quickly and raced out of the building. "Weegee, I'm sorry I ruined the movie for you… I'm just too scared…" she averted her eyes.

"Oh don't worry. I've already seen it too many times. I was kinda bored anyway. Oh yeah, you can forget about the bet thing. I only made a bet so I can see how long you would make it. You did better than I thought you would." He remarked. "Hey! I'm no weakling." She pouted. "I know you aren't. I'm just happy to see that I'm not the one who is cowering."

Daisy only rolled her eyes.

The pair walked to a nearby park and sat under a tree. Luigi rested his head on Daisy's shoulder and gazed at the star filled sky. "The sky is really beautiful tonight. I wish I brought my little telescope." He said. "I know it is. Stars are really pretty to look at…" Daisy agreed. "Like you." Luigi said. "Shut up, I'm not pretty." Daisy whacked his side. Luigi was taken back. "You are _not_!" he looked at her, eye to eye. He brushed a hand on her face, over her tiny freckles dotting her cheeks.

"You are a very beautiful, strong, brave girl. I dunno what the hell you are doing with me but…" he said. "I don't want you thinking you aren't pretty, alright? You are a natural born beauty. And uh, hehe… I kinda like your red hair. You don't see red-heads that often. He blushed. She blushed along with him. "You really mean that? Aw…" she gave him a hug. "You're a really cutie yourself. You're so sweet and always scared of something. Always afraid something would happen to me. Too overprotective." She said playfully.

They ended their embrace and leaned back on the tree. "I have no idea why I like you. I have no idea why I tolerate you. But I'm really happy I do." Luigi said. "Yeah, shocker right? We are the complete opposite of each other." Daisy noted. Luigi held her hand. "I'm happy I like you too." She continued, kissing his cheek.

 **OoOoOo**

Waluigi was resisting the urge to yank up his girlfriend and passionately kiss her. They don't kiss each other like that as much as they did in September. Last time they did some Frenching was… a week ago? Mayb even more than that. He didn't remember. But tonight's date was only to make her feel special. It's not supposed to be romantic or gushy. _But damn how he wanted to kiss her. Damn how he wanted to kiss her just like he did in the library when they were only new_.

He wants to comfort her too. Peach told him about her mother and he has never felt any worse. Besides the news he heard just now. He decided not to bring that up because he knew how emotional she was and he knew how sensitive the topic is to her.

He looked down. She seemed to be asleep. "Hey princess, you awake?" he said quietly. No response. He repeated and this time louder. Still no response. "You sleep too quickly!" he laughed. She must have heard him because she moved her arm and made noises signaling she was sleeping deeply. She lifted her head from Walu's chest and opened her eyes slowly. She squinted at him. "Did I wake you up?" he asked. "Not really." She said. "I wanted you to wake up anyway." He folded his arms.

"Why?"

"Because you are boring when you sleep."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm awake now." She said. "Good." He said. She faced him. "I'm kinda sad that we won't be able to see each other whenever we want anymore." She said. "Yeah. Me too. Maybe it's for the best, though. I mean we don't want to move too fast, am I right?" Waluigi asked. "True, true but that means when we actually want to see each other we probably won't be able to." Rosalina said.

Waluigi held her wrists. "Hey I know something. How about we play a game called 'Hooky'?" he said. "Hooky?" she asked confused. "Yes Hooky. We skip school and go somewhere together." He explained. "What?! Why would I want to skip school? This is a _boarding school_ too! How do we explain where we went?" she asked. "Calm down, princess. I have a plan, just let me do all the talking. Okay?" he said. "Alright, but are you sure you have a plan?" she hoped. "Yes I do."

"When are we going to play Hooky?"

"I dunno sometime."

Rosalina nodded. She then came closer to Waluigi and placed her hands on his shoulders. Waluigi leaned closer to her and then their noses eventually touched. Rosalina giggled softly and quietly. He smiled. She smiled too. "…I love you…" he said. "Can you prove it to me?" she requested. Waluigi was flying. His dream is coming true. Hoorah.

"Fine." He responded, firmly planted his lips on hers.

Right where they both wanted them to be.

 **OoOoOo**

"I remember when I first told Mario that we were dating." Luigi said. "Really? I remember when I first told Peach and Mona." Daisy said. Luigi snickered. "Mario was so jealous. He didn't think I would date someone before him." He said, smiling. "Peach was all over me, asking me questions about kissing and what to wear on a date and everything." She chuckled. "And whenever I would mention you he would either change the subject or something." Luigi began laughing. "Well you are lucky because you were the _only_ thing Peach wanted to talk about. She was way too curious about this thing."

"Then again we were barely thirteen. I mean we weren't even thirteen yet!" Luigi said. "Twelve year olds are babies. We were incredibly immature, though." Daisy commented. "We kinda still are immature." Luigi said.

"Oh please."

"Well I'm not wrong."

"I know you aren't." Daisy played with a strand of her red hair. "It's just, when you are eleven or twelve, you think you are so old and know everything. It's when you are at least thirteen or twelve and a half you realize you a just learning about the world." Luigi noted. "Yeah. You gotta point." Daisy agreed.

She turned her head left, and saw a store that had a glowing sign. She patted Luigi's shoulder and said, "Weegee! Look! A frozen yogurt store."

Luigi noticed it. "You want some frozen yogurt?" he asked. "Yeah." She said. He got up and held her hand. "Let's go then." He smiled. She got up and the skipped over to the store.

 **OoOoOo**

Rosalina sat on Waluigi, trying to become more comfortable. She was playing with his hair and he was playing with hers. The two were passionately showing affection to each other. The world around them was non-existent.

Waluigi seemed to enjoy this kiss much more than he ever did before. And he didn't know why. Maybe it was because they never did kiss in more than a week? Or maybe it was the atmosphere? Who cares. He is enjoying it now and that is what matters.

Dammit, he promised that he wouldn't kiss her with so much passion. _It seemed she wanted it though_. She was probably screaming for a kiss as well. Well she does look much better now. It looks like she is feeling much better.

He thought for a moment, that they were only fourteen. Matter of fact, she was still thirteen. Were they taking this too far? You know, dating and kissing and together time and everything. Were they too young? And then he thought, maybe not. There are kids younger than them doing way worse actually. _Yeah they are okay. A bit young but hey they have to experience this sometime, right?_

Rosalina herself was enjoying this kiss. _She needed this_. After all that pain and suffering, she needed this kiss.

Eventually they parted for air and smiled at each other. They linked both of their hands together and chuckled. "I feel nice." Rosalina simply said. "I'm happy you do. Waluigi responded. He checked the time. "It's kinda late. I think we should head back." He said. "Yeah. We should. I'm sleepy." Rosalina sat back. She rested her head on the boat and Waluigi began rowing back.

 **OoOoOo**

"You want some?" Luigi offered a spoon to Daisy. Daisy opened her mouth and Luigi fed her some of his froyo. "Ew, yuck." Daisy made a face. "Well it wouldn't taste nice if you mix both of these together." Luigi said. Daisy cocked an eyebrow. "Well you are the one who offered." She said. He laughed and finished up, tossing the container away. Daisy finished right after him. She tossed it out and sat closer to him. They looked at the stars again.

"I wish I could come here every day. Just sitting here under a tree and looking at the stars… with you." Daisy looked at Luigi. Luigi noticed her hand on the grass and place his hand over it. "I would love that too. We have to hang out more. Dollface." He said.

He leaned over to her and she noticed. She leaned to him too and they gave each other a short kiss. "Redhead." Luigi said. Daisy let out a little giggle and the two leaned on each other, watching the beautiful stars in the sky.

 **A/N: I SHIP DAISY AND LUIGI SO FUCKING HARD IT'S NOT FUNNY.** **Hehehe, and I'm aware they are so young, okay?**

 **But I'm telling you now, I have seen omg way worse. Anyways this chapter is one of my favs because hehe, two ships in one and shit. I hope you love this. I love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! I got a lil reminder.**

 **I'm not saying that the first Toadstool Academy is over. What I am saying is, if you read my bio, you would see that my second project is called,** _ **Just Peachy**_ **. I am working on this too! By the looks of it, it will possibly be rated M. IDK and IDC.**

 **Chapter 21:**

Peach had do drag Rosalina to the cafeteria the next morning. The girl was incredibly tired. Peach herself was tired because she was working on her projects last minute. She was grouchy and felt like going back to bed, but who else would support Rosalina? "Come on Rosie! Wake up would you? I was doing so much work yesterday and my head is killing me!" She whined. Rosalina was thrown on the cafeteria bench. "Peachie, if you are so tired and your head hurts, just go to the nurse's office and she will tell you to stay in your room." Rosalina yawned.

"You kidding? What about you? You are practically sleep-walking!" Peach said. "I might just go to the nurse right now and say I'm not feeling well. 'Cuz I'm not." Rosalina's head banged on the table. "Ugh. Just go I can take care of myself." She said.

Peach was about to say something but another twang in her head made her give up. "Fine. I'll see you later." She waved. But Rosalina was already half asleep on the table. Peach turned around and noticed this, so she tried her best to drag her with her. But man, how difficult that was considering Rosalina's weight. And height. She was a good 1 foot taller than Peach and around 100 pounds heavier. It's just too much work!

Peach had to ask someone to help her carry Rosalina to the nurse's office. Her headache turned into dizziness while she walked. And when she made it by, she nearly passed out several times. Rosalina had a headache as well, but not nearly as bad as Peach. Peach has been working so much yesterday in one go for the whole day and night. Rosalina couldn't get any sleep at all because she was too distracted on what Wendy was telling her about messing with her family and everything.

The only thing she needed was sleep. The nurse told Peach to stay and rest in her office and gave Rosalina a pill to take and told her to get some sleep in her room. And she needed it.

She groaned as she fell face-down on her precious bed, planning on sleeping the whole day as her pill worked through her system. She hugged her Luma pillow and closed her eye, only to re-open. She tried again, but failed. Something was on her mind. _Someone_ was on her mind. And that was Pauline.

Pauline was being incredibly nice to her for some reason. All she had been to her in the past was just cruel, and now that she has lost all her attention, she is crawling back to Rosalina. How desperate.

Rosalina tried to ignore it. She pulled her poofy comforter over her and relaxed.

 **OoOoOo**

 **A/N: I know the Koopalings' birth order. But to me, I think Morton should be oldest, then Roy, Ludwig, Iggy, Wendy, Larry, Lemmy and last, B Junes.**

"I hate Rosalina!" Wendy yelled. She was currently in the plaza with six of her brothers. They decided to skip school and run away to the plaza to spend some time eating pizza and playing games. "Who?" Lemmy asked. Lemmy, who is in seventh grade, is the second youngest Koopa child. He, Bowser Jr, and Larry usually have no clue who Wendy gossips about. "There's this girl in Wendy's grade that is pretty popular." Iggy said. "Pretty, too." Ludwig grinned. "Who cares?! I hate her!" Wendy screamed. "Wendy, lower your voice would you? And why?" Roy asked.

"She messing with us. She messing with Morton! Right?"

Iggy rolled his eyes. "You two are always making shit up." He said. "Yeah, Rosalina look like she wouldn't hurt a fly!" Ludwig frowned. "What did she do to Morton?" Larry asked. "Girl's a slut. She tried to have sex with me." Morton simply replied. "Bullshit!" Ludwig crossed his arms. "It's true! Girl pulled to a closet and tried to have sex with me. And because I refused, she tried to rape but hehe, I escaped."

"That is the biggest bullshit I have ever heard." Iggy said. "What the fuck would a pretty and perfect girl wanna to with _you_?!" Ludwig asked. "Never mind that, what would a freshman wanna do with a big ass Troopa who is supposed to be done with high school!?" Larry piped in. "Can you leave him alone?!" Wendy demanded. "As for you, you believing every shit you hear! Especially if it comes from Morton!" Ludwig said. His sister only scoffed as response. "Hey man, I usually got your back, but they got a point. _No one_ would want sex with you." Roy said.

Morton scowled and growled. "Rosalina is shy and quiet man. Last one she would ever turn to for love is you." Roy continued. "Man all of you still in like ninth and tenth grade. You already talking about sex like it's a game." Ludwig said. "Shut your ass up. When you in like fifth or sixth grade you talk about sex like it's a game." Wendy countered. "Yeah, but no one HAS or even WANTS sex in those grades!" Iggy hollered. "Sex begins in like, your last two years in high school. Not even, just your last one." Roy noted. "And it doesn't happen often. It's usually that one dipshit couple that does it drunk or by accident, or maybe just one time for attention." He continued.

Lemmy was simply sipping on his iced tea.

'Cuz that's none of his business.

Larry was just listening to the argument.

"Never mind this sex talk! I'm just saying that Rosalina is a total slut and deserves something in return." Wendy said with confidence. "Whatever the hell you doing, don't drag me into it because it's none of ours or your business." Roy said. Ludwig and Iggy agreed. "Plus, Junior Lemmy and Larry aren't in high school. So you two are on your own." Iggy said. Wendy only snarled. "Come on!" she yelled. "This whole entire thing is bullshit! A total lie! Anyone in your age is too young to want sex like that! Anyone in your age is too young to rape someone like, three years older than them! Anyone in your age is too you to be a slut or some whore!" Ludwig said, crossed.

No response came from Wendy or Morton. Just scowls. "Why the hell are we even relate to you anyway?" Morton said. "Because we ain't stupid." Roy said. Wendy's jaw dropped, offended. She got up and grabbed her bag. "Where you goin'?" Lemmy asked. "Shopping." She deadpanned. She marched away with her heels clicking the ground. Morton began to leave as well. "You ain't going with her, aren't you?" Larry asked. Morton didn't answer. He walked the opposite direction. "They stupid." Roy said. "Morons." Iggy crossed his arms. "Where's Junior?" Ludwig questioned. "He prob'ly in the arcade. Speakin' of which, that's where I'm going." Roy said. Get got up and headed to the arcade nearby. Larry and Lemmy decided to join him. They ran off, leaving Ludwig and Iggy behind. Ludwig and Larry decided to study some chemistry and afterwards, went back to the school to play games.

 **OoOoOo**

Daisy bit on her pencil and sighed. _Twenty more minutes until lunch._ Art class is boring to her. Wayyy too boring. Daisy had absolutely no interest in art or anything similar. Hell she could be sleeping right now if it wasn't for her strict teacher. Peach is usually the one to keep her wake. But because she is sick, she isn't here and must rest. She tapped her pencil on the desk repeatedly and noisily.

"Daisy!" the teacher yelled. Daisy stopped and looked up. "Can you please stop that? You are disrupting the class." She said, annoyed. Daisy put down her pencil and put her head down. _How she hated her!_

Her name is Mrs. Bautista and she is very passionate about art. Too passionate. She wants to make sure the class knows everything she knows in the matter of 45 minutes. She really isn't strict, but is peeved by little things the class does. Little things mean distraction and distraction means no one is learning.

Daisy is mainly the one to cause distractions. But when Peach was there, she was quiet as a mouse.

 _Tick tock tick tock_

The teacher finally decided it was time for a break after a while and nobody needed to be told twice. The silence, yawning, snoring and annoyed scowls turned into a blast of energy and yelling. Daisy didn't want to be a part of it. She dismissed herself from the art room and made her way to her best friend's room.

She took a peek and saw that Peach's bed was empty meaning she wasn't in there, but there was a lump in Rosalina's bed. She opened the door wider and received a blast of cold air hit her body. Goosebumps prickled all over her skin and she shivered. "Why is it so cold in here?" she whispered. She quietly put her bag down and entered. The room was indeed cold. Their AC was on. Why would they turn on their AC if it is already cold in the building? It's October for crying out loud!

She gently closed the door behind her was slowly walked in. Peach's bed was definitely empty. She must be in the infirmary. And Rosalina must be in her bed because her door was closed and she was nowhere to be seen.

First, Daisy turned off the AC because it felt like a freezer in there. Then, she pulled up the comforter from the bed. It was definitely Rosalina in there. She felt Rosalina's skin. Despite being covered up, her skin was cold. But when Daisy reached her neck, her hand burned. Rosalina must be sick! Daisy decided it would be wise to feel her head too and it was hot as well. "Poor thing." She said. She tucked the comforter around Rosalina and turned back on the AC. She decided to tell the nurse that she was falling ill.

… **..**

When she got there, she immediate and urgently approached her. "Nurse Janet," she began. "while I was going to lunch, I decided to stop by Peach and Rosalina's room…"

"Why did you?" Janet asked. "I wanted to see if she and Rosalina was doing ok. So uh, I when I went inside, I saw Peach wasn't there. So I checked Rosalina. She was sleeping and their AC was on so I turned it off. Then I touched her skin and it was cold until I reached her neck and head."

"How did they feel?" Janet said, concerned. "Her neck and head was very hot. Like her neck was burning. Not warm like normal but really, really hot. Is she sick?" Daisy asked. "Seems like it." Janet said. "When she wakes up, tell her to come back to me." She continued. "Okay. I will. And uh, can I see Peach?" Daisy was very hesitant to ask. "…I'm not so sure about that." Janet say, thinking. "Aw, is she that sick?"

"She might have the flu. I need to check up on her more to be completely sure." Janet said. "Oh, that's too bad." Daisy sighed. "You know what, I'll give you five minutes. See if she is awake though. She might be still sleeping." Janet smiled. Daisy smiled back. "Thanks Nurse Janet." She said. She walked to a door that was opened ajar which said, **INFIRMARY.** She walked in and saw a room painted with light purple and blue. There were beds present with curtains opened and clasped to the wall. There was one, though, that was halfway closed. She assumed Peach was there.

"Peach?" Daisy said quietly. She walked over to the curtain and took a Peach. Oh the joy, Peach was there! "Peach?" Daisy repeated but a little louder. She knelt down by the bed. Peach's pink bag was next to her bed. She looked at Peach and saw that her eyes were closed. "Peachie Pie?"

Peach's hand moved. Her hand moved closer to Daisy's and eventually she held her hand. "You're awake?" Daisy asked. Peach simply nodded. Daisy smiled with pure joy in her heart. "Are you feeling well?" she asked. Peach shook her head, saying no. "Awww…" Daisy cooed.

She came closer to her. She look slightly paler than she usually does. "Can you speak?" she asked her. Peach's hand gestured in a so-so way. "I can but Nurse Janet said I shouldn't speak so much because of my throat being sore." She croaked. As she spoke, some words faded. But Daisy knew exactly what she was saying. "You poor baby!" she said. "I'm so sorry. Nurse Janet said you might have the flu." She informed. "I do?" Peach asked. "Yes you do. Well, you might. But most likely, you do."

Peach tried to groan but couldn't. Daisy laughed. "Well, Rosalina might be sick too. I dropped by your room to see if you two were okay. Turns out her neck is burning." She said. "Rosie!?" Peach's voice squeaked in an unnatural way. "Shhh, stop talking. I don't want your voice to get worse. And yes, Rosie." Daisy shushed. She checked the time and already saw that her five minutes were done. _Already?!_ She thought.

"Peach, I have to go." Daisy said. Peach finally opened her eyes and looked at her pleadingly. "Mmnooo…." She whined. "What did I just say about talking?" Daisy got up and placed her hands on her hips. Peach whacked her and smiled. Daisy leaned over and gave her a hug. "I might come back to give you lunch if you want." She said. Peach nodded and beamed at her again. Daisy pulled Peach's phone from her bag. "I picked it up when I was in your room." She said.

Peach looked at her as if to say, "Thank goodness, I was bored anyway."

She took it and hugged it. Daisy burst out laughing and gave her charger to her. "You really get me." She croaked. "Shut up." Daisy snapped playfully. Peach stuck her tongue out at her. Daisy did the same and began leaving. "Bye." She said. "Bye." Peach responded. "Quit talking!" Daisy yelled. Peach tried to laugh but ended up croaking.

Daisy exited and left the door ajar. "Hey Nurse Janet, can I bring her lunch?" she asked. "Sure thing." Janet smiled. "See you later, sweetie." She said. "See you." Daisy echoed and left.

 **OoOoOo**

Rosalina woke up to the worst headache and body pains, not to mention she felt nauseous. Looks like the pill didn't do much because she was just miserable. She tried stretching but that didn't work. It just hurt even more. She was dressed in sweatpants and a black shirt, with her red fluffy slippers to go with and her hair was a mess. No way could she go back to classes in this state.

She decided it would be best if she goes back to Nurse Janet. But oh, how she felt so weak.

She heard a knock on her door and someone opened. It was Daisy again. "Oh you are awake! Great." She said. Rosalina moaned in pain. "I wanna go back to the nurse." She said. "Speaking of nurse, I checked on you like 15 minutes ago to see if you are okay. Girl, your neck and head can fry an egg!" Daisy explained. "Anyway, I think you are sick."

"I _am_ sick." Rosalina said. "I noticed. So I'm gonna take you to the nurse." Daisy smiled. Rosalina didn't bat an eye. "Help me." She pleaded. Daisy helped Rosalina up. "Ugh I feel horrible." She whined.

On their way, Rosalina explained how she felt to Daisy. And Daisy was only feeling worse too. Both of her best friends are sick. Very sick.

Nurse Janet was not surprised to see her return. "Aww, sweetheart." She said. Rosalina walked over to her. "You feeling worse?" Janet asked. "Mmhmm." Rosalina said. She couldn't open her mouth. If she dead, she would vomit. "Tell me, what's wrong?" Janet said.

Poor Rosalina was turning green. Her skin got pale and she was feeling the vomit crawl up her throat. "Um…" her voice quivered. "My body hurts…" she burped. Daisy noticed her discomfort. "Do you need a bathroom…?" She asked. Janet also noticed. "And my head… my, my stom-" Rosalina couldn't continue. She quickly placed her hand over her mouth and started shaking. "Over there sweetie! Run!" Janet pointed to the bathroom. Rosalina saw and ran as fast as she can. As soon as she entered, she uncovered her mouth over a toilet and heaved.

The sound of Rosalina's retching made Daisy feel bad and sick. It sounded disgusting but pitiful. She decided to text Waluigi and Mario about their girlfriends' sicknesses. But it might not be a good idea that they both come by to visit them because they can't do anything to make them feel better. She knew she couldn't do anything about it either, but was willing to assist Janet. You know, for experience.

"I think you should check up on Rosalina. I'll go look after Peach." Janet suggested. Daisy didn't have to be told twice. She went to the bathroom, where Rosalina was still throwing up. "Rosie?" Daisy said calmly. Rosalina looked up but quickly back down. She couldn't stop. There was nothing in her stomach left. Her stomach was forcing her. And it was painful.

She eventually stopped and flushed the toilet. She washed her mouth and face. "I feel horrible." She said. "Aww…" Daisy said, giving her a hug. "Please don't hug too tight…" Rosalina begged. Daisy, now feeling guilty, let go. She held her hand and walked her back to the office. "Nurse Janet!" she yelled. "In the infirmary!" Janet yelled back. Inside, she saw Peach looked worse. She was coughing and whining. "Peach?" Rosalina said. Peach was holding her neck and grimaced in pain as she coughed. "What happened?!" Daisy asked shocked. Nurse Janet was looking through a cabinet. "She might just have the common cold." She said. Daisy sighed heavily.

"And Rosalina, lie down." Janet commanded. Rosalina obeyed. She laid down on a bed next to Peach's. "Not there sweetie. Use the one across." Janet said. "I think you should, Rosie. Flu is contagious, isn't it?" Daisy asked. "Yes it is." Janet answered. Rosalina walked over to the other bed. "Good." Janet said, taking out a bottle. Peach's coughing ceased. "Daisy…" she tried to say, but hardly anything came out. "Hush Peach!" Daisy hollered. "Stop talking! I don't want you to get any worse!"

Peach didn't argue. As much as she did want to talk back, it did hurt, and she didn't want to worsen her throat. Janet poured medicine in a spoon and waved it to Peach. "Open." She said. Peach made a face. She _rarely_ even gotten sick. She _hated_ medicine. Well, she hated it ever since she was ten when her mom stopped giving her that nice tasting medicine that tasted like oranges. Now the medicine she had was bitter. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth and Janet put the spoon in her mouth. Peach grimaced as she swallowed. _Man that tasted nasty_.

Her eyes widened as she saw Janet pour more in the spoon. "One more time." Janet requested. Peach grimaced as hard as she can and swallowed. "Mmmmm…" she moaned in pain. Her throat was killing her.

Janet placed her hand on Peach's neck. Still burning. She took out a thermometer and put it in her mouth. While she was waiting for Peach's temperature, she turned to Rosalina. "Your tummy hurts?" she asked. Rosalina nodded. "How is your throat?"

"It's fine." Rosalina crossed her arms. "Alright. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Janet said. "My head hurts, my body hurts, and my stomach hurts." Rosalina twiddled her thumbs. Janet thought for a moment. "Something is telling me you have either the flu or a stomach bug." She said. "Do you feel tired?"

Rosalina nodded and said, "Yes." Janet was leading toward Rosalina having the flu as well. She heard Peach's thermometer beep. "Uh, Nurse Janet? Should I get them lunch?" Daisy asked. "Yes. Get them lunch." Janet said. "And while you are downstairs, get some ginger ale for Rosalina." She continued. "And remember, something simple. Something simple and healthy. I don't want to see any colored soda or dairy products."

Daisy nodded and went downstairs.

Janet took a look at Peach's thermometer. "Hm. 103 degrees. High fever indeed." She said. Peach faintly growled. "You need to get used to not using your voice, Peach." Janet said. Peach scowled and crossed her arms. "Hey Peach, maybe I can text you." Rosalina suggested. Peach gave her a thumbs up.

"Good idea." Janet said. "Peach, good news. You don't have the flu. You have a cold. Just the common cold. Consider yourself lucky." She continued, smiling. Peach would've smiled back, but she is just miserable! "Awesome Peach, you'll get better in a few days." Rosalina deadpanned. "Alright Rosalina, let me check your temperature." Janet said, taking out another thermometer.

 **A/N: Hey! What's good? Well, I am.**

 **So Wendy and her brothers will be more involved and Pauline's time isn't done yet. Awesome, right? I know! And, Rosie and Peach are sick for reasons. Okay? Okay. See you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: More Sickly**

When Daisy went downstairs, she met up with Mario. Before she could say hi, he jumped. "Daisy! What do you mean Peach has the flu?! Where is she?!" he demanded. "Okay, slow down," Daisy said. "And let me tell you. Peach is fine. She doesn't have the flu, just a really bad cold. Rosie might have the flu though."

Mario let out a gigantic sigh. "Where is she, the infirmary?" he asked. "Yes, but I don't think you should go. I mean, Rosie and Peach is already in there sick enough. You will get sick too." Daisy said. "But that's not fair! How come you get to see them?" Mario protested. "I'm not staying with them, though. I'm only going to give them food when they need it and leave."

"Can I at least go say hi with Waluigi?" Mario begged. "No! Look, as soon as I give them their lunch, I'm leaving. _And taking a bath_." Daisy said. Mario groaned. "Maybe when Peach or Rosalina gets a little better, you can visit them but at this state, it's best that Nurse Janet handles them."

The little kid only groaned again. "Fine." He said. "Thanks sweetie!" Daisy began walking away. "Are you positive that I can't just take a peek?!" He yelled. "I'm positive!" She yelled back.

He growled. "Isn't there an alternative?!"

"Try texting!"

Texting! Perfect! That's genius! "Thanks Daisy!" Mario ran off. "No problem!"

 **OoOoOo**

"Ohh…." Rosalina moaned. Her stomach was killing her, just like Peach's throat. "Ugh…" she groaned. "When you need a bathroom, you can tell me." Janet said. "Mmm…" Rosalina kept on moaning and groaning and moving nonstop in her bed. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was a text from Peach.

 **R u okay?**

She didn't want to speak. So she texted back.

 **No**

 **P: Awww**

 **R: Im dyinggggg**

 **P: Aww babyyy**

 **Im so sorry**

Rosalina was about to text back, but suddenly had the urge to go back in the bathroom. She jump from her bed and speed walked out. And when she approached the toilet, nothing. Nothing at all. Her stomach was forcing her to puke. It was so _painful_. "You okay?" Janet asked. "I can't… stop…" she said, while gagging. Peach could hear her. She cringed but nearly cried. _I'm so sorry_ she thought. And then, she coughed. And coughed again. _And again._ And it hurt. As she coughed, she held her neck in pain.

Nurse Janet was suffering by hearing the two girl being sick and miserable. She got up and went to the infirmary. She decided to give Peach a box of orange juice that she was going to have later. "Mm?" Peach asked, pointing to her. "Yes." Janet smiled. Peach took the box and began drinking it. She cringed.

"I know it hurts. But don't worry, if you deal with the pain a little bit longer, it will get better." Janet said softly. Rosalina entered, looking weak. "As for you, Rosalina. I'm very positive you have the flu." Janet said. "Ugh." Rosalina groaned. She flopped back down on her bed. "My head…" she whined. "Oh, it still hurts?" Janet asked. Rosalina nodded. "Alright." Janet reached into her cabinet to find medicine for her. While she did that, Daisy knocked. "Hey!" she said. She gave Peach and Rosalina something simple and that they both love: chicken nuggets. Peach smiled and watched Daisy set a plate down with her nuggets and some veggies in it. Classic kid's meal.

Oh a ketchup! She must know them. "Hey Rosie, I heard you love Star Bits. So I got you some." Daisy told Rosie. "Thanks." Rosalina grinned. "Ginger ale?" she asked. Daisy presented the drink to her. "Thank you!" Rosalina smiled happily and giggled. "Thank you Daisy." Janet said. "No problem." Daisy said.

Daisy began to leave, but remembered something. "Oh, yeah!" she said.

"So uh, the first Karting practice starts this Thursday." She informed. Both Rosalina and Peach scowled and groaned. "You have got to be kidding me." Rosalina said. "I wish I was, but I'm not. But if you two are still sick then, I'll tell. I got your backs." Daisy said. "Mm mm!" Peach said, meaning thank you. "You're welcome. I'll see you two when it's dinner time." Daisy waved heading out.

 **They day went really well for the two girls. They both went to sleep in peace.**

The next morning though, was pure hell. Well, pure hell for Rosalina. Peach woke up feeling a little better, but Rosalina woke up to a gurgling tummy and a face full of toilet.

Peach was able to talk a little bit. Her cough was gone and her headache disappeared. She didn't even need to stay in the infirmary anymore, all she needed was a little medicine. She got up and went to the bathroom to check up on Rosalina. "Rosie?" she said. Her voice was very raspy. "Ugh…" Rosalina said, shaking. "You need more ginger ale?" Peach asked. "That would be nice…" Rosalina said. She tried to get up, only to heave again.

When she went out, she noticed two figures standing outside the office. "Mario!" Peach exclaimed. She ran to her boyfriend and embraced him. Her hugged back and gave her multiple kisses on her cheek. "Mario, I'm sick." She said. "I can tell by tour voice." He said. The figure next to him was Daisy. Daisy gave Peach a hug as well saying, "Morning. You feeling any better?"

Peach nodded. "Yeah." She croaked. "Good. You'll be outta here in no time." Daisy squeezed her hand.

 **OoOoOo**

Wendy was in her room, trying to come up with a plan. Her signature pink heels were clicking the wood of the desk and her polished nails rhythmically tapped the table. She knows Morton isn't taking this thing as seriously as she is. She knows he isn't thinking of anything. She knows she is alone. The worst part is, almost the whole school hates her already. She knows no one would help her out.

"Why does everyone like her?!" she yelled. She knew Rosalina didn't have much friends but nobody in the school truly dislikes her like she did.

Wendy stopped clicking. She got up and paced. She heard that Rosalina is sick, so she won't be so active for now. But what to do?

Oh. _Oh._ **YES!** She had an idea. She knows someone perfect for assistance. "Yes!" she cheered. She knows that her favorite red girl would help. "I'm so good." Wendy told herself. "I'll just talk to her and we will meet at the bistro."

Score one for Wendy Olivia.

 **OoOoOo**

"Hey, fashion guru!" Mona said, entering the infirmary. "Mona!" Peach yelled happily. Mona gave Peach a tight squeeze and sat down beside her. "Hey Rosie!" she said, noticing Rosalina across from them. Rosalina was sipping on her ginger ale, half asleep. She weakly waved and softly smiled. "I heard you two are feeling sickly. I feel so bad for you two!" Mona continued.

"Anyways, Halloween is in like, less than two weeks away. We gotta figure out what costumes we gonna wear." Mona reminded. "I totally forgot! Ugh this stupid cold got in the way of my thinking." Peach admitted. "I totally get it. But yo, we need a good ass costume. Or **I** need a good ass costume! Got any ideas?" Mona asked with a gigantic grin on her face. "Can I heal before I decide? I'll be in my room by tomorrow morning." Peach asked playfully.

Mona rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I brought this catalogue with me. Maybe for some inspiration." She said. Peach snatched the catalogue and flipped through it. Around two seconds later, she closed it and handed it back to Mona. "I'll be a ladybug." She said. "You came to the conclusion that you will be a ladybug just by flipping these pages and not even looking at them carefully?"

"Uh huh."

"Astonishing."

The girls heard soft noises. They noticed Rosalina relaxed on her bed and heard her soft snores. "Like a baby." Mona said. "She _is_ a baby. A giant baby." Peach said. Mona giggled. "She's so cute." She said. Peach agreed. "I think she should be an angel. And I could be a demon?" she suggested. 'That would actually be a great idea, but doesn't she wanna prove that she is you know, not a softie?" Mona asked.

"Hey, you're right. Maybe she should be the demon and I should be the angel."

"Yeah, that's right. But it seems pretty cliché, but it's something."

Peach then thought of something. "No, I think we shouldn't match. It's way too cliché. Childish. Predictable. I strive for originality. I'll stick with ladybug and she will find something herself." She said. "Yeah you have a point. Well Wario and I are going to wear costumes that relate. I'm planning on being a cop and he is the prisoner." Mona said. "Aw that's cute." Peach said sweetly.

"I try." Mona said proudly. "Maybe Rosie and Waluigi should have matching costumes." Peach suggested.

"And outshine Wario and me? Hell no."

"You're impossible, Mona."

 **OoOoOo**

Wendy was impressed how her meeting with her recruit was agreed on immediately. She practically ran in the bistro. Red, red, red. She needed to find red. She loves red.

"Wendy?"

Wendy turned to see exactly who she was looking for.

"Hey P. What's up?"

 **A/N: Yes, yes don't kill me. I know I took a while to write such a short chapter. A very short chapter. Yes it doesn't add much to the plot. And yes don't murder me. I know it's kinda dry and maybe sorta kinda badly written. But hey, Wendy's here. And as for the red girl named P, don't expect the expected. P isn't the obvious hehe. Who do you think P is?**

 **No I didn't forget about Rosalina's unfortunate past and memories.**

 **Yes the Halloween party will have something to do with it.**

 **No it's not hosted by Mona.**

 **I'm so bad at suspense XD.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: A Red Girl Named P**

"Hey P. What's up?"

"Wendy. Don't ever call me P again. You know my name."

Wendy sat down in front of her. She gave her little cousin a smile and a wink. "Why did you wink at me?"

She crossed her arms. "Uh, sorry." Wendy said. She was incredibly shy because the last time she ever saw her was… well since family reunion. "So uh, Pom Pom. How's Boom Boom?" Wendy asked. Pom Pom looked bored. "Why do you even care?" she deadpanned. Wendy was losing confidence. "I uh, don't… I was just wondering…"

Pom Pom interrupted. "So why did you call me up here? I only agreed cuz it's been a while since I've seen my big cousin." She said. "Well uh, you're bad right?" Wendy began. "Wendy, who hit you in the head? Our whole family is bad." Pom Pom said. "Yeah I know I'm stupid don't remind me."

Wendy tapped her nails on the glass table. "I need help with revenge." She said. Pom Pom immediately lit up and jumped in excitement. "Hell yes! Now I'm interested! Enlighten me." She yelled. Wendy was slightly frightened by this but she shrugged it off and focused. "Alright. So uh…"

"Yes?"  
"You see there is this girl in my school. Rosalina."

Pom Pom was only getting hungrier and hungrier for details. "She pretty?" she asked. "Well… yeah."

"Alright tell me. What she do?"

"Uhm… and you see Morton?"

"My big ass Koopa cousin? Yep."

"So Rosalina is like, such and animal and everything."

Pom Pom was practically bouncing in excitement. "What she do?! What she do?!" she screamed. Wendy's confidence regained. "She is like an animal in heat or something. In some party that Morton went to, she was so sex crazy that she grabbed such a big guy like him, dragged him to a closet and tried." She said. Pom Pom stared at her.

" **Bwahahahaha!** " she burst out in a fit of laughter. Now Wendy's confidence plummeted once again. "What?!" she demanded. "You expect me to believe that some chic… *snort* tried to have sex with MORTON?! You're a card!" Pom Pom said. Wendy couldn't believe it. Her own trouble making cousin doesn't believe her! "But it's true!" she said. "Who told you that?" Pom Pom asked, dying down. "Morton told me. And I believe him."

Pom Pom was snorting and Wendy was slowly getting angrier. "Dude. Why in the hell would you believe anything that Morton would say? The only shit that comes from his mouth is lies."

"Omg. First my stupid brothers and now you." Wendy huffed. Pom Pom immediately stopped her laughter and stared at her. "Wait… even your brothers don't believe you? Wow this totally _is_ a lie." She said. She sat back and placed her red feet on the table. "But it's **not**!" Wendy yelled. "How the hell would you know that anyway? You aren't the one who witnessed it." Pom Pom said.

"But who cares?"

"Uh. Nobody. This isn't any of our problems. It's not yours, your brothers', or mine."

Wendy was so close to stepping out of the bistro. She growled. "Alright uh, how about I get us some drinks?" she asked, cooling herself down. "I would like that. Get me a smoothie. Don't care which flavor." Pom Pom said. Wendy forced a smile and nodded, getting up to the front.

 **OoOoOo**

The infirmary was quiet. Peach had just fallen asleep and Rosalina was impatiently waiting for her to feel better. She felt quite lonely up here. She had Peach, but there were often times where they have nothing to talk about and ended up doing their own things. She missed Waluigi. She was shocked that he didn't make an effort to come and visit her. He didn't even text her or called her. He didn't send anyone to say something for him. And since she always texts first, she wanted to see if he actually wants to talk to her.

Daisy did often stop by to visit them and keep them occupied. She's pretty much the only one who doesn't care if she gets sick just by keeping her company. Good old Daisy. Mona did stop by yesterday but she missed her. She was asleep the whole time she was there.

Not to mention, Rosalina was _bored_. There wasn't any TVs or a bookshelf in there. The only thing she had to occupy herself was her phone and her gigantic book. She needed entertainment.

"Um, hello?"

Speaking of entertainment.

Someone knocked on the door and opened the door ajar, but did not show their face. "Is um, Rosalina there?"

That voice was way too familiar to Rosalina. "Yeah. Come in." she said. The door opened slowly. Shy feet shuffled closer and closer to Rosalina and came to a stop approaching her bed. "What do you want, Pauline?" Rosalina asked. Pauline squatted down to see Rosalina better. "Hi." She said.

"Yeah. Hi. Are you here for a reason?" Rosalina said coldly. Pauline was one of the last people she wanted to see. "Actually, yes but before I uh, get to that. I wanted to tell you something on um, someone you should watch out for." She said.

"You mean _you_?"

"Be serious Rosalina."

"Look. I'm sick and I have a ton of shit going on in my life. I don't need you to make anything worse for me. I help you in one thing and that is it. We are not friends and I will never trust you. Period."

The floor seemed interesting to Pauline. She twiddled her thumbs and sighed heavily. "I'm not looking for your trust, Rosalina. I know you don't like me. I'm not asking for you to like me."

"So why are you here?"

Pauline was slowly losing her patience. "Can you stop interrupting me?" she asked, a little loudly. "Lower your voice. I don't want you to wake up Peach." Rosalina said, irritated. "Alright fine." Pauline lowered her voice and came closer. "Alright. I wanted to tell you that uh, I've been doing some spying around the school."

"Why? Don't you have anything better to do? Where are you're so called friends? Did they abandon you or something?" Rosalina snapped. Pauline turned white. She was taken back and shocked at what she had just said. And Rosalina was shocked as well. "Oh… my—um… I-I-I'm so sorry Pauline… I didn't know—I mean I didn't meant to—"she stuttered. "I really don't care. I'm used to it by now." Pauline said, moving a strand of hair from her face. "So… what did you want to tell me?"

"So Rosalina, I was doing some spying and um… I noticed there are some people talking about you…" Pauline paused. "Here we go." Rosalina rolled her eyes. "Someone's hating on me again, right? Someone is planning on taking me down for no apparent reason and fortunately for them, they succeed but then a day later, all is forgotten and we continued on our everyday lives. I already have **two** problems to take care of." She said.

Pauline didn't know what to say. "Well, that was impressive but um they were saying something about revenge." She managed. "What?" Rosalina sat up. "Revenge? What did I do?"

"I don't know."

"What was talking about it?"

"I'm not sure about that either. But uh, I just know that two people were talking about it. Sounded like a boy and a girl. The girl sounded like some brat and the guy sounded… well weird. I dunno, I didn't see." Pauline explained. She sat up and brushed some hair from her face. Rosalina knew that it had to be Wendy, but who in the world would she be talking to? Almost every guy in the school sounded weird.

"Why is it always me? Am I that easy of a target? Is it because I'm new?" Rosalina asked. "I'm not sure." Pauline shrugged.

"Why did _you_ want to cause trouble for me?"

Pauline paused. She knew Rosalina would address her past. "Well, I was just… jealous. You know uh… I was always fighting with Peach over nothing over the years and now… you're just like her. Except, you are patient and you look like an angel and you smell like mint." She giggled. Rosalina was shocked that Pauline would say such nice things to her. She thought she didn't know _how_ to be nice.

You know, maybe Pauline _is_ warming up and realizing she had only been wasting her time trying to get revenge or something. Maybe she is beginning to change. But something tells Rosalina that she still shouldn't trust her yet, no matter how much she is buttering up to her.

"Thank you." She said. "Well it's true. You're naturally beautiful. You don't see angelic people like you every day. You're nice and pretty and honest. What's more to ask? The only people you see is people like me… liars, cheaters, fakes, cold hard people who doesn't give a shit about anyone."

Rosalina felt sorry. She didn't know Pauline felt so badly about herself. She wasn't wrong, but she actually knows it. And she hates that.

"Literally I don't get it. People always talking bullshit about me behind my back. And I know why they do that, but it's the comments. They are all fucking LIES!" Pauline yelled. "Pauline…" Rosalina shushed. "I have to live my life with people constantly reminding me about everything I **HATE** about myself!"

Pauline was losing it. She was growling and screaming. Not wanting to wake Peach up or catch Janet's attention, she got up from her bed and made Pauline face her. She grabbed her shoulders and whipped her around to look at her. That was easy to do, considering she was taller than her.

"Pauline stop. I know this isn't like you." She said. Pauline sighed heavily. "Yeah… I know."

"I just hate all this negative attention. You don't deserve any of this. **I** deserve it. Whatever the hell is going on for you, I deserve it. I'm already suffering with rumors that will pass around the school. But that is not enough. Someone should seek revenge on me, not you…." Pauline continued. Rosalina heard sniffling escape from her nose.

Oh no, she's crying.

Rosalina lifted Pauline's chin up so she can look at her better. "Please don't cry." She requested. She knew Pauline was trying her best not to cry. "I can't help it." She admitted.

"Look," Rosalina started. "You are an amazing person. You just don't realize it because you keep it locked up inside you."

"But I lost Jubilee."

"Any you did because you treated her more like a minion than a friend."

Pauline knew Rosalina was right. She has been treating everyone like her slaves. But Jubilee, she was special. She still stuck up to her because she thought she would be treated different. And Pauline, well she liked her. She was a true friend. But she lost her. And it's her fault.

"I want her back!" she yelled. "I know, I know." Rosalina shushed her again, fearing Peach would wake up. "I want people to like be again and I want Jubilee back. Wait no, forget people liking me. I just want my Jubie back."

"I hate everything about myself. I hate everything and I hate how people lie about me. But at the same time, I think I deserve it. I deserve it and I deserve worse. I don't care. The only thing I want right now is the only person who actually cared about me. And now, she is gone and I can't get her back."

Rosalina had no idea what to tell her now. She decided to make a move that she never thought she would ever make to Pauline. She pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her, giving her a warm and tight embrace. Pauline was taken back and shocked. She couldn't believe it. Rosalina is actually hugging her! And SHE started it! She smiled softly and rested her head on Rosalina's chest. She wrapped her arms around her as well and sighed.

That was the first hug anyone has ever given her.

 **OoOoOo**

Wendy went back to her table with Pom Pom and set down two smoothies on the glass table. "Strawberry banana. My favorite." Pom Pom said after sipping on the smoothie. "You're welcome." Wendy deadpanned. Pom removed her feet on the table and looked at her cousin. "So uh, what do you want me to do for you?" she asked. "You mean, you'll help me?" Wendy chimed, hope bubbling up. "Well sure. I don't believe a damn thing you say but I like revenge. So what do you want me to do?"

Wendy squealed. "Thank you, thank you, thank youuu!" she squeaked. "Alright, alright. Calm down." Pom said. "Now what in the hell do you want me to do?" she said for the third time now. "Alright, well one thing I don't want to do is embarrassing her. That won't work because everyone is gonna be like 'Oh, you poor soul. You poor, poor baby. Boo hoo hoo'." Wendy said. "Alright then. So you want it to more be like, torture her?" Pom suggested. "Exactly."

"I know exactly. What to do. How much does she love her hair?"

Wendy gasped. "You are not!"

"Yes I am. No one would know who did it."

"When are you going to do it?"

"When I get my materials. And, before you say anything. This is only part one of like, ten." Pom said, taking more sips of her smoothie. "Ten parts?!" Wendy yelled. "Yeah. Better we do little pranks than one big prank. Watching her suffer slowly is much more fun. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you are."

 **OoOoOo**

Rosalina didn't feel like letting Pauline go yet. She has been through a lot just like her. She needed someone. She needed someone to be there for her. Even though she still doesn't trust her completely, she should still be there to help her out until she gets back on her feet.

"Thank you." Pauline said.

"You're welcome."

Pauline eventually let go after a minute or two. She smiled a little bigger. "Um, I gotta go but I'll see you… later?" she said. "Yeah. See you later." Rosalina said back. "And thank you for telling me about the revenge thing."

Pauline nodded and walked out, humming a song. Rosalina sat down on her bed and contemplated on whatever just went down now.

 **A/N: Yeah… hi. In case you don't know, Pom Pom is a red Koopa Troopa who throws Boomerangs at Mario in one of the Mario games. I dunno which but look it up. And I included both red girls named P. I hope you liked this. This chapter is personally one of my favorites.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I decided to answer some prayers and include Walulu in this chapter.**

 **And I'm gonna answer the Wario/Mona shippers' prayers as well. This is a shipping chapter. YES A SHIPPING CHAPTER. SQUEEEE!**

 **Eh but I think the most cutest in this chapter is th ship. You'll see why I think so. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 24: Fish and Lobster**

"Luigi, how long is this gonna take?"

Luigi was doing some article for the kart racing team freshmen. He had to do an interview on each of them and give his own opinion and everything. He personally thinks it is stupid but hey, it's better than nothing. He hasn't really done much in his journalism and had to find some work.

Currently, he was interrupting Mario and Waluigi in their game to interview them. "Patience Mario. It shouldn't take that long." He answered.

"Did you interview anyone else yet?"

"Yes, Daisy."

"And how long did that take?"

"I dunno. Maybe like, ten mintues."

"Can this wait until we are done with this game?" Mario whined. "No."

Waluigi only grunted. He realized that he has been neglecting Rosalina for the past days, but it wasn't his fault. He has been showing up late for class and being disrespectful. So, Lakitu has is phone and DK made him make up for whatever he didn't do. And he didn't do a lot. This is actually his first break.

"Luigi, we are obviously in the middle of this game. You have like… uh… eight more people to interview. How about you go interview Peach or Rosalina? They ain't doing anything." Mario suggested. Luigi exhaled loudly. "Fine."

Mario resumed his game and the two continued playing, only to get interrupted by Luigi again. "Wait," he said. His brother groaned loudly and paused again. "Yes, sorella?"

Luigi crossed his arms and frowned, annoyed. Ever since Mario found out sorella meant sister, he has been calling his twin that whenever he acted like a wimp or annoyed him. "You know, calling me sorella all the time doesn't make things easier for any of us, right fratello?"

"It doesn't. I call you that out of love."

"Sure."

"Maybe I'll stop calling you that when you stop being such a wimp. So, what do you want?" Mario asked impatiently. "Nothing. Waluigi, you wanna come? We could visit Rosalina."

Waluigi felt buzzing pain in his body after hearing his girlfriend's name. She must hate him at this point for neglecting her. "Uh…" he started. "How about you finish that interview first and I visit her later?"

"Sure thing." Luigi said, leaving.

Mario and Waluigi continued their game and while they were playing, they decided to have a talk.

"Why you calling Luigi sister for, huh?" Waluigi asked. "You see we didn't really know full Italian when we were little," Mario began. "And because I don't have any sisters, I never really knew what sister was in Italian. So when I figured it out, I began calling him that whenever he wimps out or annoyed me. I called him sister in English all the time, but I liked sorella better."

Waluigi shrugged. "So Waluigi, why don't you want to talk to your girlfriend, huh? I would think she would think that you aren't interested in her anymore."

He groaned. "Look, I definitely will talk to her, I just don't know how to explain."

"Just tell her the truth."

"But what if she don't believe me?"

Mario paused and gave him the most ridiculous eye roll. "Did you forget who you are dating? It's ROSALINA! What she gonna do, throw cough medicine at your face?"

"Ughh…"

"Dude!"

"Gimme a break. I'll talk to her when Luigi is done."

 **OoOoOo**

Luigi knocked the infirmary door softly and opened up. The room was quiet and empty. "Rosalina?" he whispered. "I'm here" Rosalina said.

He shuffled his way to her bed and pulled out his notepad and pencil. "Hi Luigi." She said. "Hey."

"What's up? Are you okay?"

Luigi nodded. "I'm okay," he started. "I just want to interview you for this er, thing for the karting team. Practice is tomorrow, though."

Rosalina groaned. "I know. I want out of here. I feel fine." She said. "So tell Janet. She'll understand."

"I guess…"

Luigi sat down on a nearby chair and prepared to take notes. "So are you ready?" he asked. "Yeah I am." Rosalina answered. "But wait…"

"Yes?"

"How's Waluigi? Is he okay?" she pondered with worry in her eyes. "Oh, he's just fine. He's been in trouble a lot… and Lakitu got his phone. DK making him do so much extra work too. He would visit you, but man, whenever he's done for the day he practically sleeps on the gym floor." Luigi explained. Rosalina was very relieved to hear that he is okay, but still was feeling a type of way.

"Okay. I'm happy he's okay." She said. "So are you ready?" Luigi asked. "Yes."

 **OoOoOo**

Mona and Wario were still working on their relationship. Mona still didn't have much confidence in doing anything past hugging and cuddling though. And the thing is, they _don't_ cuddle often. She did have enough confidence in doing things life feeding him occasionally, but that wasn't getting them anywhere far. They don't really go on dates a lot either. It's either Wario taking her somewhere cheap like a fast food restaurant or he doesn't want to pay.

"Wario, I have a question." Mona asked him. They were outside, laying down by a tree. "What is it?"

"Do you like me? Like, do you really like me?"

Wario's eyes widened and his heart sunk. "Yeah! Why?" he asked. "Because, whenever we go on a date, you insist on taking me to somewhere… cheap. And whenever I say we go somewhere else, you don't bring your wallet and say that 'You keep forgetting your wallet'." She said. Wario knew she wasn't wrong there. And after hearing this, he realized he _was_ being cheap and his girlfriend isn't happy. He was only thinking of himself being happy.

"You're right." He grumbled. "I'm not treating you right. I'm sorry."

Sunshine filled Mona's spirit. "I know you are. How about we go on a date right now? I know a great seafood restaurant we could go to." She suggested. "I dunno…"

Sunshine turned into rain.

"You dunno." She repeated. "How are you telling me you don't know? You never say no to any type of food. Why no?" she demanded. "It's just…" he began, only to be interrupted by her again. "Is it because you don't want to pay?" she asked. Rain turned into thunder.

"You JUST said you were sorry for being cheap! I know I'm rich but come on! I can't be paying to go places all the time! We are going to that restaurant and we are going to have a great time! Go to you room, get dressed fancy and meet me at the gate by 7:00 **tonight**." She yelled. Wario had no idea what to say. At this point, she could just say "We're done" anytime now. Fearing that he will lose her, he got up and made his way back inside with no words.

Mona was happy that he was finally coming around. "If I don't see you there, I'll be mad!" she yelled to him. "I'll be there!" he yelled back and disappeared inside.

 **OoOoOo**

Waluigi raced to the infirmary as fast as he can to meet his girlfriend. He really felt bad for ignoring her, so he went up before their relationship plummets. "Princess!" he called. "Rosalina!"

He abruptly stopped once he reached the infirmary. He knocked and entered. "Princess!" he smiled with relief and speed walked to her. "Walu!" she exclaimed and sat up. Waluigi showered her with kisses all over her face and neck. She squealed and giggled happy and repeatedly whacked him playfully. He stopped and looked at her. "I've been missin' ya, princess." He said. "I've missed you too." She smiled softly. He pulled her closer and gave her a sweet kiss on her soft lips and she kissed back. He relaxed a little, knowing that she isn't mad at him at all.

After that four second kiss, Waluigi sat on her bed and held her hand. "So Walu," she said. "Where the hell were you? It's boring in here."

And then he felt his heart sink. "How do I begin…?" he wondered. "This better be good." She said playfully and smiled. She noticed the Star Bits in her bag and took it out, eating little bits one by one. "You see, ever since you got sick, I've been uh, acting up and everything and missing PE classes again. Long story short, Lakitu won't give me my phone and DK got me doing extra, extra work. And it's tiring. I'm sorry I didn't make much of an effort to see you." He explained.

Rosalina nodded. "Aw… It's okay." She said. "You ain't mad?"

"Of course not."

"Good." Waluigi smiled and sighed. "You know I would never do anything to scare you." He said. "I know…" she said, resting her head on his shoulder and locker her hand in his. "So princess, I've heard Wario is taking Mona on a date and this time, it's at a seafood restaurant." Waluigi said. "Really? _He_ is take her? Or is _she_ taking him?"

"Nah Wario was saying how Mona got mad at him for being cheap and shit. So he's taking her somewhere expensive."

Rosalina laughed. "What an improvement. Hey, we haven't had a date at a fancy restaurant. Maybe we should go one day." She suggested. "Yeah. One day. Maybe not seafood though." He said. "Why? You don't like seafood?"

"It's not that. It's just, seafood restaurants here can be extremely expensive. I remember going to one with my parents. The bill was around $600 and we didn't take a lot of food." He explained. "Six hundred?!" Rosalina yelled. "Shocking."

Rosalina sat up in her bed and motion for Waluigi to come. "Comere," she said. "I'm feeling better now. I'm not contagious… I think."

"You think."

"Yes, I think."

Waluigi chuckled. "Move over." He said. She did what was told and he climbed on her bed. They cuddled for a while, occasionally showering each other with kisses.

 **OoOoOo**

At the restaurant, Mona and Wario settled at in the outside deck. Mona was dressed in a lovely jade evening gown with a rose in her hair, and Wario was in a nicely fitted suit forest green suit with a black tie. "You look very nice." He said. Mona laughed. "That is the third time you said that!" she said. "Right..."

"Aw but it's cute."

Wario chuckled. "So uh, I think we should figure out what we should eat." He said. "Yeah, we should." Mona agreed.

Not so far away, Peach and Mario were waiting for an available seat. "I hope we get the deck." Peach said. "Me too." Mario agreed.

"Hey, I wonder how Mona is doing." Peach wondered. Mario scoffed and said, "Wario is just a cheap loser. He don't deserve Mona at all."

"Agreed. She keeps telling me how she wants to break up with him and how he only takes her to places that don't cost much money and how she thinks he only wants her because she is wealthy." Peach explained. Mario snorted and laughed loudly, forgetting the place he is at right now. "Mario! Shush! Fancy restaurant, remember? Laugh quieter." Peach whispered loudly. Mario immediately stopped and turned red as he saw the people staring at him. Peach noticed and face-palmed.

"Table for two?" a woman said to the two. They looked up. "Yes." Peach answered. "Follow me." The nice woman smiled and led them to their table. They got up and followed.

"Mario look! We are going outside!" Peach gasped. Mario grinned at nodded. "I guess we are."

Best part was, their table was right next to the barriers, giving them a clear view of the ocean and land near them. "They gave us a nice table too." Mario commented. They sat down, thanked the lady and took a look at their menus. "Hm, I would love to try this crab cake for an appetizer." Peach said. "You want crab cakes?" Mario asked. "Uh huh."

"Hm… and maybe for a main course I'll take a-" Mario started but was interrupted by Peach. "What shut up a sec." she said.

"Is that Mona?"

Mario turned to where Peach was pointing and saw Mona and Wario telling the waitor what they want to eat. "Yeah it is. Wario is with her."

"What are they doing here?!" Peach whispered loudly. "I think Mona's paying." Mario said. The stopped looking. "Mona and Wario looks real nice." Peach said. Mario nodded in agreement.

"Good evening. Have you two decided what your appetizers will be?" a waitress asked, snapping them out of their thoughts. "Crabcake!" they both snapped unintentionally. The waitress seemed to be unoffended, though. "Alright. Crab cakes. Anything else? Are you ready for your main course or do you need more time?" she asked.

"Uh… we need more time to think." Peach said. The waitress nodded and walked off.

Mona and Wario were still oblivious to the fact that Peach and Mario are at the same restaurant as them. They were actually enjoying themselves, laughing and talking with each other. To Mona, that was the most fun she ever had with him. They were drinking apple cider from clear tall classes filled with ice and sharing little pizzas. Mona felt mature. She really felt like one of those celebrity couples who are on a date at a fine dining and expensive restaurant.

She pretended that Wario was her fiancé and the apple cider was sparkling red wine and they were about to be served well done salmon (yes salmon because it looks AND tastes fancy). She imagined them dining under gorgeous lights with beautiful roses on their table. She imagined beautiful piano and violin or cello or double bass being played in the background. She imagined wearing her most beautiful red dress and heels to go with it, with her hair up with a rose in it, lips stains red and glossy, her eyes popped, black gloves with a diamond ring on it and smelling sweet and skin soft as silk. And Wario, oh Wario looked so grown and handsome. All his fat became pure muscle. His hair gelled and nicely combed back, his tux perfectly fitted and he smelled so manly. It was absolutely the dream she wanted so bady to come true.

"Have I ever told you how fine you look this night?" Wario said. "Yes you have," Mona answered. "Four times."

Wario turned red. "Well, let me just say you look your very best tonight. I couldn't ask for anything… or anyone better." He smirked. She softly laughed. "You are really sweet." She smiled. The waiter carrying their food approached them. "A young fish and lobster for a young couple." He said smiling at them both. "Thank you sir." Mona said. "Thank you." Wario echoed.

"You are much welcome." The waiter said. "Do you two need any refills?"

"Yes please." Mona answered. He took their glasses and went off. "This looks real good." Wario said. "I know." Mona agreed. The both unwrapped their utensils and began feasting on their food. "We should get some shrimp, don't you think?" Mona asked. Wario began cutting his fish and looked at her. "If you want some, sure." He said, taking a bite.

Peach was stuffing her mouth with little crab cakes and thinking deeply. Mario, was just trying to do exactly what Mona and Wario was doing; having a good time. "Peach, can we please have a nice evening? I brought you here to have a good time together because we couldn't a few days ago. Just leave them alone and enjoy this view, okay?" he requested. He took her hand and kissed it. "Oh Mario…" she began.

"I'm sorry and you're right. I just got a little distracted because I wouldn't think Wario or Mona would be here. Well Mona _is_ rich…"

" _Exactly_. Leave them be. Come on, let's just enjoy ourselves. Just you and me."

Peach blushed and nodded. "Okay." She smiled.

But just listening to the two giggle and talk made Peach feel weird. It didn't feel right. She just couldn't see those two in such a grand atmosphere.

 _And she couldn't imagine them in the same area as them._ Just knowing they are there makes it harder to focus on the one she really loves, Mario.

And Mario is noticing this. He knows she feels uncomfortable. He feels a little uncomfortable as well, but not nearly as much as Peach. Mona and Wario completely not aware of their presence makes it worse for them, too. Peach was just constantly praying that the night goes smoothly and there is no turning back now. Mario saved up to go on this date that was meant for much later. No backing out now considering they ordered their food and they are going to have to pay for it, finished or untouched.

"Peach, you need to relax." Mario said. Peach sighed. "I know, I know."

"Look at me."

Peach looked at him.

"Nothing bad is going to happen and I know you are confused about this, but please relax and enjoy this evening with me. They are clearly focused on each other and not us."

"I know but it's just so… unsettling to see them here. This place is the last place I would expect them to date!"

Mario was getting impatient with Peach and it shows. "Peach, listen. I really love you and I wanted to try something new with you. You being distracted by a little thing is really taking away the fun. Please enjoy this night with me?"

Peach was almost in tears realizing that Mario was right. She really was taking away the fun in this night. I mean just look! They are surrounded by beautiful lights and a gleaming ocean below them. This night was supposed to be her and Mario. "Okay. I'm sorry." She said. "You know what, I promise I will not say a word about them anymore. It's Peach and Mario time."

Mario smiled and exhaled. "I just want to have a good time and for you to be happy."

 **OoOoOo**

Mona and Wario were currently in their dessert part of the date. Mona already knew Peach and Mario was there and knew how uncomfortable Peach is because of that. She pulled out her phone and texted her.

 _Bzz_

"Oh, my gosh. Mona texted me. Do you think she heard it?" Peach asked Mario. Mario didn't want to go back to this again. Where is their damn food already? "No. I didn't hear it and I'm right next in front of you." He said. Peach began stuffing her mouth with crab cakes again. "Are you serious?" Mario asked crossing his arms. "Mm-hm!"

"Just drink your water and breathe. What did she say?"

Peach listened. She drank a few sips of water and swallowed, and read the text.

 **I know you and Mario are here. Don't pay any attention to us, we are almost leaving. Just enjoy your date and your view. I promise we won't take even a passing glance at you.**

 **Oh and I heard you say that it was pretty awkward seeing us in such a nice place. Wario is paying XD I left my wallet at home to see if he is dating me because he likes me and not because of my money XD**

A whole ton of weight lifted from Peach's chest. Their leaving soon! Oh great! And Wario is actually paying. Now THAT is charming.

She took a glance at Mona who was smiling and winked at her. "I feel much better now." She told Mario. "Good. Now uh, where's that waitress?" Mario said, looking around for their food. Peach couldn't help but giggle at that comment.

 **OoOoOo**

Mona and Wario returned to the school around fifteen minutes later. For the first time they actually held hands much to Mona's delight and also to her delight, Wario walked her to her door. "I had fun tonight." She said. Wario nodded. "I had fun too."

They both locked their hands in each other's and smiled. "I wanna hang out with you more." Mona confessed. "Like you know, like this. It could be anywhere in the world as long as it's with you. As long as we have fun and enjoy ourselves like this."

"I wanna do stuff like this too. And you know what, I have a present for you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"What is it?"

Wario quickly pulled her closer and firmly planted his lips on hers. An explosion of butterflies and thoughts swarmed in her body. And she **loved** it!

All that was in three seconds, but it felt like three minutes to her. And she didn't know what to say but smiled wide. Wario almost cackled seeing her grin. "See ya." He said, leaving. "Bye…" she weakly waved with a hand on her chest. After seeing that he was completely gone, she squealed. " **EEIIIIK!** "

She breathed heavy and ran in her room, plopping herself down on her bed and screamed in her pillow.

 **OoOoOo**

Back at the restaurant, Mario and Peach were finally having a great time, sharing a lobster and shrimp. Just like they were supposed to, they laughed and talk among themselves and enjoyed the view again and again. And it was all fine until dessert, when something caught Peach's eye.

 _Or someone._

"Hey, is that Daisy and Luigi?" she asked. Mario turned around. It was. "Shit."

He turned back to Peach and noticed her panicked expression again. And this time, Daisy noticed her and waved at her with her hand up high for the world to see. "Shit shit shit shit shit!" Mario cursed repeatedly. "Mario….!"

"That's it, we are leaving."

"No, but-"

"No buts, we are going!"

"Can I at least use the chocolate fountain?"

"To hell with the damn fountain!"

"Uh, Mario I'm feeling better now! We can stay!"

Mario didn't argue. He got up and asked for the check, grabbed Peach's wrist and marched out. "I didn't finish my cake!" she begged.

"You can always bake a better one!" he protested.

Peach groaned and grunted as she tripped repeatedly on her feet. "You could at LEAST **walk!** You're going too fast, stop running!"

 **A/N: I have no idea why I even bothered using a fancy seafood restaurant XD**

 **This chapter wasn't really meant to have Waluigi in it either. It was supposed to be a Wario and Mona chapter. But ideas change. I used the Luigi journalist thing because I don't really focus on Luigi a lot. And I love him so MUCH. And yes, he writes in the school newspaper because, well at this stage of life I don't expect him to be doing all these sports and things. I made him like, that little nerd everyone loves. And I NEVER forgot about the Karting team at all so his article is on that.**

 **After that I gave Wasalina the spotlight.**

 **Then Wario and Mona some spotlight and might I add I am SO SORRY everyone acts so OOC. I mean I just can't write Wario being the way is always is in front of someone he likes. Same as Waluigi. I just CAN'T. Maybe when they get a bit older, they will act the way they currently do but eh… they just kids. Young teens in puberty. I find the only characters that acts the way they should is Peach, Mario, Luigi and Daisy.**

 **Speaking of Peach I have no idea what is with her and being on a date knowing her friends are there XD. I mean we get it with a couple like Wario and Mona but I've no idea why is she so flustered about Luigi and Daisy there XD.**

 **Before I go, guess what. 24 is my fav number! So Chapter 24 is one of my favs. Alright bye now!**

 **Damn I talk too much.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I know you guys hate my guts. How long has it been? I dunno… But look. I'm one thousand percent sorry for taking so long. I'm going to school really soon so I need to prepare and get my head in the game. I really hope you guys can understand. Chapters will start to slow down because I won't have much time to write them. But I am forever writing down ideas! I refuse to totally end this series. Hell I'm even writing ideas for the next three Toadstool Academy stories.**

 **Chapter 25: There's a Star on Your Bottom**

Rosalina awoke to grogginess, having fall asleep late and waking up early. She realized that she was in the comfort of her own room and it was still early in the morning. Her room was glowing with the gorgeous stars on the walls.

 _She really needed to take that nonsense off of them walls._ It was beautiful, yes but it reminded her too much of her mother, who was currently somewhere that she doesn't know and she couldn't communicate with her. Plus, it was annoying. Especially those damn planets above her bed. One of them fell (which was Pluto) and broke. _Huh, ironic._ But what about Jupiter now? And Saturn? Those things are located directed above her torso and considering her sleeps on her stomach, a broken spine isn't really ideal at the moment.

Not to mention, the sun, Mercury and Venus are candidates to fall and hit her head and neck. But that doesn't matter. Today she had to attend practice. And take this stupid test in Lakitu's class. Fortunately, Waluigi will be there with her, holding her hand in the bag. Or playing footsies. Yes they do play footsies at times but that's only when they are too far to hold hands. Thankfully they are both at an incredible height for teenagers. Both are at least five inches above average height and their long legs allow them to reach each other and play footsies.

 _Yeah, yeah some explanation nobody asked for._

She got up and dragged herself to the bathroom to get ready, only to see Peach observing herself in the mirror.

"Morning, Rosie." She said. Rosalina yawned. "Morning." She croaked weakly. "What are you doing, Peach?"

Peach appeared to be looking at her lips especially. She was touching them and pulling them and zoomed in to see them closer. "Rosalina, does my lips look… plump?" she asked, not looking away from the mirror. She then took out a cherry colored lipstick that she had recently received as a gift. _Received._ Rosalina tried to wake herself up by rubbing her eyes and stretching. "What kind of question… is that?" she questioned. Peach took another glance at her now red lips again. "Well, you have nice lips and Daisy has nice lips. Even Wendy's lips are huge! But mine look… thin."

Rosalina groaned. She scooted Peach out of the way and washed her face. "First, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard from you. Second, your lips are fine. Third, why are we even talking about this? Why do you care?"

"I'm going to be a vampire for Halloween and I need my lips to look pretty and plump and everything to pull off the look! I want to win the costume contest!"

Rosalina rolled her eyes. She could care less about Halloween. The only thing she ever did was look out the window and wait for kids to come to her home for candy. And after 9, she ate the rest and went to sleep. Halloween costume contests were like beauty pageants to her. Every spooky costume was spooky, every cute costume was cute, every simple costume was simple.

"Halloween is a completely pointless thing." She stated, patting her face with a towel. "The only thing different about Halloween and any other day is everyone gets candy."

"Then Christmas is pointless too! It is just like any other day, you give and get presents." Peach argued. Rosalina picked up a brush and began brushing her hair. "And listen to classic Christmas music, and bake, and watch Christmas movies and do I need any more examples?" she spat. "And in Halloween, you get to dress up however you want and go to cool parties." Peach only continued.

Her friend didn't care. She only continued on with her day. "A senior will win anyway, Peach." She said. Peach scoffed.

 **OoOoOo**

Rosalina rushed in the classroom with a cup of coffee in her hand, taking a few sips to stay awake and alive. Of course, she needed her mints. She despised coffee breath, despite her love of coffee. She shuffled to her usual seat and waited for her friend, her best friend.

And there he was!

And he's early. She didn't get a chance to study yet. Waluigi sauntered in the room and took his seat next to his best friend. "Hi Walu." She greeted. She opened her book and began reading. Waluigi rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped both arms around her waist. "Hey princess."

She briefly glanced at him and noticed his expression. He doesn't have that… well usual look to him. He seemed gloomy. "Are you okay?" she softly asked him. He didn't answer. He only rested his rested his head on her shoulder. Rosalina wanted to study a little bit but seeing her best friend look sad caught her attention. "What happen?" she cooed. He let out a little growl and exhaled.

"You know you can tell me."

Waluigi groaned. "DK kicked me off the team."

 _What?_

"What do you mean? Why? We didn't even _start_ yet!" Rosalina asked him in concern. He let go of her and gave her the saddest and angriest frown. "He said I'm not committed enough for anything so how can I trust you for something as serious as karting?" he responded. It was Rosalina's turn to frown. "Aw no…" she lamented. Waluigi shamefully crossed his arms and scowled. "And he said my grade average is too low for it…" he finished. Now that one, Rosalina wasn't surprised. Waluigi never studies and she knew his grades were dropping. He used to be a B student, now he is a C- student and dangerously close to being a D+.

She took a sip of her drink and gave him a hug. "Princess I can't take this test." He told her in a whiny way. "Study with me!" she suggested. He looked up at her as if she just said the dumbest idea. "I don't study." He deadpanned.

She rolled her eyes and frowned. "How are you going to do get your grades up if you don't study?" she asked, crossing her arms. He didn't respond. He only grumbled under his breath and bang his head on the table. "Hurting yourself isn't the answer, Waluigi."

"So? I've given up hope."

"It's only the first quarter."

Waluigi got up, obviously bummed out of his mind. Rosalina almost didn't know what to say because she needed to study.

Well the quarter is almost over… So one missed test wasn't that bad. But what about Waluigi? Screw it. He'll fail the test anyway. "Waluigi, you can't give up on yourself so soon!" she reasoned. She wrapped a friendly arm around his neck and pecked him on the cheek. "Just try your best on this test, okay? And after that, we will figure out a way to get you back on the team. I just don't wanna see you so stressed."

Waluigi nodded and slightly smiled. He looked at the clock and realized that they don't have much time until the bell rings. And when he turned back, he noticed Rosalina looking back at that damn book. But instead of him telling her to put it away, he read it along with her. And rested his head on his arms and read it. And looked at him and smiled. She turned away pleased and tried to read as fast as she could.

 **(Butterbeans!)**

The bell finally rang in what felt like two seconds. The classroom flooded with students and soon enough, the Lakitu. "I don't remember anything, princess." Waluigi admitted. Rosalina shrugged and grimaced. "I don't remember anything either. But do your best. If you fail, I fail."

Waluigi snickered and separated his chair from hers, expecting Lakitu to say that. But he made sure his distance wasn't too far…

"Good morning." Lakitu introduced. "I have been observing you 'delinquents' lately. And I've noticed something… **none** of you seem to care about your damn grades! At all! So I have decided to make this test open-book."

Rosalina and Waluigi exhaled deeply and looked at each other. A ton of weight escaped from their chests. "Alright everyone get to work. And you two!" Lakitu pointed at Rosalina and Waluigi. The two jumped as his chubby finger pointed in their direction. "No flirting! No touching, fighting, holding hands, kissing are whatever you two do! Don't do it in my class." He hollered. Both of them turned extremely red faced and looked at each other as they heard their classmates laugh and go "OOOOHHHH!" But then Rosalina smiled at him and he smiled back, sheepishly.

 **OoOoOo**

Waluigi went to his room and ate at lunch. He was really bummed out about DK. He knew he was lazy, but not this lazy.

He grumbled under his breath and jumped on to his messy bed. Compared to Luigi's bed, his was incredibly cluttered. He reached a lengthy arm to the remote and turned on the flatscreen.

"No..."

"No…"

"Medical drama? Princess loves those…"

"No…"

"Where is it?" Waluigi asked himself as he channel surfed. Usually when he was upset about something, he channel surfed to find something that has to do with it. And right now, he needed races.

Ah finally. Channel 90. He continued eating his junky meal and watched on. Ah karting. Those races are in full 150cc. The fastest he has ever raced was 100cc but that was only twice in 8th grade. And the thing is, he will begin racing 150cc this or year or next year. He doesn't know but totally cares.

Watching the Karting Channel a lot let him see the racer's strategies. They're harder than they seem, but possible for a thirteen year old lanky kid at them time.

 **OoOoOo**

Peach was at the gym, getting ready for class. Oddly, Rosalina didn't show up, but she heard the news about Waluigi. She could be comforting him, which was sweet but a little pointless.

She was going to use the treadmill, but DK was telling her that she was using it too often. Maybe she should use something else?

Well right now, all she wants to do is talk to DK.

She had some time. She skipped her way to DK's office near the gym and entered. "DK?" she whispered. She looked over and saw the large ape writing something. Seems important. But not really.

"Come in, Peach." He said, not bothering to look at her. Peach knew DK for some time. She wasn't really afraid of him. His brother, DJ Funky and one of his daughters, Tiny, likes to DJ for Mona. _Especially Tiny._

She entered the room and stood in front of his desk with confidence. He looked at her, without smiling as usual. "What do you need?" he asked her. She curled her lips and cleared her throat. "I have a question." She simply stated. He motioned for her to go on, and she did. "Practice is today, right?"

He looked at her like she just asked the dumbest question. "….Yes." he said.

"Why couldn't we have started earlier?" she questioned. That was a question Peach already knew the answer to, but she had to keep probing. He looked like he was about to say something, but she cut him off. "You know what? Forget about that."

DK was losing patience. "Get to the point." He snapped. She winced and blinked twice. She smacked her lips and very softly chuckled. "I have heard from someone that Waluigi was kicked off the team, yet it never started…" she weakly tried. This is where DK laughed. And it was now scaring her. He looked up at her and said, "I don't know if you realize it, but karting in high school in different than middle school, Peach. Karting in High School is karting in the real world. Middle school is a sugar coated competition. High School is the real thing. You have to be responsible and well determined for this team, as well as taking it seriously. That kid, takes **nothing** seriously! How can I trust that fool to win the gold for this team if he spends his entire day playing games in his room and **flirting with that girl**?!"

Peach had no argument. She knew he had a point. Waluigi is a slacker. A slacker and a fool. He has always been a slacker. Personality wise, if Rosalina had never came to this school, he would've been suspended twice. He would be the same as he always used to be. The one every hates and mistrusts.

Peach sheepishly nodded in agreement. "Peach… I know he is your friend. I know he is a part of your group or 'clique' or 'squad'—whatever the hell you wanna call it…" Peach giggled softly as she heard this. "…but he just needs to step it up. You know what? Tell him I didn't kick him out. He is _benched_. And he will **stay** benched if he doesn't make any effort to show some _**maturity!**_ " DK finally smiled.

Peach exhaled. So he isn't completely gone from the team. Well she can't tell him _now_. It doesn't feel right. No, now isn't right.

She sat down on the bench and waited for the period to arrive.

…..

…..

…..

 _Boring_

She got up and skipped her way to the fitness room, to the treadmill.

 **OoOoOo**

Wendy shared a class with nobody she knew. Math. Or Algebra to make it better. _Basic_ algebra. Not standard, basic. Meaning that she was stupid. Or lazy…. But who cared about now.

She switched her math and P.E class because she just hates Rosalina and Waluigi and Peach. Is Daisy in that class too? Well who cares? She hates them all.

"10x to the negative seventh times 8x to the negative forth…." She mumbled to herself. Nothing is easy. It's hard. "Impossible…"

She just tossed her pencil on her desk and put her head down. She had far more important things than algebra. Psh… who needs this?

Actually, she wished that she never switched her classes because she didn't want to miss something in there. Phase one of sweet, _sweet_ revenge. Actually, she might see it right now. She excused herself from the class and ran to the gym, to watch it go down.

… **.**

Today, DK set up a running exercise for the class. One by one, each student had to run around a few cones, then do some other crazy stuff he would come up with. And right now, it's Rosalina's turn. Hm, Waluigi isn't in there. Well if he was, he would've went before her. Peach was behind her, shaking in her running shoes because she hated doing things for DK in front of the class. She hated doing anything in front of the class.

The tall girl got up and ran. _Wow, she isn't a fast runner at all,_ Wendy thought to herself. And she was looking for the little surprise that she offered but unfortunately, it wasn't there. Wendy rolled her eyes. What a waste of time!

When she was done running, she tagged Peach who got up and then suddenly everything went quiet. Wendy, naturally nosy, went back to the window to see what went on and when she saw it, she too went quiet.

Rosalina stood there, just so confused. But after looking the same way everyone was, she gasped. Peach simply thought she was doing fine. So fine, that everyone was admiring her. When she turned around, she saw blank faces. Even DK's face was blank. She slowed down and stopped. "…..What?" she asked. She turned around to see if they saw something, only to hear a couple of snickers. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see it was Rosalina. Her face was red and she was grimacing. _Not good….._

"Peach. Your bottom." She said flatly. "My… bottom?"

It has been a while since Peach ever heard someone use the word bottom for butt. So… this must not end well. She twisted herself to take a look and gasped.

 _There is a star on your bottom, Peach_

Wendy couldn't believe it.

That was meant for Rosalina! Not Peach! Its star shaped, so it was screaming Rosalina's name! If she woulda cut Peach's pants, it would have been heart shaped.

Peach blushed madly and attempted to cover her now exposed panties and began shaking in utter embarrassment. "Uhm… you might want to change…" DK suggested. She nodded and hopped over to the locker room, and of course, motioned for Rosalina to come with her.

Wendy is literally on the floor, cracking up. The prank was meant for Rosalina, but it's even funnier hearing Peach squeal in embarrassment. Well, fun's over. She didn't feel like going to class anymore. She went back to her room to score herself for that accomplishment.

 **A/N:**

 **Guess what**

 **GUESS WHAT?!**

 **I'm reviving the original! I seem bipolar as hell but I feel you guys liked the original one better so I'll keep updating it. A little treat from me to you. I love you guys!**


End file.
